O Clã do Dragão
by Alyssha Malfoy
Summary: Continuação de A Profecia. O talismã foi concebido e Ginny foi levada, alguns dizem que nosso destino sempre nos manda para o lugar onde devemos estar... Porém há aqueles que não acreditam nele!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling, o roteiro e aqueles personagens que não existem nos livros são meus. Dando ênfase à Acies Jones, que figura como um dos personagens principais._

**IMPORTANTE: _Essa fic é a seqüência de "A Profecia", publicada aqui no FF.net. É possível entender toda a estória sem ter lido a outra,apesar de haver alguns personagens novos. Sugiro que leia "A Profecia" antes, porém se não estiver com paciência vá em frente! E me conte o que está achando... Beijos..._**

**_***Para quem já leu "A Profecia": _**O clima dessa fic é bem diferente do qual foi exposto na anterior, lembre-se que todos os personagens estarão sempre sob grande pressão... Por isso mesmo mudei um pouco o comportamento deles. Digam-me o que acharam! Reviews!!!! Espero que gostem tanto quanto gostaram da outra... BEIJ'ES!!!

**Capítulo 1:** _O Clã do Dragão_

-É bom saber que puderam vir... Pensei que não conseguiria reunir todos vocês, são tantos... –Acies disse fazendo Draco rir –Mas isso não interessa, o importante é saberem que o que temos a dizer é de extrema urgência... 

-Obviamente... Se não fosse nunca ficaria cercado por tantos Weasleys...

-Draco, por favor!!! Não é hora! A palavra é toda sua... –ela disse muito nervosa.

-É o que temia... Sim... Sim... Dois de vocês –ele apontou para os gêmeos, em pé ao lado de Acies –sabem de parte do que será revelado aqui...

-Será que você poderia ser um pouco mais direto? –Bill indagou de modo impaciente. "Bill, ou Percy??? São todos iguais...".

-Você quer ou não saber o que está acontecendo??? –Draco se irritou -Vou falar, mas não me apresse. –ele fez uma longa pausa. -Weasley, você me fez esquecer o que eu estava falando!!! –ele se sentia inseguro, eram tantos vermelhos que se decidissem o matariam com grande facilidade.

-Draco e sua irmã estão namorando... Ou estavam... Sei lá... –a menina dos cabelos escuros disse simplesmente, com sua voz embargada em estafa.

-EU SABIA! EU DISSE QUE ELES ESTAVAM SE AGARRANDO... MAS NÃO! NÃO ACREDITEM NO RON... ELE É UM LOUCO ANORMAL!!!! –a voz do garoto ecoava por toda a sala, atordoando-o ainda mais.

-A Ginny... Namorando um Malfoy???? –pelo que se lembrava Charlie foi quem falou. E ele mencionou o sobrenome com tal descaso que levou Draco à loucura.

-SIM! Um MALFOY –ele pronunciou seu nome com extremo orgulho –Um Malfoy, rico, bonito, inteligente e poderoso! Devia ficar orgulhoso!!! –somente os gêmeos riram, e Draco não sabia se aqueles idênticos sorrisos significaram ódio ou graça.

-Nunca esperava algo assim da Ginny... –Potter se lamentou

-E o que você esperava? –ele perguntou indignado –Potter, não se faça de santo... Você queria que ela passasse a vida toda te esperando??? Lógico que queria, afinal é o GAROTO QUE SOBREVIVEU! Adoraria vê-la sofrendo enquanto o homem cicatriz Potter da vida dela aceitava com um sorriso o milésimo quinto chifre do amor oriental Chang da vida dele!!!! –ele berrava, estava tão vermelho como os cabelos daqueles à sua volta.

-O Harry seria muito melhor namorado do que você!

-Granger, você é realmente inteligente! –foi irônico. -Ele SERIA! SERIA, porque nunca quis ser! Você é ou não amiga dela??? Se for sabe por quanto tempo ela correu atrás dele, e quantas vezes ele simplesmente a ignorou!!!

Nada tinham a dizer, ele estava correto, Harry Potter nunca dera a mínima importância que fosse para Ginny. O que disse fez efeito, nenhum dos irmãos teve coragem de encará-lo por longos minutos.

-Aposto que essa reunião não foi convocada só para anunciar que vocês estão namorando...

-Realmente, Weasley... –Acies disse ao mais velho deles

-Onde está a Ginny???

-Granger, eu também gostaria de saber... –Draco falou

-Acy, o que aconteceu...

-Fred, espere mais um pouco...

-Agora é a parte mais difícil... –ele falou olhando para Acies, e em troca recebeu um terno olhar. 

-Eu sei... Mas precisamos que saibam...

-Ela... Virgínia está grávida...

Todos os olhos ao seu redor abriram incrédulos, até mesmo os clones –era como gostava de chamar os gêmeos –pareciam boquiabertos. 

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, SEU PALHAÇO?! –o cabeçudo mais novo urrou com raiva

-O que você acha, Weasley??? –Draco se arrependeu da resposta sarcástica, mas aquele não era o momento para discutir o que havia sido feito, e sim o que teriam de fazer.

"Espero que esse jumento com cabeça de cenoura não pense que eu estuprei a irmã dele...".

-Você... VOCÊ ESTUPROU A MINHA IRMÃ! EU VOU TE MATAR...

-NÃO É POSSÍVEL! Weasley, como você pode ser tão burro??? –viu a grande massa de músculos se aproximando furiosamente.

-Parem com isso, imediatamente! –Acies foi incisiva. –Eu não posso acreditar em vocês... Não é hora para isso... A partir de agora EU explicarei...

-Vai ser muito melhor...

-O que você quer dizer com isso, sangue de l....

-NÃO OUSE CONTINUAR! –a garota dos olhos castanhos estava furiosa, e Draco a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que naquele local a expressão "sangue de lama" estava expressamente proibida. –Espero não precisar repetir.

Uma longa pausa se seguiu, durante a qual ele se sentiu alvo dos mais odiosos olhares.

-Há algum tempo uma Profecia foi feita. Em uma visão Trelawney disse as seguintes palavras: _Um talismã ganhará vida, uma criança nascerá e poderá dar poder infinito ao mal. Seu pai será aquele que carrega o dom da serpente e sua mãe aquela que tudo sabe._

-SEI EXATAMENTE O QUE FOI DITO NA PROFECIA... –Potter gritou grosseiramente

Era impossível entender a mente podre do garoto. Como ele podia ser tão grosso com alguém que só queria ajudar?

-Sei exatamente o que foi dito... Não precisa ficar repetindo em minha cabeça essas palavras, não vejo onde você quer chegar. NÃO HÁ SENTIDO!

Sentiu o sangue ferver, sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho. Logo sentiu sua mão enterrada no meio da cara do menino que foi ao chão.

-O que você está pensando, sua cobrinha??? –um dos Weasleys mais velhos foi quem falou. Todos estavam abaixados ao redor do santo sobrevivente. "Estúpido!".

-VOCÊ VAI BOTAR TUDO A PERDER!!! NÃO PODE CONTINUAR COM A GENTE!!!! –Weasel foi quem gritou novamente.

-Patéticos!!! –ele sorriu –Vocês... Ouçam... A mulher e o filho são MEUS! E eu irei atrás do que tiraram de mim!!!! TIRARAM DE MIM! Ninguém tira qualquer coisa de um Malfoy... Vão pagar caro por isso!!!!!! –o ódio lhe tomou por completo e ele nem mesmo percebeu os pés latejarem após chutar duas cadeiras de madeira para longe. 

-Tiraram de mim! TIRARAM DE MIM... –abriu as janelas furiosamente. Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, bagunçando todo o seu cabelo. Não se importava que todos ficassem o encarando com descrença, ou que soubessem que ele também tinha sentimentos. "Danem-se vocês".

-Draco, você confia em mim? –Acies lhe perguntou estranhamente séria.

-O que você acha? 

-Tudo vai ficar bem...

Olhando no fundo dos olhos escuros da garota sentiu algo esquisito. Uma sensação de que, apesar de todas as esperanças, ele perderia algo de grande importância.

-Não, Acy... Não...

-Sim, Draco... Sim, tudo vai ficar bem. Com você e com elas.

-Elas? –ele sempre soube que seu nenê seria uma menina. –Helena...

Aquela informação mexeu com cada um que estava lá, afinal muitos eram tios de sangue e outros o seriam de coração.

-Precisamos encontrá-las... Acy, eu preciso delas...

-Eu sei. –as mãos frias acariciaram as suas. –Você vai encontrá-las...

O clima na sala estava pesado, extremamente tenso. Respirar era uma difícil tarefa.

-Vamos! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu... Se for possível continuarmos...

As palavras rudes receberam uma resposta pouco agradável vinda dos olhos de Acies.

-Obviamente Sr. Potter... –ela disse com grande ironia –Nem todos aqui tinham conhecimento do ocorrido...

-Você não deveria ter...

A garota levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. –Há uma grande diferença entre o que deve ser e o que simplesmente é... ... Antes da interrupção dizia que a Profecia fez menção a uma criança que seria o talismã do mal. Indo ao ponto, essa criança foi concebida, e sua mãe é Virgínia.

O silêncio que recaiu sobre a sala indicava o quanto todos ficaram atormentados com a notícia. Para aquelas pessoas tudo era irreal, aqueles que sabiam algo sobre a Visão sempre pensaram que Potter seria o portador do dom da serpente, ele deveria ser o pai da criança. 

-Mas... Harry... Harry deveria ser o pai dessa criança... –Granger perguntou com a voz trêmula

-E quem disse??? –Acies perguntou

-Dumbledore! E Dumbledore sabe o que diz...

-Sim... Sim... Potter, mas mesmo os mais sábios se confundem... Voldemort acredita que a criança é sua...

-Você compara Dumbledore a Voldemort???

-NUNCA! Mesmo sabendo o quão diferentes são, não podemos simplesmente negar os poderes de Riddle. Ele é um feiticeiro poderoso...

-Você está certa... –Potter sentou em uma cadeira velha. 

-Draco Malfoy é o portador do dom da serpente... Virgínia Weasley carrega a Visão, é quem tudo sabe. Ela foi levada por Voldemort... E o ponto principal de nossa reunião é como resgatá-la... –a garota concluiu entre os braços de seu namorado.

Todos já haviam entendido o que acorrera, menos o mais novo dele. "O debilóide...".

-ELES LEVARAM A GIN! E VOCÊ??? MALFOY, O QUE FEZ PARA IMPEDIR???

-Como??? Como isso aconteceu? –Granger perguntou com grande ansiedade

-Ilkëa, Aurinko Ilkëa!

-Malfoy, está louco???

-Não Granger... Louco é algo que ainda não estou! Aurinko Ilkëa é parte do exército do Lorde...

-Mas... Mas... Desde quando vocês sabem disso???

-Há algum tempo... Não podíamos contar, ele ameaçou... Caso alguém soubesse morreriam todos! –Acies explicou. –Pode ler mentes, assim como eu... Fiz uma infusão seladora, a qual ele tentou barrar naquela última aula de Poções. –ela ainda continuou a falar alguma coisa que Draco não conseguiu entender.

-O que??? O que você disse???

-Espero que Ilkëa não esteja junto a ela, pois se descobrirem que Potter não é o pai da criança são capazes de... De... Descartá-la...

-Então... Quer dizer que ela pode estar... Agora... Mor... Morta? –ele disse com enorme dificuldade e com uma insuportável dor em seu coração.

-Não... Tenho quase certeza que Ilkëa não é bastante importante para cuidar de tão precioso amuleto!

-QUASE certeza? –o pequeno Weasley parecia apático, triste.

-Como Dumbledore diria, na vida não existem certezas... –o garoto cicatriz repetiu as palavras de seu grande ídolo. "Grande ídolo...".

-Temos que avisar a Ordem... ! O mais rápido possível... 

-Bill... Eles não sabem... Não devem saber... –Potter corrigiu-o

-A Ordem da Fênix. Temo que não poderão ser de grande ajuda... Estão todos fora do país, cuidando de assuntos de extrema importância, devem estar praticamente incomunicáveis. Acredite, Voldemort e seus comensais têm um ótimo plano, ainda mais com as informações que Ilkëa passava...

-Como???

-Sim, Hermione... Estão na Rússia, todos, até Dumbledore... Trabalhando em uma pesquisa... –o Weasley de cabelos mais longos disse roendo as unhas. 

-Mas... Mas...

-Nem pense nisso Fred! Avisar sua mãe será a morte! Você sabe que ela é completamente descontrolada...

-É minha mãe!

-Continua a ser descontrolada... –Draco riu do modo como ela falou da mãe de seu namorado, aparentemente não gostava muito de sua futura sogra.

-E o que faremos??? –Bill perguntou

-Nós vamos atrás dela... N"S! –ele iria atrás de Virgínia mesmo que tivesse que o fazer sozinho. Não se importava com os riscos, precisava salvá-la, e também sua filha. "Helena, eu vou te salvar...".

-Suicídio??? –um dos gêmeos falou

-Sim... Pelo menos poucas chances de sobrevivência, pouquíssimas... –o outro completou. Não havia muita diferença, a voz era a mesma.

-Me parece loucura! –Charlie disse, finalmente reconhecia os irmãos.

-Nos parece legal...  –os gêmeos corrigiram seu irmão mais velho. –Apesar dessas frases serem clichês... –um deles disse desanimado

-Posso contar com vocês??? –Draco lhes perguntou

Os garotos se aproximaram e ele ficou entre os dois. A semelhança era algo que o assustava. Vestiam as mesmas roupas, os cabelos cortados e penteados, ou melhor, despenteados, do mesmo modo, a mesma voz, os enormes olhos verdes e os trejeitos idênticos.

-Nós não gostávamos de você...

-Eu adorei socar sua cara ano passado... –acabara de identificá-los. Havia sido espancando pelo George. "Ou seria o Fred?".

-Eu não gostei nada de saber que você e Ginny estavam juntos... Imagine, você é da Slytherin e eu não gosto de Slytherins...

-Seu pai é um Comensal...

-Mas o pai da Acy também é... Então...

-E você nos parece bem intencionado, não é Fred?

-É sim George...

-Pode contar com a gente! –os dois falaram juntos.

-Pode contar comigo... Mas isso você já sabia... –a voz de fada lhe falou com carinho. 

-Bom... Ah! Eu tô nessa também! –o menor dos Weasleys falou. Era o último colaborador que esperava.

-Eu também... 

-Conte comigo. –os dois mais velhos estavam no grupo.

-Ela é minha amiga... –Granger deu um passo à frente se dispondo a ajudar

Faltava Potter. "Garoto cicatriz... Pensei que você seria o primeiro a se candidatar a herói... Vejo que me enganei...". Esperava que logo o garoto fosse entrar no grupo como os outros, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés ele continuou sentado no lugar onde estava, olhando para o nada.

Aparentemente ninguém acreditava na reação tomada por ele, assim como Draco pensavam que Harry Potter seria o primeiro a querer ajudá-la.

Ele viu Acies sorrir de lado, alguns segundos depois o menino resolveu se pronunciar.

-Não quero que algo de mau aconteça para a Ginny. Se formos despreparados a chance de tudo dar errado é bem maior, não podemos atacar todos aqueles bruxos sozinhos, não há como... 

-Não os atacaremos sozinhos... Há muito a ser feito antes de partirmos para o ataque, nem sabemos onde encontrá-la. O tempo está a nosso favor, não a machucarão antes que a criança nasça... Precisamos descobrir o que querem com a menina, o que farão com ela. –Acies disse com firmeza e confiança

-A nossa idéia é conseguir resgatá-las sem que eles saibam... Sem que percebam nossa presença. Não queremos atacá-los...

-E por que? Seria para proteger seu papai???

-Potter, você ainda não percebeu o meu estado? Minha filha está lá... A mãe dela também... E acredite, eu gosto muito das duas! Se meu pai tentar machucar qualquer uma delas, mando-o para o céu... Ou melhor, para o inferno! –sentia que seria capaz de fazer aquilo, mas estaria só falando? Ou poderia realmente chegar a ponto de matar seu próprio pai? "Merlim, não me faça ter que escolher... Eu vos suplico".

-Ele está certo! Se não chamarmos atenção as chances de trazer Gin de volta, inteira, serão incrivelmente maiores! – o tal Percy abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

-Estou dentro... –todos vibraram. "Sim! Fiquem felizes! Santo Potter está no grupo! O mundo está salvo! Vermelhos estúpidos!!!".

Acies afrouxou a gola de sua camisa e tirou uma corrente de seu pescoço.

-Lembra-se? –ela perguntou a ele.

Uma fina corrente dourada levava um pingente, não muito grande, vermelho, de pedras brilhantes que formavam um dragão. Ele se lembrava exatamente do dia em que havia encontrado aquela jóia. Eram crianças, procurava por uma pena brilhante no escritório de seu pai...

_"-Olha... Olha o que eu achei Acy!!!_

_-Nossa! O que é isso???_

_-Fica pra você!!!_

_-Onde você encontrou???_

_-Atrás da parede... No escritório do meu pai..._

_-Atrás da parede??? O que mais havia lá???_

_-Tava escuro! Só achei isso em uma caixinha vermelha!!! Pega!!! _

_-Não! Foi você que encontrou..._

_-Pára vai! Presente... Você é estranha às vezes, sabia???"_

_­_-Lembro... Você ainda tem... É lindo mesmo...

-Sim... 

-Nossa... São rubis???

-Não Hermione... Posso chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome? –Acies perguntou educadamente e recebeu uma resposta afirmativa. –Por muito tempo acreditei que fossem, mas esses são Cristais de Fogo...Lindos e poderosos...

-Imagine quanto vale isso, George???

-Muito mesmo... Fred...

Todos em sua volta olhavam para o pingente. Ele refletia o rosto de cada um enquanto se virava lentamente.

-Se a Fênix não pode nos ajudar, certamente o Dragão poderá. –o rosto da bela menina estava iluminado e foi tomado por um sorriso. –Somos o Clã do Dragão... O que vocês acham???

**_E vocês, o que acharam??? Por favor me contem... Como já me conhecem sabem que eu sou muito mimada (são os culpados) e fico MUITO triste quando não recebo reviews!!! Então... Reviews please!!!_**

**_UM BEIJÃO PARA TODO MUNDO! E ATÉ O PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO!!!_**


	2. A Coragem dos Leões

**Capítulo 2:** _A Coragem dos Leões..._

Estavam todos escondidos na primeira das estufas, sentados no chão para não serem vistos. Aquela era a primeira reunião oficial do Clã do Dragão, por isso os integrantes estavam levemente excitados, reagindo cada um, do seu modo.

Ginny não ia às aulas, mas os novos professores que substituíam àqueles que pertenciam à Ordem não notavam, pareciam até mesmo enfeitiçados, pois nem ao menos chamavam o nome dela durante a confirmação de presença.

Draco se sentia muito estranho por estar junto àquelas pessoas. Cansou-se de permanecer em pé e sentou-se encostado a um grande vaso de metal com algumas sementes secas em seu interior, chegar perto de qualquer planta viva seria arriscar a própria vida. Olhou atentamente ao seu redor, Potter cutucava uma raiz muito verde que parecia irritada com o longo pedaço de madeira que tinha nas mãos, enquanto em um canto, escondidos, Granger e Weasley se agarravam furiosamente. "Controlem-se, por favor...". Acies ainda não havia chegado, esperavam por ela.

-Me desculpem o atraso... –ela quase derrubou a porta ao abri-la com violência. Estava sem fôlego, o que indicava que havia corrido para estar ali. –Vocês... Vocês não podem acreditar... Eu... Nem eu acredito! Porque... 

-Acy, o que foi???

-Ah Draco, eu tinha certeza que ao menos Snape voltaria, estava errada... O novo professor será um tal de Adie Narrow.

-Quem??? –Potter perguntou

-Eu já ouvi falar nele... Na verdade ele já foi na minha casa... –Weasley fez uma estranha cara de desgosto. –Ele parece um retardado, até baba às vezes! Um com uma cara gigantesca e olhos pretos esbugalhados! Parece um Testral... Apesar de eu nunca ter visto um... –completou com suas habituais caretas.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Estamos completamente sozinhos, Harry... Completamente... –Granger parecia assustada.

-Já estávamos antes de descobrir isso... Hermione, nós vamos achar a Ginny e mais do que isso, "traremos ela" de volta!!! EU TENHO CERTEZA... Tenho certeza... –o vermelho completou mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

-Voldemort sabe o que faz! Conseguiu infiltrar um dos seus na Ordem, agora... Agora sabe exatamente tudo o que será feito... Eu não acredito... –Potter lamentou

-Sou obrigado a concordar com você... –Draco disse

-Os garotos estão certos... Mas... Nós... Precisamos nos mexer! Vamos começar!!! Eu me recuso a desistir... De verdade... –fez-se uma pausa. -Montei uma lista com as primeiras coisas que temos a fazer, assim fica mais fácil chegarmos a um consenso... –a sabe tudo disse antes de retirar um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de um bolso em sua capa. –Penso que precisamos encontrar um local para nossas reuniões... Algo como um quartel general... Alguma sugestão? –ela fez a pergunta tentando apagar a amargura que se instalara no recinto.

-Vocês se lembram daquela sala? Onde eu estava no dia em que... No dia em que vi vocês dois juntos... 

-É! Eu sei... Aquela sala redonda... É uma boa idéia... –Weasley pareceu gostar da sugestão

-Ela fica muito perto do Salão, acho que não é muito seguro...

-Hermione está certa... E temos realmente que encontrar um lugar escondido, pois uma conversa civilizada entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy chamará mais atenção do que desejamos!!! –Acies disse.

-Na biblioteca... Era onde eu encontrava a Gin, às vezes...

-Nossa! Encontros na biblioteca são a cara da Hermione... Não sabia que minha irmã era assim... –Weasley disse fazendo sua namorada corar de raiva.

-Engraçadinho... Muito engraçadinho...

-Então por que você não está rindo???

-Ah! Ron...!!!

-Eu pensei que tinha sido engraçado... Mesmo...

A briga dos dois era tão estranha que foi impossível para ele não sorrir. Recebeu um olhar de Potter lhe dizendo que as coisas eram sempre assim. 

Há pouco tempo tudo era tão diferente, ele nunca sequer se imaginaria em meio ao trio que tanto odiava, ainda mais achando graça nas palavras de Weasley ou trocando olhares mansos com Harry Potter. "Ginny, só você para me colocar nessas situações...".

-SIM, sim... Desculpem-me atrapalhá-los, mas PRECISAMOS definir um local para nossas reuniões... A biblioteca é muito aberta, precisamos de um lugar... –Acies pensou. –Um lugar SECRETO!!! 

-Há um lugar... Um lugar perfeito... A Cabana dos Gritos... Poucos sabem de sua entrada. Somos os únicos e aqueles que não estudam em Hogwarts podem entrar por Hogsmeade, ninguém fica observando o movimento lá!!!

-Potter, você está maluco??? A Cabana dos Gritos é um dos locais mais assombrados do planeta... Nem mesmo os fantasmas de Hogwarts vão lá...

-Malfoy, nunca contaria isso para você... Mas a vida da Ginny está em jogo, então... É hora de saber de alguns detalhes...

As vidas do menino cicatriz e seus amigos em Hogwarts eram, certamente, muito mais interessantes que a sua. Estava boquiaberto com o que ouvia, os ocorridos no terceiro ano, Sirius Black, o grande Salgueiro, professor Lupin. "Como eles sobreviveram até hoje???". Acies estava mais calma que ele, entretanto as informações eram novidades também para ela.

-Como você está vivo??? 

-Boa pergunta, Jones... Boa pergunta.

-Eu acho que é uma idéia legal... Na verdade eu acho que é uma "TIMA idéia!!! –a morena disse animadamente

Todos concordaram com a sugestão, que era realmente muito boa. O mapa de Potter os ajudaria a saber se havia alguém por perto. "Esse pedaço de papel velho é uma preciosidade...".

-Agora temos que encontrar um modo de marcar as reuniões. Ano passado usamos Galeões. –Granger tirou uma moeda de seu bolso e apontou para onde apareceria o dia de encontro e o horário. –A idéia funcionou muito bem, pois ninguém desconfia de uma moeda... O que acham?

Doía, mas ele teria que confessar, a pequena sangue de lama era brilhante. Essa foi uma idéia completamente perfeita, não havia possibilidades de falha.

-BRILHANTE! Brilhante, Hermione... –Weasley disse fazendo uma cara muito engraçada de inteligente. –Mas eu já havia dito isso ano passado...

-Muito obrigada... 

-E quando vamos falar do resgate???

-O próximo item, Ron... PRECISAMOS descobrir para onde levaram a Gin...

-Deve estar em um lugar horrível, sujo, fedido, frio, escuro... Nojento!!! AH! Gin... Deve estar na casa de vocês sabem quem. –o cabeça de cenoura disse em meio à suas milhões de expressões faciais.

-Não... Não... Certamente lá é onde não está! A mansão dos Riddle ficou muito famosa após a ascensão das forças de Voldemort. Apesar de poucos serem corajosos o bastante para chegar perto do local, muito movimento chamaria atenção, principalmente do Departamento dos Aurors. –Acies o corrigiu.

-Talvez... Talvez esteja no cemitério, no mesmo cemitério em que Cedric morreu... –Draco percebeu que Potter tinha muita dificuldade para falar sobre Diggory e os acontecimentos daquele ano.

-Não... Também não... Eles precisam mantê-la bem acomodada até que a criança nasça... Ela será bem tratada até o parto... –Granger afastou a possibilidade.

-Meu pai viajou, semana passada... Em sua carta disse que não tem data para voltar. Me avisou para que eu tomasse conta das despesas...

-Augustus também não está em casa e apesar de não me avisar sei que foi viajar... 

-Certamente ela não está na casa de um dos comensais... –Weasley concluiu 

-QUE DROGA! Não consigo pensar... –Granger esbravejou

-Eu posso tentar... 

-Acy, isso é loucura... –ele sabia exatamente o que ela tinha em mente, sempre quisera ter uma chance para o fazer.

-É o único modo...

-Do que vocês estão falando??? –Weasel perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada.

-_Visio Adnexus_... –Acies disse, deixando-o, aparentemente, com ainda mais dúvidas.

Granger arregalou os olhos violentamente, estava atormentada. Certamente sabia do que se tratava o processo.

-Acies... Não... Nem pensar, ela pode estar longe... Cercada por feiticeiros muito poderosos... 

-É o único modo...

-O que??? O que tá acontecendo??? –o cabeça vermelha berrou

-_Visio Adnexus_, Ron, significa tomar o lugar dos olhos de alguém... É como se ela pudesse ver por um tempo o que a outra pessoa vê... –Granger explicou com calma, apesar de estar muito apreensiva –Ela poderá ver o que a Ginny vê, talvez assim possamos identificar onde ela está presa...

-MUITO BOA idéia... Mas... Você pode fazer isso??? –Weasley falou.

-Posso.

-Acies, é muito arriscado! Se ela estiver muito longe você pode se perder... Os escudeiros de você sabe quem podem descobrir que você está lá, eles devem ter alguém com poderes similares ao seu... Aurinko, Aurinko, como você disse, ele tem esse poder!!! E... Acies, não...

-É o único modo...

-Acy... Eu não quero que você faça isso!

-Draco, não há problema. Acredite em mim... 

-O que pode dar errado???

-Potter, se eu transformar os riscos em tópicos desistirei de fazer qualquer coisa... ... Há algumas coisas que podem acontecer... Nada muito sério...

-Sua mente pode se perder de seu corpo, se você ficar por muito tempo longe. Quando isso acontece o corpo fica como um zumbi, até apodrecer... Sem alma! –Granger disse com um ar sombrio. –Se alguém sentir a presença dela podem invadir a mente de Ginny e acabar com ela lá, pois estará mais enfraquecida sem seu corpo, e então o pior acontece...

-JÁ ESTÁ BOM, Granger... –será que ela não havia percebido o quão desagradável estava sendo?

-Precisarei de algumas ervas para fazer uma infusão e um pertence de Virgínia... Sobre isso não se preocupem, falarei com Fred e ele me trará tudo o que for necessário, principalmente porque a maioria do que preciso é ilegal... –ela falou tranqüilamente. –Obviamente, se decidirmos por essa saída...

-_Visio Adnexus _é ilegal... Magia negra...

-Grande besteira Potter! Magia negra??? Dizem isso porque poucos podem fazer... Mas sim, é um processo ilegal... Tão ilegal quanto seqüestro.

-Eu concordo com ela! Danem-se as leis!!! Porcaria, levaram minha irmã, aposto que nenhum auror vai encontrá-la!!! Agora, quebrar regras certamente não vai nos impedir!!! – "Não esperava tanta coragem vinda do cabeça de cenoura...".

-Certo! EU QUERO SABER O QUE VÃO FAZER COM A MINHA FILHA...

-Algum rito será necessário... Um ritual de magia... Talvez encontremos alguma informação sobre isso na biblioteca.

-Já procuramos, Potter. Procuramos até na seção restrita, mas nada pudemos encontrar. Eu já esperava... Dumbledore não manteria livros de magia negra na biblioteca de Hogwarts. –Draco falou -Mas eu sei exatamente onde poderemos encontrar todas as informações que procuramos...

-E???

-Weasley, na biblioteca particular de Lucius Malfoy.

-Mas e sua mãe? –Acies lembrou

-Ela será um problema... Se bem que minha casa é tão enorme que seria fácil entrar sem que ela soubesse... 

-Mas os elfos estão por toda parte e a avisarão caso você chegue...

-Elfos são um conforto, mas quando se tem mais de duzentos, passam a ser um tormento! –percebeu que os outros a sua volta se assustaram com o número. "Weasley não deve ter nem mesmo uma vassoura... Pobre!".

-Draco, podemos procurar algo em minha casa, meu pai nunca saberia que estivemos lá, ele não fala com elfos. Não sei se encontraremos alguma coisa, os livros ficam em seu escritório na Irlanda, mesmo assim... 

-E sua mãe...? Ela vai ficar sabendo...

-Hermione, eu não tenho mãe...

O local se calou, Granger ficou muito vermelha e sem qualquer resposta. "Quem fala demais acaba falando besteira!!!".

-Não tem problema... Nunca conheci minha mãe... Não a perdi, simplesmente nunca a tive! 

-Então, Malfoy e Acies estão responsáveis pelas informações sobre o ritual. Essas informações serão o ponto de partida... É muito importante que vocês consigam alguma coisa...! –eles sabiam perfeitamente que precisavam descobrir algo, não era necessário avisá-los.

-Mas... Como é que vocês vão??? –Weasley perguntou

-Vassouras... Precário, mas viajar pelo Floo está impossível... –Acies já tinha preparado tudo. –Vamos amanhã à noite... Provavelmente não voltaremos para as aulas, espalhem algum boato sobre estarmos doentes... Qualquer coisa...

-NÃO INVENTEM DOENÇAS NOJENTAS!!! 

-Pode deixar, Malfoy... Pensei em dizer que você  havia virado um furão novamente...

-GRANGER... NÃO BRINQUE COM ISSO!!!

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*

Abriu os olhos com imensa dificuldade, sua cabeça doía muito e sentia-se completamente tonta. Estava deitada, a cama era enorme e muito confortável; os lençóis de cetim tinham uma temperatura agradável. Nada conseguia ver, o local era escuro. Levantou-se lentamente e sentiu um terrível enjôo, lembrou-se do que fazia antes de se entender naquele lugar.

Olhava as estrelas, mostrava a constelação do Dragão para sua criança. O céu estava lindo, as estrelas brilhavam, a brisa gelada era extremamente agradável. Tudo corria normalmente até que encontrou Aurinko. "Traidor... Traidor...".

"Onde estou? Para onde ele me trouxe? Por que?". Foi tomada por um pânico súbito e ouviu-se chorar alto. 

Duas tochas mágicas se ascenderam e conseguiu identificar uma bela porta de mogno, brilhante. Seu sangue gelou, encolheu-se entre muitos travesseiros enquanto via a placa grossa de madeira se mover lentamente. "Não...". 

Uma pessoa alta adentrou o quarto, vestia-se de negro, uma capa cobria sua cabeça, fazendo da visão ainda mais tenebrosa.

-Vejo que acordou... –uma voz grave lhe falou, uma voz que se assemelhava a de Draco.

Nada conseguiu responder, estava completamente paralisada pelo medo, e a criatura em sua frente parecia adorar saber disso. 

-Não tenha medo... Estará segura e será bem tratada... Pelo menos até que sua criança nasça...

-Você não vai tocar no meu filho... –encheu-se de coragem e disse fria e ameaçadoramente.

-Amor maternal... Sinto lágrimas em meus olhos...  –o homem debochou.

Ginny estava muito tonta e o seu estômago parecia ainda mais vivo, fazendo com que se encostasse à cabeceira de madeira negra com a mão na testa.

-Queremos que sua estadia seja o mais prazerosa possível... –ele mostrou um frasco com um líquido muito amarelo, que quase brilhava.

-O que é isso?

-Cura para seu enjôo... 

Sentiu-se tentada a aceitar, mas não confiaria em alguém que não mostrava o próprio rosto. E se aquilo fosse um veneno? Algo para matá-la, ou para matar seu filho? Nunca tomaria aquela poção.

-Não... Estou... Bem... –falou após soluçar.

-Pegue criança... Vai ser melhor para você... Para nós também, limpar vômito não é algo agradável... Mesmo usando magia...

Viu quando o homem retirou seu capuz negro. Era extremamente bonito; seus cabelos loiros caíam pelas costas e seus olhos cinzentos mostravam que nada sentia. Lucius Malfoy. "Draco, você se parece com seu pai...". Ginny logo imaginou se ele sabia que aquela criança seria seu neto. "Mas... Por que querem meu filho?".

Pegou lentamente o frasco e tomou todo seu conteúdo. Sentiu-se gelar por dentro, mas em segundos a péssima sensação passou.

-O que querem comigo? O que querem com meu filho? –perguntou. Ainda estranhava se imaginar mãe.

-Você não sabe? Pensei que soubesse... Deveria saber... Sua criança é muito importante, importantíssima! Potter, quem diria... Sabia de tudo e mesmo assim... Hormônios adolescentes... –ele deu uma risada atormentadora.

"A Profecia... Meu filho... Mas... O filho é do Draco". Estaria Voldemort enganado? Ou seria Draco o portador do poder da serpente? Nunca imaginara que aquilo poderia acontecer, mas... O que farão ao descobrirem que seu filho não é filho de Harry? Ela olhava para Lucius Malfoy com um olhar enigmático, gostaria realmente de saber o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que ela esperava um filho do seu próprio.

-Por que me olha assim? Não minta... 

O melhor a fazer era afirmar que o filho era realmente de Harry, ou se não a matariam naquele exato momento. Mas não custava nada tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa. Pensavam que ela era a mãe do Talismã, do ser humano capaz de dar poder infinito ao mal, ela tinha algo que eles queriam, e muito.

-Como têm tanta certeza de que meu filho é o Talismã que tanto desejam?

-Hum... Então decidiu falar... Era bem mais quieta na última vez em que nos encontramos. –aquela frase lhe trouxe as piores lembranças.

Só agora percebera que vestia uma bela camisola de seda, também negra. "Quem me vestiu?". Pensou preocupada.

-Nós sabemos... Temos certeza, somente isso... É o bastante! –o homem se virou, mas antes de deixar seu quarto disse mais algumas palavras: -Todas as manhãs elfos lhe trarão uma roupa, e lhe prepararão para um possível encontro com o Lorde. Aceite os cuidados das pequenas criaturas e nem pense em conversar com eles, sobre o que for... Estão expressamente proibidos de falar, se forçá-los será responsável por sua morte!

A porta se fechou fazendo um enorme ruído. Ginny estava atordoada, ficaria trancada naquele lugar por quanto tempo? Não agüentaria muito, nada havia para se fazer, não havia janelas, as paredes e também o chão eram de pedra. As tochas eram a única fonte de luz e o ambiente se mantinha na penumbra. "Esse lugar é doente...".

Ouviu batidas leves na madeira –Sim... –falou com medo estampado em sua voz.

Quatro pequenos elfos entraram no quarto, abrindo a porta com enorme dificuldade. Olhavam para o chão. Ajudaram-na a se levantar da cama e logo tiraram a camisola que vestia. Os quatro pequenos pulavam de um lado para o outro e em poucos minutos sentiu-se vestida. 

Andou lentamente até um belo espelho encostado a um dos cantos do grande quarto. O vestido era longo, arrastava-se pelo chão, negro, como tudo que havia naquele lugar. Não possuía alças e deixou todo o seu colo nu, o caimento era perfeito, certamente a peça mais linda que uma vez vestira. "Não pense nisso... Nada que vem dessa criatura pode ser belo...".

Os elfos deixaram o quarto e logo mais dois entraram, um deles trazia uma bela caixa de veludo, obviamente negra. Ao abri-la Ginny pulou de susto. Um colar de brilhantes gigantesco foi colocado ao redor de seu pescoço, brilhava tanto que nem os pequenos conseguiam olhá-lo por muito tempo. A jóia era pesada, parecia lhe puxar em direção ao chão.

Rapidamente as criaturas alisaram seu longo cabelo, colocaram uma tiara de ouro branco que combinava com o que usava no pescoço. Fizeram uma maquiagem pesadíssima, algo que nunca usaria. Seus olhos ficaram enormes, com o contorno muito preto lembrando a maquiagem egípcia. Sabia-se linda, como nunca antes parecera, mas por que queria estar linda? Por que, se ninguém a veria? 

Sentada na cama notou algo estranho em seu pulso. Uma marca avermelhada que tinha o contorno perfeito de um sol, com alguns raios mais longos que os outros. O desenho era belo, mas esquisito, não sabia desde quando aquilo estava ali, sempre usava agasalhos de mangas compridas, pouco via seu próprio pulso.

A porta voltou a se abrir. Um homem alto, muito branco apareceu. Não foi difícil reconhecê-lo, trajava roupas negras, mas não capas como Malfoy. Era também extremamente belo; os cabelos castanhos muito lisos e os enormes olhos escuros brilhavam. "Augustus Jones...". Acies era uma cópia de seu pai na versão feminina.

O grande homem bateu palmas e o teto, antes de pedra, tornou-se de um azul intrigante, parecia o céu, sentia-se como se estivesse a olhar para as nuvens, pôde até sentir uma leve brisa. 

-Essa penumbra não é saudável... –ele disse sorrindo. Não parecia tão cruel como Malfoy, ao contrário, parecia bom demais para ser um dos seguidores de Voldemort. –Está bem? Seja sincera... Hoje mesmo sairá para um rápido passeio... A paisagem nesse local é deslumbrante...

-Onde estou?

-Menina... É muito ingênua se pensa que lhe direi... Mas saiba, espantar tantos turistas não foi fácil, pelo contrário...

-Turistas?

-Sim... Muggles e feiticeiros... Pensei em assombrar o local, seria efetivo, mas Lucius... Lucius preferiu causar acidentes àqueles que vinham! Eu não tentaria chegar aqui, nem a pé... Provavelmente uma árvore cairá em sua cabeça... –ele disse em um tom severo. "Lucius é cruel...".

Não tinha qualquer opinião sobre Jones, ele não parecia ser mau, ou cruel, era tão diferente de Lucius Malfoy. Sua voz era terna e não fria, seus olhos possuíam sentimentos. Ele parecia humano.

-Acho que não conseguirei ficar fazendo nada por muito tempo... –ela disse um pouco mais segura.

-Comporte-se bem e logo terá mais o que fazer... Antes de deixá-la devo admitir, está muito bela.

Corou violentamente, não estava preparada para ouvir aquelas palavras, principalmente vindas de Augustus Jones.Viu-o observá-la como se olhasse para uma criança assustada.

A porta se fechou.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Pessoal, eu queria perguntar algo... Essa fic vai ter pouco romance, vai ser algo mais, Ginny lá e Draco aqui. Eu estou pensando em encontrar um modo de fazer mais ação entre eles, o que vocês acham??? VOCÊS VÃO ODIAR MUITO SE NÃO TIVER TANTO QUANTO NA OUTRA??? BEIJ'ES!!!! _REVIEWS..._**

**_VALEUZÃO: _**_(Minha parte favorita da fic... Obrigada mesmo!!!)_

**Mione Lupin:** Eu adoro os Weasley, sofreria muito os matando... Mas nunca se sabe, nossa grande "ídala" já disse, temos que ser cruel às vezes... Obrigada pela mensagem, continue acompanhando a fic e me mandando seus comentários!!!! Beijões...

**Kika Felton:** Obrigada pela mensagem, espero que essa fic fique bem melhor que a outra, e que vocês gostem mais dela... Beijões...

**B.K. Malfoy:** A ação está preste a começar, mas antes da ação teremos alguns planos, espere que goste! Continue acompanhando a fic!!! Beijões...

**Raisa Melyana:** Adorei sua mensagem! E agora, o que achou de quem está tomando conta da Ginny??? Beijões...

**Lú:** Adorei sua mensagem, e como te disse, fiquei hiper feliz com seus elogios, espero não tê-la decepcionado com esse capítulo, o que achou??? Beijões...

**Flávia:** Olá de novo!!! Que bom que voltou!!! Fico feliz em saber que gostou... O que achou do modo como a Ginny está sendo cuidada??? Os mistérios são especialmente criados para você!!!! Beijões...

**Marianinha:** Obrigada pela lindinha!!! Fiquei feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Beijões...

**Lilian:** Obrigada pela sua mensagem, é bom saber que está gostando... Espero que continue!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Cila:** Obrigada por sua review... Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Me conte! Depois me passa direitinho o nome da sua fic para eu falar dela aqui no Clã... Beijões...

**Rute Riddle:** Obrigada por seus elogios... Fico MUITO feliz em saber que você está gostando da minha fic! Continue acompanhando... Beijões...

**Lindjinha:** Adorei sua review... Obrigada!!! Vamos montar uma outra fic... Podemos pensar em um título: _Mágoas sem Fim... _Acho que vai ser "um pouco muito", não é??? Estou ansiosa pela atualização da sua fic, você, criadora do AAA deveria seguir suas regras, ao invés de matar as leitoras de curiosidade!!! Brincadeirinha! Como autora sei que às vezes fica impossível atualizar... :-) Beijões...

**Fefs Malfoy:** Obrigada por sua mensagem, e que a inspiração me acompanhe, definitivamente!!! Quanto aos comentários, por mim tanto faz, o pessoal prefere reviews porque é mais fácil, é só apertar o botão após ler o capítulo... Beijões


	3. Descobertas

**Capítulo 3:** _Descobertas..._

Ficar presa naquele quarto era terrível, pouco tempo passara e ele já se sentia como se estivesse lá há séculos. 

Estava agora deitada no chão, sobre um tapete macio. Olhava para as nuvens, apesar de saber que não eram reais lhe traziam incrível tranqüilidade; sentia a falsa brisa lhe tocar o rosto e forçava seus olhos fechados tentando imaginar que estava deitada na grama nos campos de Hogwarts. Adormeceu ali e foi acordada de modo abrupto.

-Levante-se! Tanto trabalho para os elfos lhe arrumarem e agora deita no chão e fica toda despenteada! Componha-se... –era Lucius Malfoy, que a olhava com um terrível desprezo, pensava em como Draco agüentava viver com um homem como ele. 

Levantou-se lentamente, pegou uma pesada escova em cima de uma penteadeira de ébano e arrumou os fios que voltaram a ficar impreterivelmente lisos.

-Pronto. –disse friamente. Aquela pessoa nada sabia sobre tudo que havia aprendido com seu filho.

-Siga me...

Saiu do quarto e andou por corredores apertados, Malfoy permanecia abaixado, as paredes e o chão eram, assim como em seu quarto, de pedra. Algumas tochas iluminavam o longo e tenebroso caminho. O homem andava rápido, certamente o fazia para confundi-la, o local era cheio de entroncamentos, corria por um labirinto. Seus pés doíam, o sapato tinha um salto muito alto e muito fino.

Foi tomada por uma súbita excitação ao enxergar uma forte luz logo a sua frente, sentiu o vento encanado,finalmente saía daquele local horrível.

A paisagem era incrível, estava no topo de uma pirâmide, mas diferente das que viu no Egito. Ficava em uma clareira enorme em meio a uma densa floresta, cheia de tons brilhantes de verde. Ao redor de onde estava podia ver vestígios de outras edificações feitas da mesma pedra azulada que fora usada na construção central. Todas as ruínas eram misteriosas, o silêncio agradável.

-Malfoy! Você fez a menina correr??? –a voz de Jones repreendeu o belo homem, que olhou para outro com ódio, mas nada disse. –Olhe bem para os sapatos que usa... A partir de agora deixe que eu mesmo tomarei conta dela... –isso a aliviou. "Certamente Augustus Jones está a cima dele...".

-Lucius... Gostaria de conversar sobre nossos filhos... –Jones pensava que Ginny estava somente interessada na vista, continuou a fingir-se inebriada pelo canto dos pássaros. –Espero casá-los antes que essa missão se finde...

"Como??? Casar... Draco e Acies...". Controlou-se como pôde para não chorar, mas sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água. Disfarçadamente limpou as lágrimas e continuou a sorrir, com extrema dificuldade, ao ver as belas e coloridas aves rasgando o céu em vôos rasantes à sua cabeça.

-Sim... Sim... Certamente Augustus... Peguei-os dormindo juntos no dia de Natal... Por isso haviam sumido! –os dois sorriram.

"Dormindo juntos??? Como assim...". Era demais para ela, não mais conseguiu segurar e as lágrimas escorreram silenciosamente por sua face. Os homens pareceram não perceber e continuaram a conversa.

-Dormindo juntos... O que você quer dizer com isso??? –Jones perguntou, falsamente, enciumado.

-Vestidos... Vestidos e comportados... Estranhamente comportados, afinal você se lembra como eram enquanto namoravam... 

-Não me recorde! Aqueles dois, não podiam ficar um segundo que fosse a sós.

"Comportados... Vestidos... Talvez nada tenha acontecido...". O nó em sua garganta estava bem menor.

-Creio que teremos problemas...

-Como?

-Augustus, não mais os vi se beijando após terminarem o relacionamento... Nunca mais...

-O que isso significaria???

"Nunca mais se beijaram... Sim... São só amigos, não estavam dormindo juntos e...". Sentiu o coração voltar a bater em seu ritmo normal. As lágrimas pararam de aflorar e um genuíno sorriso voltou a aparecer em seu rosto. A brisa era quente e o sol muito brilhante. A temperatura do local era estranha, o ar úmido tornava sua respiração pesada. "Não estou na Inglaterra...".

-Problemas...

-Não vejo problemas... Os dois se casarão e ganharão a Marca Negra na mesma cerimônia... Queiram ou não. –Augustus Jones não mais parecia ser uma criatura tão boa.

Percebeu que ele se aproximava.

-Belo lugar... Não?

-Sim... –não mentiu ao dizer essas palavras.

-Por que chorou? Vejo marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto...

-A resposta me parece óbvia... Ficar presa aqui não é a melhor coisa do mundo... –falou com grande raiva.

O homem sorriu friamente. –Mas as lágrimas surgiram após mencionarmos o casamento de minha filha com Draco Malfoy... Por que?

-Nada ouvi sobre essa união... –estava impressionada ao descobrir que ele percebera sua reação, mas não poderia deixar seus sentimentos transparecerem. - Na verdade não conheço sua filha... –sentiu-se tocada pela mão gelada que puxou seu braço para cima.

-Pois deveria... –ele disse observando o sol em seu pulso. –Agora vamos... Logo a janta será servida em seu quarto.

Ele andava vagarosamente pelos corredores que pareciam formar um grande quebra cabeça. Desceu vários degraus, caminhou por locais dos quais não se lembrava. "Há vários caminhos... Estou presa em um labirinto!".

-Tire esse sapato, a pedra fria é agradável. –logo que seus pés descalços tocaram o chão sentiu-se aliviada. O calor estava a atormentando, apesar do lugar parecer magicamente climatizado a temperatura era muito mais elevada do que àquelas as quais estava acostumada.

Continuaram por longos minutos, se moviam com lentidão, e ela agradecia por não ter Lucius Malfoy correndo à sua frente.

-Aqui estamos... 

Entrou e viu que o céu estava lindamente avermelhado, colorido com vários matizes de azul e laranja.

-Pronto, vou escurecer seu quarto para que possa dormir.

-Não... Por favor, me deixe olhar as estrelas.

-Se insiste...

Jones deu passagem a alguns elfos que lhe trouxeram uma bandeja com seu jantar. Comeu menos de um terço de tudo que estava no prato, a comida era muito boa, mas ela não tinha fome. As pequenas criaturas retiraram a bandeja após seu pedido, deixando-a novamente só naquele quarto. 

Tirou o bonito vestido e jogou-o em cima de uma poltrona, vestiu uma bela camisola vermelha que estava sobre a sua cama. Sentia falta de um banho, mas apesar de ter suado cheirava rosas.

E acompanhada pelo lindo céu cor de rosa dormiu profundamente.

*** _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ ***

A brisa gelada fez seu rosto adormecer, não sentia seus lábios e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Viu os longos cabelos de Acies voarem com a força do vento, suas bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do frio. Seus enormes olhos castanhos pareciam tentar ver além do horizonte.

 Trajavam capas negras como as usadas pelos comensais e ao olhar novamente para a garota ao seu lado sentiu-se gelar completamente. O belo rosto alvo havia sumido, não enxergava os lindos olhos vibrantes ou os cabelos brilhantes. Sentiu a garganta doer, a respiração falhar e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi puxar o capuz com tanta força que quase o arrancou.

O olhar de Acies já não era o mesmo, os olhos não vibravam cheios de sonhos e felicidade, eram frios, tristes. Aquele traje tinha um efeito perverso sobre qualquer um que o vestisse.

A garota se jogou para cima dele sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, abraçando-o fortemente. Percebeu-a chorando, era a segunda vez que via lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, mas dessa vez eram geladas. Ela sabia exatamente o que Draco pensara ao vê-la vestida daquele modo, ele não tentara disfarçar, fingir que nada sentira ao observar o quão terrível um ser humano se torna ao esconder seu rosto com aquelas capas.

Ainda segurando sua mão Acies disse, olhando diretamente para seus olhos:

-Algumas coisas têm que ser... Acredite em mim, para tudo o que faremos há uma razão. Algumas coisas serão perdidas, assim é, porém muito ganhará... 

- Por que isso aconteceu comigo??? –as palavras da garota o assustaram 

-Você fez uma escolha... Nossas escolhas são o que definem os rumos de nossas vidas... 

-MALDITA ESCOLHA!

-NÃO! Não, Draco, não... Não se puna por escolher seguir o seu coração... Vê essas roupas? São elas que teria que usar se ouvisse unicamente sua razão! 

Um doloroso silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Acies voltara a olhar enigmaticamente para o horizonte, a procura de algo que ele nunca saberia. Subitamente soltou o fecho da capa e Draco viu a roupa negra escorrer até o chão. Agora estava vestida somente com um macacão negro, de um tecido fino colado ao corpo que era magro e esguio.

-Vamos... Temos que chegar antes que amanheça... 

Aos poucos via Hogwarts diminuir, a torre onde tinha aulas de astronomia já desaparecia quando percebeu que o ritmo de Acies aumentara violentamente. Seguiu-a.

-Por que está indo tão rápido???

-Temos que nos esconder do Sol... Muggles inúteis nos verão de dia... 

Só agora se lembrara que o maior problema que enfrentariam estava relacionado a pessoas que nada sabiam sobre a Profecia ou sobre qualquer tipo de mágica. O maior perigo era ficarem expostos aos olhos débeis dos muggles.

A noite estava gelada, como de costume. Finos flocos de neve caiam lentamente sobre eles. O vento cortava a pele e Draco viu a ponta do nariz de Acies se arroxear. 

-Vamos parar... Você vai congelar...

-Nem pense nisso! –ela voou ainda mais depressa.

Foram longas horas de vôo, e finalmente ele pôde avistar as mansões iluminadas do Jardim das Águas. 

Direcionaram-se para a terceira casa do lado direito da rua. O telhado era escuro, quase negro e as paredes de pedra haviam sido completamente tomadas pela era verde musgo. A mansão era enorme, maior que a sua.

Desceram as vassouras e pararam no quintal, ao lado de uma gigantesca piscina de águas magicamente aquecidas. Correu atrás de Acies até o seu quarto, ele era separado do resto da casa, em uma edícula branca circular, com telhado de vidro e paredes cobertas por cortinas do teto ao chão.

-Nossa! Pouco lembrava desse lugar...

-Faz tempo que você não me visita...

O interior da bela edificação envidraçada parecia um quarto de contos de fadas. A cama era completamente branca, as cortinas também alvas tinham estampadas de luas douradas. No centro do recinto havia uma banheira circular de fundo branco, fazendo com que a água parecesse leite. O chão de carpete era macio, sentia-se andando sobre um colchão de penas. Em um dos cantos havia sofás fofos, contornando a parede. Tudo era branco.

A garota abriu um de seus armários de cristal e retirou de lá uma capa alva, longa, com interior vermelho como o daquela que havia dado a Virgínia.

-Acho que nunca senti tanto frio... –ela estava sentada em sua cama.

-Seu quarto parece um quarto de sonhos. Você parece personagem de um... Me sinto no mundo das fadas... –ele brincou

-Juro que não roubarei sua Excalibur...

Ele sorriu ao vê-la sorrindo. A menina deitou em sua cama e chamou-o para o seu lado.

-Estou com sono...

-Eu também... –ele disse esfregando os olhos

-Vamos dormir... Amanhã... Ou melhor, mais tarde, procuraremos por algo no escritório de meu pai... 

Ela se arrumou em um dos lados da cama, ele foi deitar no sofá, mas a mão da menina o trouxe de volta. 

-Fique comigo... –ele se deitou ao lado de Acies e acolheu-a em seu peito.

-Você acha que Virgínia está bem?

A bela menina sorriu-lhe. –Sim... Draco... Sim, e ela estava há pouco, conversando com sua filha... –ela disse emocionada. –Nada de mau vai acontecer para ela, eu prometo que não vou deixar que ninguém a machuque...

Ele soltou seu corpo sobre o colchão macio, olhou para o teto e viu belos desenhos dourados. Lembrava-se deles, estiveram ali desde que ela os pintou com a varinha de seu pai. Eram desenhos mágicos, formas celtas de animais que se transformavam em curvas, peixes, sereias, estrelas, fênix e dragões.

-Me lembro quando você desenhou essas formas...

-Você as temia...

-Não tenho mais medo... Nenhum.

-Isso é bom! São símbolos mágicos! Eles me protegem contra o mal e, principalmente, contra o falso bem...

-Meu pai ficou desesperado...

-Imagine se liberamos o sinal... Dois pirralhos com a varinha de um comensal nas mãos... 

-Mas nada aconteceu!!! Nada! Só esses belos desenhos foram feitos...

-Sim... –ela disse olhando para as figuras.

-Você é uma fada... 

-Se o seu coração acredita nisso... Posso ser aquilo que o seu coração quiser.

-Uma fada...

_Linda fada rainha_

_Concede-me um desejo_

_Linda fada és minha_

_Honra-me com teu beijo_

_Salva minhas princesas_

_Salva-as de tão cruel certeza_

Não se lembrava exatamente da oração que deveria fazer para chamar uma fada, porém se lembrava de ler que eram espíritos que concediam desejos aos corações mais aflitos. Pensara por muitas vezes como as fadas seriam, agora, olhando para a menina, teve certeza de haver visto uma delas. 

Assustou-se ao notar que os grandes olhos castanhos ganharam a cor dos mares mais azuis, e sua pele brilhava como a lua em noites negras.

_Um desejo te concedo_

_Aviso-te porém que_

_Não aceitarei teu medo_

_Quem tu amas viver_

_Mas um preço pagarás_

_Quando um desejo é concedido pela fada_

_Coisa em troca deverá ser dada_

"Acies é uma fada...". Sentiu os doces lábios da garota pressionarem os seus por longos segundos. Agora sabia que nada aconteceria com Virgínia e sua filha, a fada havia prometido tornar o seu desejo realidade, mas qual seria o preço para isso. "Acy me disse... Eu me lembro... _Milagres existem, mas bondade infinita_ _não. Quando ganhar algo muito bom, terá que recompensar quem o deu, com coisa tão boa quanto a que ganhou_...".

A menina piscou os olhos com força, parecia tonta e muito assustada. Pelo que ele pôde perceber ela não sabia o que acabara de acontecer, mas Draco tinha certeza de, ele, nunca se esqueceria.

-Draco...  

-Você adormeceu... –ele disse ternamente. Talvez um dia contasse, porém era muito egoísta e desejava guardar aquele momento só para si, mesmo sabendo que isso era errado.

Confortou-a em seus braços e notou que ela estava esgotada. Poucos minutos se passaram até que ela dormisse profundamente. Acariciou sua pele macia e viu-a brilhar novamente, seu coração se encheu de esperança.

-Ginny... Eu vou te salvar... Logo... 

*** _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ ***

GOSTARAM???? ME CONTEM!!! REVIEWS... (eu sou tão cara de pau... :0) –Beijões!!!!)

**Nossa! Muitas explicações: **_Quando Draco se diz na Terra das Fadas e Acies faz menção à Excalibur me baseei nas Brumas de Avalon, quarto livro, O Homem da Árvore. Morgana engana Arthur nas Brumas e o leva até o Mundo das Fadas, toma sua espada e a dá para Acolon (não vou contar o que acontece depois, caso alguém queira ler o livro...)._

*A Terra das Fadas já foi um lugar como os outros, um reino como qualquer outro reino, mas a descrença dos homens nas lendas e credos antigos fez que esse mundo desaparecesse e fosse tomado completamente pelas Brumas. As fadas tiveram seus reinos esquecidos e seu mundo se afastou tanto dos humanos que só existe em uma realidade paralela, na qual não existe tempo, ou consciência. (Folk Irlandês)

*As orações às fadas existem em Celta e Gaulês, o chamado Old Irish. O rito de chamamento das fadas é bem complicado, afinal elas existem nas florestas e só podem ser chamadas no Samhain, época quando a distância entre os mundos é marcada somente pelo tempo. É possível encontrar as orações completas, mas chamar uma fada sem estar preparado para ela é muito perigoso, pois você corre o risco de ser levado para o mundo nas Brumas e de lá ninguém saiu.

A Wicca tradicional quando fala em fadas tem um lema de GRANDE importância: _When things come the faerie's way, there's always a price to pay. _(traduzido por mim como: Quando desejo é concedido pela fada, coisa em troca deverá ser dada)

**Juro que é a última coisa que escrevo antes dos agradecimentos... _As palavras de Draco foram criadas por mim, não são parte de uma oração que já existe (a parte já existente foi há pouco mencionada). Favor não utilizá-la, pois estas palavras constam no livro que estou escrevendo... Obrigada._**

Ai... Só mais uma coisinha... Uma música maravilhosa : Nom Me Lo So Spiegare (Tiziano Ferro –me ajudou a escrever esse capítulo!!!!)

**_VALEUZÃO:_ (MUITAS MENSAGENS MARAVILHOSAS!!! CONTINUEM ASSIM, VOCÊS ME ANIMAM... VALEU MESSSSMO!!!!!)**

**Anita Figueira: **Anie, não tenho palavras para te agradecer, de verdade! Todos os elogios que me fez foram tão maravilhosos... Tomara que esteja certa quanto à minha capacidade como escritora! Espero um dia ser uma Rowling... (se bem que daí já é querer demais!!!). Continue acompanhando a fic, sempre deixando seus comentários e críticas... Beijões...

**Rute**** Riddle:** Linda review! Fico feliz em saber que vai continuar acompanhando a fic, e sempre me deixe suas reviews com comentários e críticas, são muito importantes para mim! São super fixe! (ou fixes??? –adorei essa expressão... Deu para perceber, né?). Beijões...

**Ariana Fênix Pendragon:** Obrigada pela review... É bom saber que não está com raiva de mim, imagine, com um nome desses... Eu já era!!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios à fic... Continue acompanhando a estória, sempre me mandando seus comentários e críticas! Beijões... (A mensagem que mandei para você voltou, o que será que aconteceu???)

**Cila****:** Sim, o lugar é super secreto, mas aos poucos vai dar para ter uma idéia... Assim, é um mistério que as leitoras vão desvendar junto com os personagens! Nesse capítulo já dei mais dicas! O que achou??? Beijões... (O Draco é realmente único!).

**Kika**** Felton:** Obrigada pela review... Fico HIPER feliz por saber que está acompanhando a fic e gostando dela! Quanto ao Augustus, como lhe disse, quero que ele seja visto como um homem meio louco, entende??? Completamente dissimulado... Aos poucos você vai percebendo isso... O que achou desse capítulo, tivemos um pouco mais do Jones... Está legal??? Beijões...

**Fefs**** Malfoy:** OBRIGADA pela review tão fofa! É ótimo ouvir tantos elogios! A opinião das leitoras é SUPER importante para mim! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte! Beijões... (Logo vou te mandar aquele arquivo... Sabe??? Está quase todo pronto!)

**L****:** Como sempre, uma gracinha de review... Fico feliz por saber que está gostando!!! Sabe que essa convivência entre ele e o trio está me dando muito trabalho... Estou sendo MUITO cautelosa... Espero que tenha gostando desse capítulo também! Beijões... (Te mandei uma mensagem, mas ela voltou, por isso não deve ter recebido!!!)

**Nacilme****:** Estou agradecendo aqui sua review na Profecia! Espero que esteja lendo, afinal espero que tenha encontrado essa fic!!!! O que está achando??? Beijões...

**Raisa**** Mellyana:** Obrigada pela review... O que será que o Lucius fará quando descobrir que será vovô??? Será que ele vai descobrir??? Continue acompanhando a fic e saberá as respostas... Beijões...

**Mione**** Lupin:** Obrigada pela mensagem! É uma honra saber que mudei sua opinião... Como te disse, o Draco dos filmes está muito caricato, fizeram dele um bobo, o personagem não é assim, quem escreve o script deu mancada! Estou tentando bolar uma ação entre eles, e já até sei como... Espere e verás!!!! Continue acompanhando a fic e me deixando seus comentários... Beijões...

**Flávia:** A minha mensagem respondeu todas as suas dúvidas??? Foi como eu já te disse, isolei o pessoal da Ordem... Estão incomunicáveis. Pensei que isso fosse ficar absurdo, mas como Dumbledore já foi tirado um pouco da estória no segundo livro, acho que não há grandes problemas... Continue acompanhando a fic, e sempre que tiver dúvidas é só falar comigo! Beijões...

**BK**** Malfoy:** Adorei sua review! É bom saber que está gostando!!!! Acho que está todo mundo aflito para que os dois se reencontrem... Mas eu estava pensando bem e... Talvez eles nem se reencontrem... É uma possibilidade! As leitoras sempre esquecem dessa possibilidade!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, sempre me mandando seus comentários... Beijões...

**Gabi**** Delacour:** Obrigada por sua review, é MUITO bom saber que está gostando da minha fic! Acho que não demorei muito para atualizar, né??? O que achou desse capítulo??? Me conte! Beijões...

****


	4. Fadas, Livros e Novidades Weasley

**LEIAM POR FAVOR!**

**Olá pessoal! Esse capítulo está enorme, são mais de 3000 palavras, então se preparem! FIQUEI DESAPONTADA! Vocês não gostaram do capítulo passado... _Desculpem-me!!! Desculpem-me, de verdade..._ Foram tão poucas reviews... :0( !!! Tanto que tentei o melhor nesse, por isso que demorei! Tomara que gostem! Mandem reviews... ... Eu fico tão triste quando elas não chegam... Beijões!**

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-**-_-*-_-*-_-*****

**Capítulo 4:** _Fadas, Livros e Novidades Weasley!_

Acordou com o sol que penetrava as cortinas alvas. Ainda se via em um mundo paralelo, em um mundo de sonhos, no qual poderia ser feliz para sempre. Sentiu-se só na cama macia e procurou com seus braços o corpo magro de Acies. Ela não estava lá.

Levantou-se assustado, tinha realmente perdido a noção do tempo. Não sabia que horas eram e percebia o dia somente pelo raiar do Sol. Segurou sua cabeça que girava rapidamente e procurando ao seu redor encontrou Acies olhando pela janela. 

-Os livros de meu pai serão inúteis... Devemos ir à sua casa... –ela parecia desapontada.

-Mas... Que horas são??? Por que foi sozinha... Não me acordou... Você devia... –ele cambaleou ao pisar o chão, perdera qualquer noção de si.

-Calma. Você estava dormindo profundamente, as figuras fizeram efeito sobre você, já esperava por isso –Acies sorriu. -Sei que algo aconteceu, algo que nunca me contará, algo que não desejo saber. Vamos agora, há muito a ser feito... Suas princesas devem ser salvas! –a garota disse com um sorriso. "Minhas princesas? Ela se lembra, então...".

Acies se moveu como uma sombra até a porta de seu quarto, abriu-a e fez sinal para que ele a acompanhasse. Draco sentiu o chão mole, e ao chegar à porta não conseguiu sair. Não quis sair, sentia um estranho medo, um pavor tomou seu coração. Pensou que se deixasse aquele lugar nunca mais seria feliz. Naquele quarto se sentia seguro.

Percebeu os belos e enormes olhos castanhos lhe observando severamente, as palavras da noite anterior voltaram á sua mente. _"Aviso-te porém que não aceitarei teu medo"._ Não poderia temer a nada, Acies estendeu-lhe o braço e ele segurou sua mão que o puxou com força.

Ao pisar no chão duro de pedra voltou a si, lembrou-se de tudo o que deveria fazer, percebeu que a manhã ainda imperava, mas a tarde não demoraria a chegar. O Sol estava no topo do céu, brigando com algumas nuvens espessas que lhe tomavam todo o calor. Olhou novamente para a edícula, aquele lugar estava envolto em mistério e magia, não aquela que aprendia na escola, mas sim uma magia genuinamente poderosa. Pegou sua vassoura após ver a menina fazer o mesmo.

- O que é isso??? O que você tem em seu quarto??? Por que foi tão difícil sair???

-Eu avisei... Avisei várias vezes. Se chamar as fadas sem estar preparado para elas, arrisca-se a se dar de presente para o mundo delas... Apesar disso tudo está bem, e como disse, as figuras mágicas tiveram efeito sobre você. 

-Por que?

-Você acreditou nelas...

Continuaram em silêncio, Acies abriu uma porta de madeira grossa e adentrou a sala. O local continuava exatamente como Draco o tinha em sua mente, vazio, o chão de mármore negro refletindo suas formas, a escada denotava poder, era translúcida, de um material que se assemelhava a um cristal escuro, as grandes janelas faziam do sol uma bola vermelha. O quarto da menina era o único lugar que não o atormentava.

-Vamos... Vamos logo... Não suporto ficar aqui por muito tempo... –ela disse olhando ao redor.

A sala era imensa e demoraram alguns minutos até conseguirem alcançar a porta de saída. A garota mostrou-se aliviada ao colocar os pés para fora e fechar com força a grande porta de ébano.

Poucos passos foram necessários para que chegassem a sua casa. Reconheceu os portões imponentes e as serpentes. Precisava agora descobrir um modo de não chamar a atenção de sua mãe.

-E???

-Temos que entrar pela janela... –ele respondeu mostrando sua vassoura.

O escritório de seu pai ficava no topo da casa, as janelas eram grandes como portas e estavam fechadas, assim como as cortinas. "Bom sinal... Deixou a porta trancada...".

-Deve ter algum feitiço nas janelas, Draco. Algo que nos impeça de entrar... Deixá-las desprotegidas não é algo que seu pai faria!

-Acy, minha maior esperança é que ele seja tão desconfiado a ponto de esquecer os lugares mais óbvios. Ele já fez isso uma vez, havia feitiços até nas portas dos banheiros, mas na da frente...

Montaram nas vassouras e se impulsionaram em direção às janelas. Lá estavam, parados olhando para os vidros. Algo deveria ser feito, se fossem vistos ali chamariam muita atenção. Draco olhou para Acies, que retribuiu o olhar apreensivo. Ele esticou seu braço lentamente, sua mão tremia, não sabia o que esperar daquela janela, algum feitiço poderia até o matar, ou pior, denunciar que estavam lá.

Tocou a maçaneta que se abriu com facilidade, nada sentiu e nenhum barulho ouviu, rapidamente pularam para dentro caindo os dois no chão de carpete vermelho. Encostou-se à parede ao lado de Acies após fechar a janela. Ela sorriu e os dois voltaram a respirar.  

-Nossa... Juro que esperei pela minha morte!

-Aproveitemos enquanto estamos vivos... –a menina disse se levantando.

O escritório de seu pai era menor do que o esperado. Não se pode dizer que o lugar fosse pequeno, era bem amplo e confortável. Uma bela mesa de madeira grossa ficava no meio do recinto. À sua direita existia uma enorme poltrona de couro preto brilhante e ao seu lado uma exótica luminária prateada, que era uma serpente e de sua boca vinha a luz. A prateleira de livros certamente era o grande atrativo do espaço. Continha milhares de títulos, variando de romances, contos de fadas até aritmancia avançada. 

-Draco, se não encontrarmos aqui, podemos desistir...

Iniciaram a busca silenciosa, não poderiam fazer barulho ou os elfos notariam o movimento. Subiam nas cadeiras e procuravam por algum que pudesse conter a informação buscada. Há pouco Acies descobrira um livro chamado _Profecias do Século_, se animaram mas nada demais encontraram ali, as profecias eram do século dezoito. "O que o maluco do meu pai quer com profecias do século dezoito???".

Passaram toda a tarde enfiados naquele escritório abafado, não comiam há quase um dia, nenhum dos livros interessou, o céu havia escurecido e a noite chegava. Tinham que voltar para Hogwarts, antes que alguém decidisse procurar por eles na enfermaria. "Ainda bem que aquele velho Dumbledore não está lá, se não logicamente, como sabe tudo, saberia que estamos aqui...".

-Eu desisto! –Acies murmurou, jogando-se em uma cadeira.

-Não! Não podemos... –ele a puxou

-"Não há nada" aqui!

-Droga!!! –ele sussurrou um pouco mais alto.

-Draco... Draco... Não há um livro sequer de magia negra nessa estante...

-Eu sei!

-Então devem estar em outro lugar...

-Isso é óbvio... Mas, onde???

A garota lhe mostrou o belo dragão vermelho. –Você encontrou uma passagem... E é nessa passagem que encontraremos tudo o que procuramos...

-Sim! Mas... Eu não me lembro!!! Não me lembro como abri a parede...

-Pense! Pense... 

Ele se esforçava tremendamente, era muito pequeno e pouco lembrava daquele dia. Sabia que havia tropeçado em alguma coisa e caído em cima de outra e após sua queda a estante se movera, abrindo uma pequena fenda.

-Eu caí, mas me apoiei... Não me lembro em que, e isso abriu a porta...

Draco olhava o escritório com atenção, respirava com força. Seus olhos passavam por todas as mobílias, todos os enfeites, todas as formas existentes naquele lugar. Nada. Não conseguiria...

Após diversos minutos algo lhe chamou atenção. Uma estátua de vidro vermelho, uma escultura sem forma, arredondada. "Isso! Tropecei na serpente e fui direto por cima da mesa... Como era pequeno alcancei aquela escultura...".

Correu até a pequena escultura e puxou-a. 

Lenta e silenciosamente a estante se moveu e uma pequena fenda se abriu.

-Encontramos... –Acies disse sorrindo.

Passaram pela abertura sem dificuldade e ao chegarem do outro lado viram o que poucos veriam.

-Nossa... 

-Draco, o que é isso?

Havia uma pequena sala de chão de madeira, escura, com algumas poucas velas que se acenderam ao entrarem. Em meio àquela penumbra um belo sofá marrom encostado à parede, no lado oposto um grande armário.

Ao abrirem suas portas pesadas encontraram uma gigantesca coleção de livros de magia das trevas. Eram centenas de livros com capas grossas de couro colorido e símbolos macabros.

-Olha... _Perversidade Amoral_. O que será que aprendo lendo esse livro??? –ele perguntou assustado

-Talvez ele ensine a matar sem sentir culpa. Mas ainda prefiro esse... _Manual Prático das Maldições Imperdoáveis_ _número 15_.

-Ow... Olha! Esse é bom... Muito bom! _Verdades e Mentiras Sobre os Poderes do Bem_. 

-Ah... _Aperfeiçoando as Maldições de Tortura._ Seu pai é um pouco louco...

-Um pouco??? Que tal: _O Satã como deus Único_???

-Vamos ao que interessa... Antes que encontremos mais títulos interessantes. –a menina disse apavorada

Procuraram por mais uma hora até que Acies vibrou.

-Esse... Sim... _Ritos Proféticos dos Próximos Séculos_.

-Acy... Esse é o número dez...

-Ah... –ela falou de modo engraçado

-Como vamos levar esses... Um, dois, três... Dezoito livros...???

-Precisamos de uma varinha... A varinha de sua mãe...

-É! É! Nessa penumbra eu até lembro meu pai... Posso chamar um elfo, fingir que sou ele e mandá-lo pegar a varinha dela sem que perceba... Eles obedecem meu pai...

-Bom... É o que temos.

Draco estalou os dedos e poucos segundos após a porta do escritório foi destrancada e um pequeno elfo apareceu. Acies estava escondida atrás do sofá e ele conseguiu deixar sua voz ainda mais parecida com a de Lucius. 

-Traga a varinha de Narcissa, sem que ela perceba. Não diga que estou aqui... Vá rápido e não abra a boca... –a pequena criatura correu para fora e em poucos minutos trouxe uma longa varinha de madeira rosada.

-Jogue-a para mim com cuidado... Sim... Agora saia e espere que logo o chamarei! 

Acies retirou os livros da estante e os pôs lado a lado em três pilhas de seis. Draco apontou a varinha para os livros e murmurou: _-Comminuo_! Os livros encolheram e logo couberam nos bolsos de suas roupas.

-Pronto... Agora vamos, Draco... Já é tarde e precisamos chegar a Hogwarts até amanhã...

Ele chamou novamente o elfo.

-Leve a varinha para onde estava. Tranque a porta e não comente sobre isso, nem comigo mesmo.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

Chegaram muito cansados a Hogwarts, foram várias horas desconfortáveis de vôo em cima de uma vassoura. Desceram na Torre de Astronomia e pela posição do Sol notou ser quase oito horas da manhã. Logo as aulas começariam.

Mandaram as vassouras voltarem para os seus lugares e vestiram os uniformes, já estavam na escola e sentiam-se aliviados por poderem usar magia novamente. Desceram as longas escadas que pareciam não ter fim e ao chegarem no corredor perceberam que o movimento já era grande.

-Vamos para o Salão... –ele disse e Acies o seguiu.

-Precisamos encontrar um modo de avisar os outros. Há muita pesquisa a ser feita, precisaremos de ajuda...

-Resolvemos isso depois... –ele falou cambaleando.–Que sono!!! –disse bocejando. –Estou sem condições...

-Nem me diga... –ela concordou preguiçosamente.

-Acy... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? –o tempo que passaram juntos e tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior  fez com que ele pensasse que pouco sabia sobre aquela pessoa que andava ao seu lado.

-Pode... –ela disse calmamente

-Você sabe quem foi sua mãe?

-Por que quer saber?

-Você... A cada dia me surpreende... ... Bom, no seu quarto... Você...

-Virei uma fada... É estranho, isso nunca havia acontecido antes, eu sinto que aos poucos vou perdendo o controle... Minha mãe sim era uma fada, por isso certas coisas acontecem comigo... 

-Como você descobriu isso?

-É uma longa história... Mas te digo que não foi meu pai quem me contou...  

Andaram mais um pouco até chegarem ao Grande Salão, que como sempre estava cheio e barulhento. Entraram sem chamar atenção, apesar dos rostos abatidos e das enormes olheiras escuras somente três pares de olhos se interessaram por sua presença. 

Param na primeira mesa que encontraram, deixando os corpos inertes se apoiarem sobre a madeira. 

-Estamos na mesa errada... –Acies disse tomada pelo cansaço

-É... –foi tudo que conseguiu responder antes de soltar-se completamente sobre a mesa, sob os olhares assustados de outros alunos.

-Será que eles vão reclamar??? –ela perguntou com o rosto escondido em seus braços.

-Eles são bonzinhos...

Os dois sorriram. 

Um garoto dos Huffle Puff chegou até eles. Era alto e forte, tinha os cabelos muito negros e os olhos violetas, quase rosados. Draco percebeu que ele olhou com especial carinho para Acies e logo entendeu qual era o seu objetivo. "Vai saindo que ela tem namorado... E o namorado é perigoso...". Ele realmente não gostaria de ficar sob a mira dos gêmeos Weasley. "Eu sei disso, por experiência própria...".

-Acies... Tudo bem?

-Johnny... Estou um pouco cansada, ou melhor, MUITO cansada. 

-Você está bem? O que aconteceu???

-Nada que lhe interesse... –Draco cortou-o com educação, pelo menos foi o que ele achou.

-E você? O que está fazendo em nossa mesa? Sua serpente nojenta... Saia antes que seu veneno escorra...

-Tá! Tá... –ele disse sem se mover. Sabia que se não estivesse tão acabado poderia quebrar a cara daquele menino. "Bonzinho... Estúpido... Sorte sua que eu estou nesse estado deplorável".

Antes que o garoto dos olhos violetas pudesse responder professor Narrow pediu a palavra. O homem era exatamente igual ao que lhe havia sido descrito por Weasley, um rosto enorme com olhos pequenos e estranhamente arregalados, e sempre que falava parecia babar as palavras.

-Bom dia... –o homem arrastou as duas palavras, fazendo com que se parecessem um longo verso. –Hoje as aulas de Poção dos sextos anos tomarão lugar no auditório das masmorras. Aviso à Gryffindor e Slytherin que terão aulas em conjunto com as outras duas casas... Agradeço a atenção. –ele finalmente findou seu aviso.

-Aulas de Poção??? Não pode ser... É brincadeira... Porque... Eu... Eu estava preparada para dormir durante a aula de História!!!

-Faça alguma coisa...

-Eu??? Fazer o quê???

-Ah... Qualquer coisa... Esse homem é um tonto! Você não conseguiria mexer em seus pensamentos??? Talvez... Faça-o cometer suicídio!

-Suicídio??? Não... Você me deu uma idéia MUITO melhor...

-Então... –ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer –O que faremos hoje???

-Trabalho em grupo. –ela respondeu com naturalidade.

-Em grupo?

-Em grupo... E se prepare porque...

-Serei forçado a trabalhar com meus maiores inimigos...

-Você é tão inteligente, Draco!

Entraram no auditório que estava repleto de mesas circulares com lugar para cinco alunos. Em meio às mesas havia caldeirões de ferro grosso e algumas ervas escuras. Outros materiais como pinças de prata e espátulas de cobre estavam espalhados ao redor do caldeirão. "Algumas coisas têm que dar certo...".

-Não sentem! Sou eu quem vai escolher os grupos... A escolha dos integrantes de cada mesa será feita através de sorteio, envolvendo membros... –o homem levou um tempo assombroso só para dizer que entre todos que estavam naquela sala sortearia cinco para cada mesa. -LEVANTEM-SE. Agora, antes de escolher os grupos preciso dar um aviso. Cuidado com a Malva, se ela não for cortada do modo correto estragará todo o trabalho. Vamos aos componentes. –citou alguns nomes.

-Quinto grupo: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Acies Jones, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. –todos os outros alunos encararam-nos instintivamente, como quem espera por uma grande e interessantíssima confusão.

-NÃO vejo motivos para tanta fofoca... E o grupo... REUNA-SE IMEDIATAMENTE.

Sentaram silenciosamente na mesa que lhes foi indicada. Draco ficou entre Acies e Weasley, que apesar de tudo era um puro sangue. Potter ficou ao lado do cabeça vermelha e Acies ao lado de Granger, a quem já chamava pelo primeiro nome.

-Nossa! Mas que sorte, hein? –Weasley disse inocentemente

-Não foi sorte. –Potter falou olhando para Acies.

-Não, não foi.

-O que vocês conseguiram??? –Granger perguntou animadamente

Os dois tiraram de suas capas miniaturas de livros e mostraram os dezoito exemplares.

-Wow... WOW!!! –Weasley assustou-se ao ver os símbolos nas capas.

-E por isso... Por ficarmos dois dias sem dormir, sem comer, por voarmos horas e horas em vassouras desconfortáveis... Vocês fazem o trabalho enquanto nós dormimos. –Draco disse antes de se largar completamente sobre a mesa. –AH! Que coisa fedida é essa...

Granger já estava lendo a receita pela terceira vez e ele se irritara. Como ela conseguia enrolar tanto para fazer algo tão simples. 

_Poção Agnitio Anthymema_

_Descoberta por Vladimir Minimin, em Vladvostok no ano de 1345. A poção Agnitio Anthymema dá a quem a ingere a capacidade de acessar os pensamentos de uma determinada pessoa por um curto período de tempo. Seu preparo deve ser cuidadoso, pois explosões são freqüentes e causam sérios danos psíquicos aos afetados. O próprio Vladimir Minimin enlouqueceu após tomar uma dose muito grande de sua poção. Morreu aos 134 anos no Hospital Nacional de Doenças Psíquicas Mágicas de Moscou._

**_Ingredientes_**

**_30 gramas de Erva da Montanha moída_**

**_3 pitadas de Losna em p_**

**_1 colher de chá de suco de Losna_**

**_4 folhas de Malva_**

**_5 cristais de Há _**

**_Pó de citrus_**

Logo ele começou a cortar as folhas de Malva, colocou os pedaços no caldeirão, acrescentou trinta gramas de erva moída. Mexeu com força e ouviu Granger se desesperar.

-Malfoy, tenha cuidado!!! Se a poção explode...

-Não! Não vai explodir!!! –continuou socando os ingredientes sem atenção, precisava acabar logo com aquilo.

-Senhores sua poção deverá ficar verde escura, passarei nas mesas testando o efeito de seu trabalho.

-MALFOY! –Potter berrou –O que você fez??? Nossa poção está vermelha!!!!!!!!!!!

-AH! NÃO PODE SER... SAI! –Granger olhava em pânico para o caldeirão. –E AGORA??? NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!! SEU LOUCO!!!

-Calma... Calma... –Acies disse em um tom de gozação. –Tudo ficará bem.

-É MESMO??? BOM SABER!!! PORQUE EU NÃO VEJO COMO NOS SALVAREMOS... –Weasley disse com raiva.

-Hum... Creio que o Senhor Weasley tenha razão. Não será fácil fazer essa poção funcionar... Muito me surpreende senhorita Granger... –o estranho homem disse vitoriosamente. 

-Não vejo razão para dizer que nossa poção não funcionará...

-Não, senhorita Jones...??? Você crê que essa poção surtirá efeitos?

-Sim... Incrível... Não é??? Não vejo razão para duvidar da efetividade de nossa poção. Eu mesma a provarei...

-Não! –Draco falou. –Esse negócio pode te matar...

-Nenhum dos ingredientes é forte o bastante para matar... Fique tranqüilo.

Acies pôs uma pequena quantidade no frasco e após ouvir Narrow dizendo que era o bastante sorriu.

-Agora diga o que penso...

-Pensa que poderia pensar em qualquer coisa, afinal nossa poção nunca funcionará... Deveria estar Verde... Não! Como ela consegue saber que estou pensando isso... Estranho! É o bastante???

-Sim! Realmente não sei como fizeram isso... Ficam com a nota média, afinal a poção não foi feita adequadamente... –o professor se distanciou.

Draco notou que Acies colocara algo dourado em sua boca, mas pouca importância deu para isso, certamente era somente uma bala. Entretanto notou que a pele da menina se empalideceu em poucos segundos e ela logo segurou a cabeça.

-Minha cabeça... O que você pôs... –ela caiu desmaiada

-Acy! ACY! ACORDA, POR FAVOR... Acorda... Vai... –ele se desesperou ao vê-la em seus braços, completamente inerte com os lábios esbranquiçados e as veias do rosto a vista. –Acies... Acies...

-Leve-a para enfermaria... Leve-a logo! –Narrow comandou assustado.

-Acies... –Granger os seguia preocupada.

-Malfoy, você a matou!!!! –Potter disse com a voz trêmula, todos saíram juntos da sala.

-Não... Não... Não! O homem disse que nada que havia ali mataria!

-E você acreditou nele??? Já disse que aquele professor é um estúpido! Seu... SEU INCOMPETENTE! 

-Ron, agora não... –Granger disse com os olhos molhados.

Já estavam longe da sala e foi quando Draco sentiu o corpo de Acies mexer e logo ela estava em pé.

-Perfeito! À Cabana dos Gritos!!!

-Acy... –ele disse cautelosamente

-_Desmaio Instantâneo Weasley_... O que acham??? Será a sensação do Verão! Três comprimidos por dez galeões! Logo estará a venda, estou aceitando encomendas... 

-NUNCA... NUNCA... NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO??? NUNCA MAIS PENSE EM FAZER ISSO!!! –ele urrou ouvindo sua voz ecoar pelo corredor. Como ela ousou deixá-lo em tal estado de nervos???

-Prometo. –ela disse sorrindo infantilmente –Agora vamos ao trabalho... Fred já deve estar nos esperando...

-Foi tudo planejado? –Draco perguntou.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

Explicação do último capítulo: **Para quem ficou com ciúme do beijo entre o Draco e a Acies... Quero explicar que na magia o beijo é como um selo, um modo de selar uma promessa! Isso aconteceu, nada mais! Eles não têm qualquer relação além da amizade! _Adoro a Ginny, e nunca faria algo assim com ela! (Lembrem-se que isso já aconteceu quando ela beijou o Harry!)_**

_Oi gente! Vocês não gostaram do último capítulo, né??? Me desculpem... Foram tão poucas reviews... Vocês me mimaram MUITO! Mesmo quando não gostarem me mandem mensagens com suas críticas (qualquer tipo, até telepática!)!_

**_E esse capítulo??? Vocês gostaram??? Ah, estou ansiosa para saber! Mandem bastantes reviews, tá bom??? (Uma escritora mimada e insegura...)_**

**_VALEUZÃO (Obrigada para quem revisou! Gente, vocês fizeram minha semana mais feliz!!! Adorei!)._**

**B.K. Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! Um recado maravilhoso! Fico tão feliz em saber que você está gostando! Adorei a mensagem, e espero que esse capítulo esteja melhor que o anterior, então me conte! Beijões...

**Rute**** Riddle:** Amei o recado! É bom saber que gostou da parte da fada, tem gente que ficou com ciúme pela Ginny, só por causa do beijo... Eu já estava preparada para isso, ainda bem que você entendeu direitinho! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Cila****:** Oi Cila! Suas reviews são sempre maravilhosas, como já te disse! Fico feliz por saber que está gostando da minha estória! Continue acompanhando e sempre me deixando suas críticas e outros comentários... Beijões...

**Fefs**** Malfoy:** Nada rolou entre o Draco e a Acies... O beijo não foi realmente um beijo, é algo sobrenatural, afinal ela não era ela, e ele também não... Na magia o beijo é visto como um laço de promessa, infelizmente esqueci de explicar tudo isso, não interprete mau! Adorei sua mensagem, é bom saber que você está gostando, apesar de tudo! Mas fica sossegada que eu nunca faria nada de mal para a Ginny! Eu "adoro ela"!!! Continue acompanhando a fic e me deixando seus comentários, são MUITO ÚTEIS! Beijões...

**Raisa**** Melyanna:** Obrigada por sua mensagem! Se for fazer um pedido para as fadas tome cuidado com elas, não são tão boas quanto parecem! Lembre-se que eu não sou TÃO malvada... Talvez os deixe viver... Hahahaha! Hahaha! (risadas maléficas). Continue acompanhando a fic, sempre deixando seus comentários, o que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...


	5. Viso Adnexus O Grande Encontro

**Capítulo 5:** _Visio Adnexus_

Andaram pelos campos em passos rápidos, pois apesar de todos os alunos estarem nas classes, as janelas poderiam denunciá-los. Chegaram perto da árvore parando a uma distância segura de seus galhos enfeitiçados; Draco estava assustado, afinal não sabia como conseguiriam passar por aquela fenda sem serem atacados pelo Salgueiro maluco.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Weasley levantando uma longa vara de madeira que pareceu pesar em seus braços fortes e tocar com ela um quase imperceptível nó na parte superior do caule grosso. A árvore não esboçou qualquer reação, mas pareceu inerte frente à entrada de Potter e Granger. Seguiu-os com cautela.

A passagem levou-o a um estranho e escuro corredor que cheirava a mofo e parecia não ter fim; a luz que emanava das varinhas tornava visíveis as paredes velhas daquele caminho.

Chegaram finalmente a um espaço ainda mais nojento que o caminho que os levara até lá. As paredes de madeira estavam corroídas e as longas cortinas amareladas completamente rasgadas, como se arranhadas por enormes garras. Uma cama velha tomava o canto direito, e no centro do recinto um piano com as cordas à mostra. Em uma das paredes havia uma lareira e logo à cima dela um enorme espelho sujo e envelhecido.

Ao redor da sala existiam poltronas velhas, algumas cobertas por lençóis antigos. Em uma dessas cadeiras velhas estava sentado Fred. 

Pela primeira vez Draco notava como a figura daquele menino poderia ser imponente. Ele era alto e esguio, as pernas longas lhe davam um aspecto esquisito de poder. Todo vestido de negro tinha cabelos mais loiros que os de seu irmão e seu sorriso sarcástico fez com que, por alguns segundos, fosse temido.

-Vocês demoraram... 

Não parecia ser o mesmo Fred da noite da passagem de ano, certamente não era. 

-Fred... –Acies correu e se jogou nos braços do garoto que a abraçou ternamente.

O sorriso autêntico e maroto voltara ao rosto dele, fazendo com que Draco relaxasse e devolve-se a varinha ao bolso de sua capa. "Você é esquisito... Muito esquisito mesmo...".

-Malfoy! Draco... Eu estava brincando, seu palhaço! Sempre fui bom em atuações... Ou você acha que é fácil culpar o pirralho do seu irmão de cinco anos por explodir o forno pela terceira vez em um mês...!

-AH! ENTÃO FORAM VOCÊS! EU SABIA!!! Que droga, por que sempre sou eu quem apanha??? –Weasley reclamou.

-Como você sabe o que eu pensei??? –perguntou ainda desconfiado.

-Vi você segurando a varinha... Só isso... 

-Eu não sou palhaço... Saiba disso...

-UH! Que medo do Draco... Não, como é mesmo??? Draquinho! Draquinho... Chuchuzinho!!! Draquinho!

-NÃO – ME – CHAME – DE – DRAQUINHO! 

-Draquinho! Draquinho... 

-Pára, Fred! Chega! Temos dezoito livros para serem analisados, e pouco tempo para o fazer... Então, diríamos que devemos começar LOGO!

-Hermione, você nunca vai mudar!!! –ele se resignou, fazendo com que os livros voltassem ao tamanho original.

Passaram toda a manhã procurando por alguma informação, não puderam deixar o local para almoçar, chamariam a atenção dos que estivessem por perto do Salgueiro. Para a alegria de todos Fred trouxera um bocado de doces e balas, o maior problema era saber se comê-las seria seguro.

-Podem pegar... Estão todas limpas...

-Ah... Lógico! –Acies disse, pegando um bolinho azulado.

Em poucos segundos bolinhas azuis começaram a sair por sua orelha. 

-Eu adoro as bolinhas, são minhas favoritas!!! –ela pulava brincando com as bolhas.

-Eu pensei que os doces estavam limpos, Fred... –o cabeça vermelha torceu os lábios.

-E estão... Todos... Menos esses bolinhos. São os favoritos da Acies, por isso os trouxe! –recebeu um beijo da menina após o dizer.

Continuaram a pesquisa durante toda a tarde, por mais que procurassem nada parecia bom o bastante... Nada... As vozes falavam todas ao mesmo tempo, os olhos ardiam... Nunca descobririam... Nunca... Seria tudo em vão, perderia Ginny... Não aceitaria isso! De modo algum... Nunca... Não aceitava a escuridão que fez com que tudo desaparecesse... Lenta, dolorosa e tristemente...

Abriu os olhos novamente, seu coração acelerou ao notar uma figura vindo em sua direção. Aquela pessoa chegou mais perto, e foi quando ele viu...

Como estava bela naquela noite, não que não o fosse nas outras, porém parecia diferente. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam refletindo as estrelas e o longo cabelo lhe caía pelas costas nuas. O bonito vestido claro era feito de um tecido fino que voava acompanhando o vento.

Draco não pôde identificar onde estava, mas isso não importava, afinal ela estava ali com ele. 

Há tanto não ficavam tão perto como agora, seu coração chorava ao pensar que tudo poderia acabar em instantes e que ele descobriria que aquilo era um sonho.

-Não pense... Não pense no final, quando tantas coisas só estão começando... –ela pareceu ler sua mente. –Estamos aqui, juntos... Finalmente... Não importa se é sonho, ilusão, devemos viver aquela vida que imaginamos.

-Mas... Não posso lhe perder...

-Draco, você nunca me perderá! Ouça, sempre me teve, antes mesmos de nos conhecermos, antes mesmo de sabermos o que tudo isso significaria... –ela apontou suavemente para o céu.

Sentiu o toque quente das mãos macias que lhe percorreram o rosto, parando em seu pescoço. Os lábios rosados beijaram sua face de um modo que lhe aqueceu a alma, de um modo que só ela conseguia fazer.

 Cautelosamente os olhares se cruzaram e em poucos segundos os corpos já se esquentavam colados um ao outro. 

Beijavam-se como fazem os que se recusam a esquecer, os que ignoram a distância, porque sabem que podemos estar muito perto, mesmo quando milhas nos separam. Beijaram-se como se em segundos tudo fosse desaparecer na neblina.

O destino final foi uma dura parede, na qual Virgínia se apoiou sem ao menos notar os apelos de suas costas doloridas. 

As mãos brigavam e os corpos urgiam por uma proximidade que parecia impossível; Virgínia pareceu mais forte e rasgou sua camisa negra, fazendo com que todos os botões voassem. 

Ainda beijando o pescoço macio dela e sentindo sua respiração ofegante procurou por um modo de arrancar-lhe a roupa, e na falta de botões rasgou o fino tecido com grande facilidade, deixando-a com o alvo colo completamente nu.

Virgínia enlaçou-lhe a cintura com suas longas pernas e seu corpo agradeceu sentir todo o pouco peso da menina que ainda tinha o vestido preso no quadril.

Separaram-se por alguns segundos e se observaram com carinho. Com uma de suas mãos puxou a garota para si e ia beijá-la quando ouviu um conhecido urro:

-MALFOY! MALFOY, ESTÁ MALUCO??? AI QUE NOJO!!! 

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Weasley, estava agarrado a ele e a poucos centímetros de beijá-lo. O susto fez com que empurrasse o grande ruivo para longe e caísse da cadeira velha de pernas bambas na qual estava sentado, batendo dolorosamente com as costas no chão.

-WEASLEY??? –disse limpando sua boca. –Weasley... O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui??? –ele reclamou desamassando a roupa. 

-O que você acha??? Está retardado??? Por favor, estávamos procurando as coisas nesses livros esquisitos do SEU pai... Você dormiu e além de babar na folha começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos... Daí a Hermione me mandou ver se você estava tendo um treco, eu cheguei perto e você me agarrou e continuou falando um monte de coisa que eu não entendi até que me puxou e seu eu não berro na sua orelha você ia... Ia... Ia... Ergh! Me be... be... beijar....! ERGH!!!

-Eu? Beijar... Você? Ergh... 

-Aê irmãozinho... Não sabia de sua preferência por loiras... Ou melhor, LOIROS!!! –Fred disse em um dos cantos rindo muito. –Hermione, você sabia disso??? ", o George já comentou que você é bem bonitinha, se quiser... E pode checar que ele é bonitão!!!!

-Cala a boca, Fred! Eu... Eu...

-Pára Ron... Ele está brincando, não vê??? Não o leve a sério, já não basta a confusão e agora isso... Vamos continuar...

-Ron e Draco! Ron e Draco! Ron e Draco... 

-Cala a boca!

-Ron e Draco, Ron e Draco...

Potter ria da cara de seu amigo que só não estava mais vermelho por simples impossibilidade. –Ron, é brincadeira...

O garoto continuou e ele era quem estava ficando nervoso, porém logo se lembrou do sonho que teve, de sua ruiva quase nua em seus braços, dos beijos e do toque macio, esquecendo das brincadeiras estúpidas do menino.

-Ron e Draco... Ron e Draco...

-Fred... –Acies o chamou sorrindo, mas ele não parou. -CALA A BOCA FRED!!! –ela reiterou com mais propriedade, calando-o finalmente.

 Repentinamente, ainda em meio àquela confusão Granger chamou-os.

-Ouçam isso... –ela seguia as linhas com o dedo indicador, lendo as palavras vagarosamente. _–Desde os primórdios da humanidade o maior desafio de feiticeiros e feiticeiras foi encontrar um modo de absorver os poderes infinitos da natureza, principalmente as forças da Luz; a força dos Pontos de Luz. Após se unirem, esses pontos encontraram um destino final que tem poder que não pode ser medido. Há um único modo de absorver toda a força da Luz: usando-se o sangue de um talismã profético._

-Sangue??? –esta havia sido a única palavra que lhe chamara a tenção. Sabia desde o início de tudo que se não conseguisse salvar Ginny a sua filha morreria, porém tentara desesperadamente não pensar nisso. Imaginar a morte daquela criança era pior do que imaginar a sua própria. –Sangue...

Enquanto ele segurava as lágrimas Acies andava de um lado para o outro, como se aquelas palavras fizessem algum sentido. Ele não aguentou por muito tempo e precisou desabafar.

-"TIMO!!! –ele gritou com ódio. Aquelas poucas linhas de nada adiantariam e suas dúvidas só fizeram aumentar.

-Muito bom realmente... –Acies disse coçando o queixo; estava tão concentrada que nem mesmo notara a ironia em seu comentário.

-MUITO BOM??? COMO ASSIM, MUITO BOM??? VOCÊ S" PODE ESTAR LOUCA...

-DRACO, não grite... Por favor... Eu preciso pensar! –ela manteve os olhos fixos no chão de madeira, que rangia a cada passo que dava.

-Malfoy ela tem razão... Essas informações são muito úteis...

-Granger, você também está louca...

-NÃO ESTOU! Não estou louca... Ouça o que temos a dizer primeiro antes de ficar criticando as pessoas do modo como ADORA fazer... –ela foi incisiva. –Existem pontos na Terra onde uma força extrema pode ser concebida, mas nunca absorvida... Os Pontos de Luz! 

-Com o talismã Voldemort conseguirá absorver a energia da Luz... –Acies parecia alarmada. –E isso não é bom...

-Do que vocês estão falando??? –Weasley perguntou.

-Então... Até onde consegui entender Ginny está no Ponto de Luz... Onde fica isso???

-Malfoy, esse é um dos mistérios da Magia. Na verdade poucos acreditam na existência desses pontos... –Granger respondeu com grande má vontade.

-"TIMO! –ele gritou –"timo... Incrivelmente ótimo! Vejam que maravilha! Descobrimos que a Gin deve estar em algum lugar onde uma tal força desconhecida age de um modo que ninguém sabe como e que na verdade não existe!!!! Vamos... VAMOS –ele urrou com raiva –Vamos, o que vocês estão esperando... Peguem suas vassouras... –caiu sentado em uma cadeira escondendo o rosto desesperado com as duas mãos.

-Esses pontos existem... –Acies disse tristemente. –Nasci em um deles...

-O que??? –Potter perguntou assustado. –Você nasceu em um Ponto de Força???

-Luz... –Draco o corrigiu

-Isso daí...

-ENTÃO VOCÊ SABE ONDE É!!! VAMOS LOGO... –ele fez menção de deixar o local, mas foi fortemente puxado por Weasley, a pedido de Granger, e acabou sentado novamente. –O QUE?

-Draco, eu nasci no terceiro Ponto. Ginny deve estar na cabeça da Serpente, no ponto de maior energia... E ANTES QUE COMECE A FALAR –Acies aumentou o tom de voz –Não sei, **ainda**, onde esse ponto se localiza...

-NÃO! NÃO GRITE, É MINHA VEZ! –o cabeça vermelha fez sinal para Draco. - "TIMO, INCRIVELMENTE "TIMO!!! ENQUANTO ISSO MINHA IRMÃ É COMIDA POR UM BANDO DE COMENSAIS IDIOTAS!!! –ele urrou em direção ao nada.

-Serpente??? Que serpente??? –ele perguntou desolado.

-Por acaso vocês sabem o que são os Pontos de Luz? –Acies lançou

-Pontos? Eu pensei que era um só... –Weasley disse. –Mas, pensando bem, se você nasceu no terceiro quer dizer que há um primeiro e um segundo, não é???

-Não, eles não sabem... Na verdade eu mesma não sei o porquê de pensar que eles saberiam! –Granger empinou o nariz e continuou. –Há uma crença sobre a existência de um poderoso artefato, um cálice, aquele que teria sido usado na última ceia do Grande Deus, o Santo Graal. Esse Graal ficou oculto por um longo tempo, mas a sua existência sempre foi envolta em mistério e mitos. É fato que tal artefato carrega um poder incomensurável, o que foi logo descoberto pelos seres humanos.

-Afogados em sua ganância os homens beberam do cálice, queriam o poder de qualquer modo, ansiavam por ser deus. Mas há um único problema... Na Terra e em parte material nenhuma do Universo há corpo preparado para tal poder, o Deus é único e carrega algo que não é para os humanos. Aqueles que tomaram da água após benzê-la no cálice tiveram seus corpos sugados pelo infinito, viraram estrelas e suas almas se tornaram mortas e eternamente tristes. O poder do Graal o escondeu dos homens, que continuaram sua procura. Diz-se que ele encontrou o seu lugar após fechar um ciclo poderoso o bastante para ocultá-lo das mãos dos que desejavam seu poder, esse ciclo se fechou no ponto mais forte, formando uma serpente, com o cálice em sua cabeça. –Acies disse sem gaguejar

-Cada um desses locais onde o Graal foi encontrado se tornou um Ponto de Luz, um ponto de forte concentração de poder que é ativado pelo Sol. –Granger terminou.

Acies mostrou a marca que tinha em seu pulso. Draco já havia notado aquilo uma vez, mas agora prestou especial atenção. Um desenho levemente avermelhado na forma de um Sol, com alguns raios mais longos e outros mais curtos.

-Onde você nasceu? –Weasley perguntou serenamente.

-No Egito...

-Em nenhum lugar encontraremos informações sobre esses pontos, infelizmente poucos crêem neles... Só nos resta uma opção... –Granger disse encarando-os todos.

-Só nos resta ver o que ela vê, sentir o que ela sente, estar onde ela está... –Acies completou

_-Visio Adnexus..._ –Draco falou, focando seus olhos no nada.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Capítulo 5:** _O Grande Encontro_

Não sabia há quantos dias já estava lá, mas tinha certeza que esse período ultrapassara uma semana. A rotina diária a entediava, as coisas aconteciam sempre como no dia anterior, isso desde que chegara. Para sua felicidade Lucius Malfoy havia desaparecido, nunca mais o vira, quem cuidava pessoalmente dela era Augustus Jones.

Descobrira que naquele quarto havia um enorme banheiro de paredes de pedra, com uma deliciosa banheira de águas mornas. Ficou satisfeita ao tomar banho, e agora passava horas naquele local, era certamente um bom modo de matar todo o tempo que tinha disponível. 

Naquela manhã se surpreendeu ao notar que a vestiriam com um belo vestido vermelho. Até aquele dia usara somente roupas negras, vestidos longos e muito chiques, porém o que vestiria hoje era completamente diferente, curto e de alças. O tecido leve se assemelhava à seda e o corte reto dava à peça um ar de extrema simplicidade.

Sentiu-se bem nele, principalmente porque sabia que Augustus sempre a deixava andar descalça pelos corredores de pedra, e ficaria bem mais fácil o fazer sem uma cauda com a qual se preocupar.

Assustou-se após a abrupta abertura da porta que se chocou violentamente contra a parede fazendo um estrondo muito desagradável. Mais desagradável ainda foi a surpresa que teve ao encarar o belo homem de cabelos muito loiros.

-Hum... –ele bufou ao notá-la pronta. –Calce-se... 

-Não... –respondeu firmemente.

-Quem pensa que é para responder desse modo para mim??? –ele se aproximou ameaçadoramente. Ginny tremeu, entretanto continuou com seus olhos firmes colados nos dele. Sabia que tinha um trunfo, seu filho era o talismã e por isso nada fariam com ela antes que ele nascesse, deveria se utilizar desse privilégio enquanto ainda era tempo.

-A mãe do talismã que o seu Lorde deseja... A mãe daquilo que lhe interessa...

Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy se estreitaram, indicando que havia sido tomado por uma enorme raiva. Sentiu-se penetrada por toda aquela fúria, fora definitivamente atingida pela ira daquele homem. 

Manter seus olhos severos era uma tarefa quase impossível frente ao pavor que sentia, suas pernas estavam bambas e seu corpo arrepiado. Sabia que acabara de cometer um grande erro provocando-o, porém sabia também que ele nada poderia fazer contra ela, ao menos naquele momento. Tal certeza lhe deu grande força e certa confiança.

-Você se acha muito importante, não é mesmo? Acredita-se algo maior do que realmente é. Aviso-lhe que isso não é seguro, não confie tanto em si menina, não o faça, pode encontrar problemas... Agora se calce...

-Já disse que vou descalça... –não entendia de onde brotava tanta coragem, mas sabia que ela estava lá.

-Você...

-Augustus permite que ande descalça... E já notei que está a cima de você, deve respeito a ele! –acabara de encontrar o ponto fraco. Os olhos de Malfoy queimavam de um jeito que a permitia notá-los flamejar. "Certamente seria mais seguro você se calçar...".

-Venha. –ele disse simplesmente, seguindo em direção à porta.

"Ginny... Você acabou de encarar Lucius Malfoy! Arthur, já pode se orgulhar de sua mãe...".

Seguiu-o animadamente, não conhecia os caminhos e a cada dia se sentia mais perdida, pois pedras se moviam abrindo largas fendas nas paredes e algumas escadas mudavam de posição. O homem andava muito rápido, e ela não teve problemas para acompanhá-lo.

-O que é esse lugar???

Não obteve resposta.

-O que é esse lugar???

Ele novamente fingiu não a escutar.

-O QUE É ESSE LUGAR??? –ela urrou ouvindo sua voz ecoar.

-Não é do seu interesse... –Lucius respondeu olhando-a com enorme desprezo.

-Estou presa aqui... Obviamente é do meu interesse...

-Garota, cale-se, imediatamente! –ele se aproximou encostando-a à parede, chegou muito perto, quase encostando sua boca à dela. Foi-lhe impossível não pensar em Draco, o hálito fresco era o mesmo, assim como os olhos. –Saiba que queremos sua criança... Não você... Morrerá, morrerá antes do que espera...

Era a primeira em que pensava no que lhe aconteceria após o nascimento de Arthur. 

-O que vão fazer a ele?

-Precisamos de seu sangue... Imagine...

Aquilo a tocou com uma força surreal, sentiu o coração parar de bater e o ar lhe faltou. Não poderia deixar que tocassem em seu filho. 

Fez o que veio à sua mente, esperou que o homem desse mais alguns passos, se virou e correu no sentido contrário a ele de modo insano, não pensava em caminhos, somente em se distanciar o mais que pudesse. 

As fortes batidas de seus pés contra o chão muito duro faziam com que suas pernas doessem, seus olhos nada viam, sua mente parecia não mais funcionar. A situação piorou após ouvir passos corridos de Malfoy que a seguia com uma velocidade incrível. 

Avistou uma parede com quatro portas negras, todas estavam trancadas.

-ABRAM! AGORA... –afogava-se em meio a lágrimas. Lucius Malfoy alcançou-a, ia agarrá-la pelo braço quando um vento muito forte tomou conta do lugar.  O homem logo se ajoelhou. As quatro portas se fundiram em uma única enorme placa de madeira negra e brilhante que se abriu fazendo todo o tufão zunir ainda mais fortemente.

-Vem pequena... –uma voz gelada a chamou. Uma voz que ela reconheceu sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Mesmo tomada por grande medo acatou ao chamado, adentrando a sala escura com passos cautelosos. 

A escuridão tomava o lugar por completo, a porta voltou a se fechar fazendo-a pular. Nada podia ver, o que trouxe tremenda insegurança fazendo-a se encolher instintivamente sobre seu próprio corpo.

-Não há razão para teres medo... Estamos sós aqui.

-Por que não ascende a luz???

-Te assustarias com toda a certeza... 

-Não... Creio que não...

-Acredita, minha querida...

-Por favor...

Escutou um estalar de dedos e uma luz misteriosa tomou o local. Era fraca, mas permitia que o recinto fosse observado com facilidade. Estava no meio de uma enorme sala de pedra, sem janelas ou qualquer entrada de ar. Os carpetes eram vermelhos, com estranhos e macabros desenhos, as poltronas pareciam fofas.

No lado oposto a ela notou a forma alta, parada virada para a parede.

-Riddle... –ela o reconheceu. O homem se virou vagarosamente, mostrando-se para ela. Suas feições lhe trouxeram milhares de estranhas imagens à sua mente, imagens das quais não se lembrava. Era o mesmo jovem Tom que vira pela primeira vez, belos olhos amarelados e cabelos castanhos.

-Não gosto quando choras...

-Então por que me prendeu aqui??? 

-Foi necessário...

-Necessário? Necessário? Agora me diz que foi necessário? 

-Sim...

-Não seja falso Riddle! Primeiro diz que não me quer chorando, e agora se justifica dizendo que me prender nesse local, em um quarto, foi necessário???

Sentia-se à vontade conversando com ele, não sabia bem a razão disso, também não se interessava por ela. Falar com aquele homem era como conversar com uma pessoa que há muito conhecia.

-Foste novamente escolhida por mim!

-Não desistiu, não é mesmo??? Não desistiu de me matar! Fique tranquilo, dessa vez conseguirá atingir seu objetivo.

-Vejo que não gostastes dos poderes que a ti dei... Pensei que serias feliz se diferente dos outros...

-Poderes??? Você me deu??? Herdei todos eles de minha avó...

-Não sede estúpida, minha criança... Poderes como o que tens aparecem até em muggles, crês mesmo que me arriscaria a precisar de um muggle??? –ele pronunciou a última palavra com enorme desprezo.

-Quem você pensa que é? Veja... Se olhe em um espelho... Perdoe-me, grande Lorde, havia me esquecido por um breve momento que não tem coragem o bastante para admirar seu próprio reflexo. Vive coberto em uma imagem do passado! Vive dele, pois sabe que nada mais lhe restou! Parabéns! Nota-se que tanto poder lhe fez bem...

-Dei-te poderes, não os tirarei de ti... Porém não estejas tão segura de tua importância, nunca! Os maiores erros são os que cometemos quando estamos muito seguros de nós mesmos...

-Sei que não vai me matar... Até que Arthur nasça precisa de mim...

-Arthur??? Tens certeza de tudo, até mesmo que tua criança será um menino...

-Sei que será!

-SEI, SEI, SEI!!! O QUE SABES??? O QUE SABES SE ÉS SOMENTE UMA CRIANÇA ASSUSTADA...? Nada sabes, nada... Crê no que te digo! Ouve bem, ouve com cuidado... Não penses que és insubstituível, não penses que Arthur –ele acentuou –te salvará. Não penses besteiras e principalmente, não faças besteiras! Agora vai... 

Imediatamente uma porta apareceu em uma parede, se abriu sozinha. Andou cabisbaixa até a passagem, não sabia bem aonde chegaria, porém não teve coragem o bastante para perguntar. Antes que pudesse atravessar ainda ouviu as últimas palavras do homem.

-Boa noite... E lembra-te de mim.

Logo que se virou notou-se em seu quarto, a porta da qual há poucos segundos saíra voltou a se fundir à pedra, deixando nenhuma marca.

-Odeio você... Odeio você! –ela gritou se encostando à parede fria. Deixou-se escorregar até sentir o chão, abraçou seus joelhos e permitiu-se chorar tudo o que não havia feito durante toda a sua vida.

DESCULPEM-ME PELA DEMORA! O capítulo estava pronto há tanto tempo! O meu PC enlouqueceu de vez, e eu fiquei sem conseguir atualizar! Espero que me desculpem e que gostem desse capítulo!!! REVIEWS!!!

_Enganei um monte de gente!!! Todo mundo pensando que o grande encontro fosse com o Draco... Que maldade a minha!!! Tenham paciência, o reencontro vai valer a pena... EU PROMETO!_

**_Como sempre, quero MUITO saber o que vocês acharam, mandem reviews... Sabem que eu sou VICIADA nelas, não é??? Beijões!_**

**_VALEUZÃO _(Tantas REVIEWS lindas... Espero que ainda mais venha para o 5!!! Beijos...)**

**Juliana:** Adorei a mensagem, muito obrigada por sua review!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! As coisas não estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, primeiro porque eles não estão no mesmo local, e segundo porque a vida Ginny está bem parada, não há muito para ser descrito!!! O que achou??? Beijões...

**B.K. Malfoy:** A fic é leve mesmo, com o tempo as coisas vão mudar! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando e espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo! Me conte... Beijões

**Kika**** Felton:** Obrigada pela review, é muito bom saber que está gostando da estória!!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, e sempre me contando o que está achando! Beijões...

**Raisa**** Melyanna:** Pode deixar que eu aviso o Fred, talvez ele até faça um desconto para você!!! Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Me diga o que achou! Beijões...

**Bru**** Lestrange:** Obrigada pela review, é muito legal saber que gostou da Profecia e também está gostando do Clã!!!! Continue acompanhando! Beijões...

**Fefs**** Malfoy:** Adorei a review! Imaginei que várias leitoras ficariam nervosas por causa do beijo, mas não tem problema, sempre que surgir alguma dúvida eu explico!!!! Que bom que está gostando da Acies, ela deu bastante trabalho!!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte! Beijões... (O e-mail que te mandei voltou, por que será, hein???)

**Rute**** Riddle:** Como todas a reviews, essa foi linda! FIXE!!! É muito bom saber que está gostando da fic, espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo!!! Me conte! Beijões...

**Cila****:** Sem comentários... Suas mensagens são maravilhosas... Já te disse isso!!!! A Ginny voltou nesse capítulo, o que achou do Grande Encontro???? Beijões...

**Nacilme****:** QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ACHOU!!! QUE BOM! E melhor ainda, que você gostou!!!! Espero que continue gostando! O que achou desse capítulo??? Me conte... Beijões...


	6. Tristeza e Esperança

**Capítulo 6:** _Desespero, Tristeza e Esperança_

Estava muito nervoso, pois não sabia como tudo procederia, na verdade nem ao menos sabia o que aconteceria. Acies sempre desejara o fazer, porém por brincadeira, com o intuito de testar a si mesma, de descobrir seus limites. Agora a situação era o inverso, não mais havia espaço para brincadeiras ou provações.

As ervas estavam todas enroladas em lençóis velhos, colocadas no lado esquerdo da sala empoeirada, perto de um monte de panelas de ferro. Não reconheceu qualquer das plantas que via, eram sementes e folhas que em toda a sua vida nunca antes havia visto e por saber que aquela seria uma de suas únicas chances se aproximou.

-Pronto! –Fred apareceu com um ramalhete de flores vermelhas nas mãos. –Tudo aqui... Acy, devo confessar, conseguir isso foi bem difícil! Mas... Apesar de tudo estou muito orgulhoso de você... Imagine, há plantas aqui que me mandariam para Askaban, em regime de prisão perpétua!!! –o garoto sorriu apertando seus olhos verdes.

-Eu te salvaria... Não ficaria lá nem por uma hora...

-Tenho certeza disso!!!

O relacionamento dos dois era bem peculiar, Draco sempre os avaliara como um casal explosivo, ou melhor, perigoso. "Muito perigoso...".

-O que são??? –Draco perguntou, temendo a resposta.

-Alucinógenos... –Fred respondeu tentando arrancar a casca de um enorme feijão cor de violeta. –Alucinógenos poderosos... Mas somente quando ingeridos. A fumaça que sai da queima dos pequenos pedaços aguça os sentidos, e é algo muito bom para diversas atividades... –ele olhou marotamente para a menina sentada ao seu lado.

-E você vai tomar isso, Acies?

-Não Draco... Não exatamente, eu mergulharei em uma infusão...

-Ah... Você vai mergulhar nessa coisa... –ele disse com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas. -Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

-Tenho... É nossa única chance! Não vamos encontrar qualquer informação que seja sobre os Pontos de Luz...! Mas... Apesar de saber que é o único modo, tenho medo...

-Eu sei... Acies, não precisa fazer isso. Podemos encontrar outro modo! Eu sei...

-Não há outro modo... –ela disse serenamente e sorriu para ele. –Tudo vai dar certo... Tudo! –ao olhar nos olhos da garota teve certeza de que o que ela falava era verdade.

As aulas do dia foram enfadonhas, não estava disposto a pensar ou treinar encantamentos. Os N.E.W.T.s eram, naquele momento, a coisa menos importante em sua vida.

Mantivera seu coração cheio de esperança desde o começo, acreditara piamente que tudo correria bem e que, apesar das diversas dificuldades, no final reencontraria Virginia, sua filha, e finalmente teria uma vida em paz. Entretanto, nos últimos dias sua consciência forçava-o incessantemente a pensar que as chances de conseguir o que pensava eram ínfimas.

Sempre que tal vinha à sua mente era tomado por uma dor tão aguda que preferia parar de respirar a sentir seu peito latejar; era como se pudesse marcar cada batida de seu coração e temer que ele se recusasse a continuar e parasse de bater. 

Por mais que tentasse espantá-los, tais pensamentos insistiam em não deixar sua cabeça e o assombravam durante dia e noite. 

Acies e Fred dormiram na Cabana, ou melhor, não dormiram, pois passaram todo o tempo preparando as ervas e fervendo as infusões, tanto que na manhã seguinte ao chegar no local encontrou-os desmaiados no chão, um sobre o outro, manchados de vermelho entre várias panelas.

-Ai... Minhas costas... –o ruivo se mexeu ao notar sua presença. –Eu preciso de uma cama... Urgentemente!!! –ele segurou Acies em seus braços e beijou sua testa ao percebê-la acordada.

-Bom dia! –ela sorriu. –AH! Oi Draco...

-Oi Acy... Pelo visto trabalharam muito 

-Por uma boa... "tima causa...

-Bom dia! Bom dia!!! –Granger apareceu animada. –Vejo que tudo está pronto!!!

-Sim Senhora! –Fred bateu continência.

-A jóia? –a garota perguntou

-Não consegui achar... Procurei por toda a casa, por todo o quarto dela, mas não consegui encontrar! Ela sempre teve essa mania de esconder as coisas!

-Também, com esse monte de irmãos, o que você esperava??? –Acies entrou na conversa

-Use isso... É a coisa mais pessoal que uma pessoa pode ter... –a sabe tudo tirou o pequeno caderno de seu bolso.

Draco pegou o diário e observou-o com carinho. Pensava em como algo tão pequeno podia ter afetado tanto duas vidas; aquele pequeno bloco com capa de couro velho mudara toda a sua vida, e também a dela.

Foi impossível não lembrar dos vários momentos que passaram juntos, as memórias tomaram todos os seus pensamentos assim que tocou o diário, pôde enxergá-la e até mesmo ouvir sua voz. Suspirou, piscou os olhos com força e passou o caderno para Acies.

-Malfoy, tudo vai ficar bem... –Granger disse carinhosamente, tocando-lhe o ombro de modo amistoso.

-Espero que sim... Eu sei que sim... –ele se corrigiu e sorriu com dificuldade.

-Só precisamos que a infusão apure... Logo estará pronta! –Acies falou se espreguiçando.

-Apurar??? Apurar??? –ele se desesperou. "Quanto isso vai demorar???".

-Draco, são só dois dias... E você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber que toda poção precisa apurar...

-Dois dias... Dois dias...

Aquelas foram as mais longas quarenta e oito horas de toda a sua vida, os minutos se recusavam a passar e os relógios pareciam sempre atrasados. Não freqüentada qualquer aula, dera-se o direito de esquecer tudo o que não lhe interessava, tudo aquilo que não era importante.

O momento havia chegado, e ele estava muito nervoso. Há quatro dias Acies não deixava a Cabana, e passara lá os dois últimos dias, completamente só, sem comida ou água.

Entraram em grupo, seguiu Potter, Granger e Weasley. Fred e George esperavam por eles na entrada, os dois mais velhos não estavam lá.

A garota abriu a porta lentamente, vestia uma camisola branca e parecia ter perdido todos os sentidos.

Não reconheceu o local, que estava completamente branco, sem qualquer vestígio de poeira, o espelho velho refletia tudo com perfeição e o teto estava cheio de figuras douradas, como aquelas que ela tinha em seu quarto. No centro do local uma enorme tigela de vidro cheia da infusão vermelha, cinco pedras brancas formavam um círculo à volta da pequena banheira.

-Uma pedra para cada... –ela disse.

A fumaça que tomava o local cheirava doce e era quente.

Sentou-se logo atrás de uma das pedras brancas, ao lado de Granger, que estava sentada ao lado de Potter, um dos gêmeos, Weasley e o outro, que ficara ao seu lado direito.

Acies falava umas palavras engraçadas, em um idioma que ele não conseguia entender. Aos poucos notava que o cheiro parecia mais forte, o chão mais duro, a pedra mais áspera, a cada vez que inspirava sentia o ar passar pelo seu corpo e ao espirar podia contar com facilidade as batidas de seu coração. _"Aguça os sentidos..."_ –lembrou-se das palavras de Fred.

A garota continuava murmurando palavras estranhas, e lentamente adentrou a grande redoma de vidro. O diário estava no fundo, fazendo com que ele temesse perdê-lo, era uma das coisas que mais significado tinham em sua vida.

Sentia-se a cada segundo mais embriagado em meio aquela fumaça, perdia lentamente toda sua consciência e era levado somente por sensações, pelo cheiro do ar que respirava, pelas batidas suaves de seu coração, pela voz grave que agora cantava...

_Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua  
A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a  
Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua_

Aquela melodia nada representava para ele, na verdade as palavras lhe eram completamente indecifráveis, porém sentia algo estranho ao ouvi-las, sentia-se mais forte, poderoso. 

Um forte vento tomou o local, fazendo com que as cortinas voassem, assim como seu cabelo. Olhando para Acies, que ficara de costas para ele notou que tal vento parecia emanar dela. Repentinamente os longos cabelos castanhos mudaram de cor e brilharam vermelhos, assim como os de Virgínia.

A garota olhava para todos os lados, como se procurando por alguma coisa e foi quando parou estática, observando uma das paredes.

-Bom dia... –ela disse tremendo

-Bem... Bem... –ela estava respondendo perguntas. "Quem será...???". Ele temia pelo que poderia acontecer se descobrissem o que estava acontecendo.

Novamente ela virava a cabeça para todos os lados, mexia os braços como se tocasse algo. Respirou fundo, parecia aspirar o ar à procura de qualquer indício.

O vento parou de zunir, os cabelos vermelhos voltaram a ser castanhos, a fumaça sumiu e pôde recobrar a consciência de modo súbito. Acies chorava com o diário em suas mãos, o caderno estava magicamente seco, intacto.

-Não... Não... 

-Acy... Você está bem??? –Fred a segurava

-Não... Não...

-O que? O que você viu??? –ele perguntou

-Mata... Verde... Calor... Ela está longe...

-Mas onde???

-Eu não sei Draco... Eu não sei! Não sei!!!

-DROGA... DROGA! Por que??? Acies... Tudo isso, para nada???

Só percebeu o quão grosseiro havia sido após ver Acies cair ajoelhada no chão chorando com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

-Me desculpe... Me desculpe... –ela chegava a implorar.

-Acies... Eu... Eu... Não... Queria dizer isso... Ou melhor... Aquilo... É só...

-CAI FORA! AGORA! SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE A SUA CARA!!! –Fred disse, com os braços ao redor da menina.

Ele deixou o local andando lentamente, e foi quando ouviu Granger lhe falar.

-Malfoy, entendo o que você está sentindo... 

-Granger, definitivamente esse não é o momento!

-Cala a boca! Você vai, sim, ouvir tudo que eu tenho a lhe dizer... Todos aqui, todos nós queremos que a Ginny volte! Todos nós iríamos até o inferno se assim fosse necessário... Tanto quanto para você, ela significa muito para nós... Muito! Agora, eu também sei que Acies é sua melhor... Ou, única amiga, e o que você fez é imperdoável...

-Eu sei, Granger... Eu sei!

-Entretanto essa palavra não existe entre amigos de verdade...

A garota continuou o caminho e deixou-o pensando em suas palavras, que foram sábias. Teria que conversar com Acies no dia seguinte, muitas outras coisas poderiam ser feitas, Ginny ainda seria encontrada.

-----------------------­-----

Acordou sentada em uma poltrona no quarto, sentia-se estranha, havia perdido os sentidos por um longo tempo e não se lembrava de qualquer coisa que havia feito durante à tarde. "É efeito dessa prisão nojenta!", pensou e logo viu os pequenos adentrarem o cômodo.

Era a primeira vez que saía à noite, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas naquele dia estava mais chique do que em qualquer outro. 

Os elfos a vestiram em um belo e longo vestido negro rendado, no pulso direito um lindo bracelete de prata cravejado de pedras verdes que formavam diversos desenhos de serpentes. O sapato de verniz brilhava assim como seu cabelo cheio de cachos.

"O que vai acontecer hoje à noite? Tenho até medo de pensar...".

Assim que seus olhos caíram novamente sobre a bela pulseira Draco lhe veio á mente, lembrou-se da jóia que lhe dera. Sentia muita falta do pai de seu filho, sentia falta do toque das mãos geladas, ou dos lábios secos, precisava dos braços fortes, nos quais se sentia segura. Precisava tê-lo ao seu lado, e precisava ainda mais saber se ele sentia o mesmo. 

Ouviu o som da pesada porta se abrindo, mas ao olhar viu-a fechada. Demorou algum tempo para notar que outra abertura acabara de aparecer na parede, uma larga fenda guardada por alguém que nunca vira.

-Venha... –ele disse.

Seguiu-o cautelosamente por um corredor fechado, mas logo continuou por algo que parecia uma ponte de pedra que a levaria a outra câmara. O homem era também muito belo, "São todos lindos...", alto, forte, os olhos verdes se destacavam na pele muito negra, assim como os belos dentes que brilhavam de tão brancos.

Passou pela outra câmara iluminada por tochas de fogo azulado, essa era maior que a anterior e só após alguns minutos chegou a uma varanda circular, o chão e o balaústre eram da mesma pedra azulada de seu quarto e das paredes da construção central, fazendo o local parecer uma extensão da pirâmide principal. De algum modo Ginny sabia que aquela plataforma fora magicamente posta lá.

O comensal deixou o local, e assim que se sentiu plenamente só andou até o parapeito. Apesar de estar no alto não conseguia identificar o fim daquela floresta que emanava tantos sons, tanta vida, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia tão estática. 

Nunca tivera tão incrível visão, o céu estava completamente negro, não havia nem sinal de nuvens. As estrelas brilhavam e pareciam querer competir com a luz amarelada da enorme lua. Fechou os olhos e sua face foi tocada pela brisa morna que fez as árvores se moverem. Sentindo o vento quente beijar seu rosto e ouvindo os murmúrios da mata soube que a maior mágica do universo era aquela da natureza, tão sobriamente perfeita, que a embriagava em sua beleza.

"Draco... Draco..." –ela o chamou em pensamentos. "Essa visão é tão bela, mas tão vazia... Genuinamente perfeita seria se você estivesse aqui comigo... Ou melhor... Com a gente...".

-Onde você está???

Afogava-se em pensamentos desesperados, que fizeram lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Sentia falta de Draco, de sua família, sabia que estava muito longe de seu lar e que provavelmente não voltaria a vê-lo. "A Toca... Apesar de tudo fui muito feliz lá... Meus irmãos, são tantos... Sentirei falta de vocês também. Infelizmente não pude dizer tudo o que devia... Minha mãe, me irritou tanto que nem ao menos disse que a amo...".

Conseguia ver em meio à escuridão sua casa, as cortinas brancas das janelas se movendo com o vendo. Via seus irmãos brigando por uma vassoura no quintal, enquanto sua mãe chamava-os para jantar... Viu belos olhos cinzentos, e um sorriso enorme e sarcástico, mas tão verdadeiro, pôde até ouvir a voz grave lhe falar.

-Boa noite... 

Era ele. Agora entendia a razão pela qual estava tão arrumada; aquele seria seu primeiro encontro oficial com Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle.

Virou-se lentamente, ainda temendo o que poderia ver, entretanto aquele que estava no lado oposto a ela era o mesmo garoto, de no máximo dezoito anos, moreno com belíssimos olhos cor de mel.

-Boa noite... –ele repetiu

-Boa noite... –foi o que conseguiu responder

-Vejo que gostaste desse local. Tens razão para tal, nenhuma vista me deslumbra como essa... Descobri esse lugar há alguns anos, é muito poderoso, podes sentir o poder? Parece vir da terra...

-O lugar é lindo.

Riddle pegou sua varinha e secou suas lágrimas, refazendo a maquiagem levemente borrada.

-Agora estás perfeita...

-Por que me elogia???

-Não devias considerar minhas palavras elogios, somente faço uma constatação da mais pura verdade.

-Por que não pára de me elogiar? 

-O que desejas? Preferirias que lhe dissesse o que?

-Preferiria que me deixasse em paz... Desde que conheci você minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma! NUNCA! Porque você entra em meus sonhos mesmo quando estou acordada, você parece controlar minhas ações e sempre que acho que finalmente não mais me atormentará... PRONTO! LÁ ESTÃO SEUS OLHOS DE SERPENTE... LÁ ESTÁ VOCÊ! 

-Não chores mais... Não chores... Conversemos sobre assuntos mais agradáveis... Jantemos...

Uma bela mesa de madeira avermelhada apareceu coberta por uma toalha muito branca com bordados dourados. Os pratos pareciam de porcelana e os talheres de prata eram pesados.

-Não lembrava de seres assim... 

-Assim como???

-Audaciosa... Tu és audaciosa... Respondes a tudo e a todos, era tão quieta... Eras diferente...

-As pessoas mudam...

-Por que mudaste tanto???

-Não sei...

-Sabes! Sei que sabes... Talvez eu tenha feito a pergunta errada... Talvez devesse perguntar _quem _te mudou tanto...

-Mesmo que soubesse não lhe responderia! –ela tremeu ao pensar no que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que aquela criança não era filha de Harry, mas sim de Draco. Permaneceu em silêncio.

-Gostas de tudo isso?

-Não tenho fome... Não quero jantar...

-Come!

-Não...

-Agora! É uma ordem... Come!

Comeu um pouco do que estava no prato, o homem a irritava muito pois não tirava os olhos dela. 

-Pare de me olhar...

-És bela como a noite, misteriosa como a escuridão, tua pele brilha como as estrelas e teus cabelos são minha sina. Eras fraca quando te conheci, eras fraca quando te escolhi, porem te transformastes em uma fortaleza, me intrigando ainda mais. O poder que tu guardas é maior do que penso e isso aguça meus sentidos.

-O que significa tudo isso??? O que significam todas essas besteiras que acabou de dizer?

-Tentei... Tentei... Tentei ser o melhor contigo, mas não aceitaste...

-O que quer dizer? Louco...

Ele nada respondeu, comeu o que tinha no prato e ao final voltou a observá-la com enorme cautela. Aqueles olhos pareciam acuá-la, eram poderosos o bastante para ler sua mente.

-Não chores menina...

-Como quer que eu não chore? Pare de me pedir isso... PARE! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS FICAR AQUI... NÃO VOU AGÜENTAR POR MUITO MAIS TEMPO, NÃO! NÃO VOU... QUERO MINHA FAMÍLIA DE VOLTA... O que acha que eu sinto quando penso que nunca mais vou voltar para a minha casa, ou ver meus amigos... Na verdade sei que nunca poderei ver meu próprio filho! MEU FILHO! MEU FILHO... Vão matar a mim e a ele, vão nos matar por um poder inútil!!!!

-Não digas isso... Nada sabes sobre o poder que tua criança atrai...

-Posso voltar para o quarto??? 

Riddle disse algumas palavras de um modo muito estranho, tornando seu entendimento impossível. 

Poucos segundos após,uma enorme serpente de olhos vermelhos apareceu assustando-a.

-Não temas... Ela te levará de volta...

O homem sumiu nas sombras e a serpente a olhou como se esperasse por algum movimento. Ginny se apavorou ao perceber que toda a plataforma sumia aos poucos, e assim que ela começou a andar o chão que deixava para trás desaparecia.

Aquele estranho animal a liderou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera até a grande varanda. Chegou ao seu quarto e a porta logo desapareceu, fundindo-se à parede. Há muito tempo não utilizava a porta principal, não entendia o porquê.

Diferentemente do que vira, o céu em seu quarto se assemelhava muito àquele de Hogwarts, cheio de nuvens e tomado por uma coloração cinzenta. A brisa também era gelada, fazendo-a tremer e se enrolar confortavelmente na colcha negra.

O frio e a escuridão trouxeram diversas memórias a seus pensamentos, lembranças dos locais e das pessoas que amava. Pensando em todos eles, principalmente em Draco, dormiu, desejando acordar em algum lugar bem longe dali.

----------------------------------

**_Gostaram??? Espero que sim, me contem o que vocês acharam!!! Reviews..._**

**A música cantada por Acies o é, na realidade, por Enya, Adiemus...**

**_VALEUZÃO_** _(adorei as reviews... Muito obrigada mesmo!!!)_

**Kika Felton:** Fico MUITO feliz em saber que gosta do modo como escrevo... É bom saber que está gostando... O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Rute Riddle:** Amei sua review... Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, mas espero que esse capítulo tenha mudado sua opinião quanto ao qual é o seu favorito!!!! Brincadeira... Muito obrigada, mesmo... Beijões...

**Cila:** Acho que não mereço seus elogios... Muito obrigada pela linda review... Logo vou ler a sua... Beijões...

**Fefs Malfoy:** Que coisa é essa de desistir??? Na boa, acho que não deve desistir, só tomar coragem e postar logo sua fic do modo como ela está! Muito boa! Valeu por seus elogios é muito bom saber que está gostando!!! Veja, o meu e-mail e o seu não são compatíveis, porque eu não consigo te mandar resposta! Caramba... O que será que acontece??? Gostou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Juliana:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é bom saber que está gostando... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! O que achou??? Beijões... (Desculpe-me por não te mandar resposta pessoal, é que o seu e-mail não veio na review, na próxima é só preencher aquele campo para o endereço de e-mail!)

**LinDjinha:** Obrigada pela review!!! Estou adorando a sua fic, mas está ficando triste... AH!!! Buá... Mas tá hiper legal... Eu já revisei??? Espero que a Profecia tenha te inspirado... O que achou desse capítulo! Beijões... (Me mande seu endereço de e-mail, porque eu estou tendo dificuldades com meu e-mail! É que eu entendo TUDO de informática... Para você ter uma idéia ainda não aprendi a centralizar!!!! Hehehe...)

**Sarah Brington:** Nossa, muito obrigada! Já te disse que não sei como agradecer e espero não ter te decepcionado nesse capítulo!!! O que achou??? Beijões...

**BK Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, é muito legal saber que está gostando!!! Já te disse que o autoritarismo da Ginny tem uma razão, mas não posso contar, se não vou estragar a surpresa...

**Nacilme: **Obrigada pela review, o problema com os acentos foi aquilo que eu te expliquei, espero que logo eles dêem uma arrumada nisso! Adorei saber que está gostando, o que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...


	7. Finalmente O Beijo

_Capítulo 7:_**Finalmente!**

Muito tempo se passou desde o dia em que tentaram pela última vez localizar Virgínia. Foram três longos meses durante os quais Draco descobriu algumas coisas que provavelmente já sabia, porém nunca antes lhes dera importância.

O amor existia, não poderia afirmar com certeza se era eterno, mas estava certo de que era intenso e impossível de se esquecer enquanto vivo; amigos, como Granger lhe dissera, não conhecem a palavra imperdoável, e muito menos o impossível.

Acies não o culpara por suas palavras grosseiras, na verdade passara todo o tempo tomando para si o ônus de criar e frustrar a esperança do todos.

-Desapontei a mim mesma, assim como aos outros... Não foi o único. Tanto que disse, tanto que insisti, tanto que fiz... Tanto para tão pouco!

-Não diga isso!

-Mas é a verdade... A verdade nem sempre é agradável... O que podemos fazer? Nada além de aceitá-la...

-Mesmo assim... Mesmo assim não tinha o direito...

-Esquece, pois eu nem ao menos me lembrei...

Era muito cedo quando acordou. A manhã era fria, porém o céu claro indicava que a temperatura aumentaria de acordo com o nascer do sol. Os vidros das janelas estavam embaçados, impedindo a vista dos campos. Com sua capa retirou a camada molhada e admirou a estática natureza, que só parecia viva pelo movimento singelo da enorme lula nas águas do lago.

Descia os últimos degraus da escada quando viu Acies se aproximando, escondida atrás de uma pilha de uns cinco ou seis livros. Todos os dias ela aparecia com novos títulos e autores, obras nas quais estava certa de encontrar informações que pudessem lhes ajudar a encontrar Virgínia.

Aquela bela menina lhe mostrava agora o sentido da amizade, lhe mostrava que amigo de verdade é aquele que nunca desiste e também nos impede de o fazer, mesmo quando a tentação é quase irresistível.

-Draco... Me ajude... Vão cair... –ela lhe passou três livros com grossas capas de couro.

-Nossa! Que peso...

-São tudo do que precisamos! –"ela disse a mesma coisa semana passada..." –Não! Não disse... Semana passada disse que poderíamos encontrar algo, mas agora estou certa que encontraremos! Veja, livros da religião druida! Antiguíssimos!

-Acy... –ele apoiou os livros em uma protuberância da parede. –Eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa... Sinceramente... Não consigo mais. Não sou forte o bastante. Não posso mais suportar não encontrar... Não dá!

-Eu entendo... Sei como se sente, mas...

-NÃO! Não faça isso comigo. Não me machuque mais... Cinco meses já se passaram, sendo que três sem qualquer notícia! Nem mesmo sei se ela está viva... –disse sentindo uma fria lágrima rolar por sua face.

-Sei que ela está...

-Não há como saber... Não há como ter certeza!

-Há um...

-Chega... Eu já desis...

-Pare! Pare já com isso! Não termine... As palavras que saem de sua boca se instalam em seu coração, e eu sei que seu coração não desistiu...

-Eu não sei! Não sei mais o que sinto... Na verdade, acho que não sinto, prefiro me fechar a ter que agüentar a dor que me toma ao pensar em tudo o que esta acontecendo comigo...

-Então não pense... Não pense em você, pense nela. Você está vivo é sua única esperança...

Fez-se uma pausa. Draco respirou fundo e percebeu que aquelas eram as palavras mais sábias que ouvia.

-Você está certa... Hoje não temos aula no segundo período, à tarde nos encontramos na biblioteca, bom para você?

-Perfeito! –ela sorriu e abraçou-o com força.

Ouvi-la devolveu-lhe um pouco da esperança, e ajudou a levantar a cabeça e olhar para frente.

Caminhava calmamente para a sala, cabisbaixo como sempre mergulhava nas lembranças dos momentos em que havia acreditado na possibilidade de ser feliz.

Chegando à classe sentou-se em uma carteira no fundo da sala, lá dormiria sem se culpar por o fazer logo em frente ao professor. Não que isso o preocupasse, entretanto se lembrava de Virgínia lhe pedindo para respeitar as pessoas e fazer sua vontade era como tê-la, pelo menos em parte, perto dele.

-MALFOY! Acorde, a aula nem ao menos começou!!! –era Granger que o perturbava com palavras e olhares repreensivos. Desde o sumiço de Ginny a menina havia se tornado ainda mais obcecada pelos estudos.

-Ah... Você é o único ser vivo que consegue se manter acordado nessa aula, Granger...

-Não reclame! Sabe perfeitamente que História da Magia é uma das matérias obrigatórias! Precisa de notas para se formar!!! –ela disse com o nariz empinado.

-Tá! Tá certo... Espero o professor dizer _Bom Dia_ e daí durmo!

-AH! Você nunca vai mudar mesmo...

-Não diga essas coisas... Imagine se ano passado me sentaria ao seu lado... –ele disse fazendo-a corar de raiva.

-HUM! –ela empinou novamente o nariz. –Mas isso não vem ao caso...

-Só está dizendo para disfarçar... Sei que está adorando sentar ao meu lado nessas aulas!!!

-HUNF! HUNF! Você é tão... Tão... Tão...

-Lindo, gostoso e inteligente... Eu sei...

-AH! CHATO! Chato e egocêntrico! –ela parou, respirou e continuou. –Bom, mas o assunto não engloba os seus VÁRIOS defeitos... Tenho notícias...

-Boas ou ruins???

-"TIMAS!

-Então fala logo...

-Lupin e Tonks nos enviaram uma mensagem. Não disseram onde estão ou como podemos contatá-los, porém, dizem no recado que chegarão em poucos dias...

-Quem???

-O professor xexelento e a namoradinha do Ilkeä!

-Granger... Granger... ME DIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ BRINCANDO...

-Não estou! É a mais pura verdade...

-Repete! –ele segurou-a pelos dois ombros.

-É VERDADE!!!

-Finalmente... Finalmente esses imbecis debilóides decidiram fazer alguma coisa descente!

-Malfoy!

-TIRA A MÃO!!! –Weasley passou e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça, recebendo outro em troca.

O garoto andava muito quieto, não mais falava besteiras ou fazia caretas, estava depressivo, e enfrentando grandes dificuldades em esconder de sua mãe o sumiço de Ginny.

-Só essa semana foram dez cartas! DEZ cartas... O que vou fazer???

-Ron, acho que teremos que respondê-las... –Granger disse

-Vão fingir ser ela???

-É a única coisa que nos resta, Malfoy... –o ruivo disse ao se largar em uma cadeira.

Potter não tardou a aparecer; também cabisbaixo estava muito pálido. Era uma das pessoas que mais se esforçava para encontrar alguma informação quanto ao possível paradeiro de Virgínia, culpava-se por ser ele o acreditado pai da criança.

-Acies apareceu com mais livros hoje... Dessa vez está certa que encontraremos algo de interessante...

-Ela faz isso há meses... E sempre é a mesma coisa! Acho que é melhor não esperar muito...

-Ron, ela está certa. Não podemos desistir, de modo algum!!! À tarde eu os ajudarei na procura...

-Valeu Potter... –ele disse frente a grande disposição do garoto.

Passaram o resto do dia na biblioteca. A preocupação de serem vistos juntos não mais existia, afinal as pessoas pareciam acostumadas às conversas pacíficas entre eles; Parkinson havia desistido completamente de chamar sua atenção após suas indiretas. "Creio que foram diretas... Sim... Certamente o foram...".

Tudo parecia ser como em todos os dias, nada de especial, nada que os ajudaria, nenhuma pista sequer. Entretanto o dia não era como os outros e também não seria, isso ele descobriria mais tarde.

-Eu sabia! EU SABIA, TINHA CERTEZA!!! VENHAM!!! –Acies gritou para eles.

-Você encontrou alguma coisa...

-Sim... Há algumas linhas sobre os Pontos de Luz...

Concentraram-se todos sobre as páginas rasgadas do livro extremamente antigo; pelo que lhe contara Acy aquelas páginas tinham sido escritas há quase dois mil anos.

**_Os Pontos de Luz_**

**_Unam-se os povos sob a bandeira da paz, sob o canto da verdade, sob a luta contra o mal. Unam-se os povos sob o poder da Luz, sob a vida dada por ela e sob o calor que dela advém! Unam-se, unam-se todos em nome do Grande Deus, unam-se sob a bandeira daquele que a todos salvará, unam-se ao Único, O que tem diversos nomes, porém é Um só! O mais poderoso dos poderosos..._**

**_Galahad, o grande guerreiro. Galahad, o mais bravo, Galahad, o grande amigo, Galahad, o abençoado. Foi a ele dado o maior de todos os privilégios, foi a ele permitido tocar a luz e sentir-se por ela tocado. Encontrou o local onde pulsa o coração da grande Mãe, onde todos são os mesmos, onde brilham as estrelas dos homens, para onde vão os bravos, para onde desejam ir os sábios... _**

**_Civilizações distantes, amigos de outras terras... Seguidores de Há, da Rainha da Lua e de sua lebre, dos deuses do Olimpo, da Grande Senhora, do Grande Buda, dos deuses do frio, são responsáveis por guardar o poder por sua fé conferido. Respeitem a força da Luz, pois alguns de seus irmãos por ela já foram castigados, assim o será com aquele que a desrespeitar... O poder não pode ser a ninguém dado, só àquele que pelo Deus for escolhido._**

**_Saibam todos que o poder de Deus não é para os homens, devemos louvá-lo e agradecê-lo, mas nunca desejar ter o que dele é._**

-E??? –Weasley perguntou após ler as frases.

-Acho que agora é que o trabalho começa... –Granger olhou para Acies

-Na verdade, Hermione, não teremos muito trabalho para interpretar essas coisas...

-Não??? –Potter indagou

--------------------

_Capítulo 7:_ **O Beijo**

Perdera o controle do tempo, não mais sabia que horas eram e qual o dia presente, comia quando lhe levavam comida, dormia mais do que lhe era necessário, sentindo-se mal algumas vezes.

Seu corpo mudara muito durante aquele período, acompanhara pelo espelho seu ventre crescer a cada dia. Durante toda a sua vida pensou que se acharia gorda e feia quando grávida, mas agora que o estava adorava olhar seu reflexo empinando ainda mais sua barriga.

Pensar em sua criança, em como seria Arthur, era a única coisa que lhe trazia um pouco de alegria; porem esta logo passava quando se lembrava que provavelmente nunca veria o rosto de seu filho.

Fora, felizmente, liberada para perambular pelo exterior da pirâmide; também lhe deram pergaminho e tinta para que pudesse escrever o que quisesse ou rabiscar a paisagem que via à sua volta.

Vez ou outra era levada a uma belíssima lagoa de águas azuis e mornas, podia passar todo o dia a nadar naquele local, até mesmo almoçava em baixo das belas árvores de copas verdes brilhantes. Se perguntassem a ela, juraria ser mágico o local, não só por ser belo demais, mas por não se misturar ao resto da mata.

Passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Augustus, o via todos os dias, e diversas vezes fazia as refeições ao seu lado. Era um homem extremamente agradável, muito educado e culto, conhecia lendas e mitos de todas as partes do mundo e a paixão com a qual relatava tais estórias a levava a uma outra realidade, fazendo com que se esquecesse das horas.

Por algum tempo tentou se lembrar dos horrores que aquele belo homem era capaz de cometer, da crueldade com a qual tratava a própria filha e do apreço que tinha pelo desprezível Riddle; entretanto o modo como ele a tratava e até mesmo o carinho com o qual ele a olhava eram o suficiente para apagar as piores memórias e fazer nascer somente coisas boas.

-Bela manhã...

-Sim, muito bela...

-Sente-se bem, apesar do calor?

-Já me acostumei a ele... E em certo sentido o acho mais agradável que o frio.

-Mesmo?

-Sim... –ela sorriu. –Não se sente melhor ao ver o céu azul? Não é bom poder sentir o Sol?

-Você tem razão... Pensei que se deprimiria, mas... Está radiante!

-É o calor... –ela aceitou o braço que lhe foi oferecido como ajuda para descer os degraus. –Fiquei sim muito deprimida... Mas passou. Ontem mesmo... Após o jantar pensei em me matar... Não vale a pena, sofrer por antecipação...

-Está certa... Ainda mais porque sua atitude pode mudar seu destino...

-Como assim?

-Veja... É jovem e muito bela; matar-lhe seria um desperdício... E sinceramente, não seria fácil para mim lhe matar... Creio que não o conseguiria fazer! –ele pareceu sincero, e ela acreditou, esquecera que aquele que lhe falava era capaz de matar a própria filha.

-Ainda não entendo... –os dois andavam de braços dados por uma plataforma de pedra, e desciam em direção à lagoa.

-Junte-se a nós...

-Não matam meu filho?

-Pode ter outro... Com um pai mais interessante que um adolescente imbecil... –ele parou e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Por que?

-O que?

-Por que me tenta?

-Se minha proposta é tentação para você, quer dizer que não é absurda... Quer dizer que talvez pense no que lhe ofereço...

Calou-se durante o caminho, e assim que chegou até a lagoa e viu as belas águas se movimentando ao sabor do vento, mudou o assunto e perguntou:

-Quem fez esse local?

Augustus sorriu –A Mãe... A mãe natureza...

-Tem certeza?

-Não é mágico, se bem que isso me parece relativo, afinal se fechar os olhos e sentir a brisa, não parece flutuar?

-Sim... Talvez esse local seja naturalmente mágico...

-Virgínia, a mágica está dentro de nós, e não no que nos cerca... E isso é algo que deve sempre ter em sua mente... Sempre.

O lindo homem se aproximou dela, passou a mão por seu cabelo, segurou uma de suas mãos e beijou-a docemente. Sorriu ao vê-la corar, e lentamente se aproximou, abraçou-a gentilmente, de um modo que a fez se arrepiar e com um leve beijo foi calada por um longo tempo.

--------------------

****

_IMPORTANTE: _Está aberto o concurso: "Faça parte da FIC!". Hehehe... Mandem em suas reviews a explicação para o parágrafo do livro que fala sobre os Pontos de Luz... Quem acertar vai ganhar um personagem na fic... ! BEIJ'ES...

**IMPORTANTE:**_Sei que não esperavam o que aconteceu, na verdade a surpresa é meu maior trunfo!!! Creio que um escritor pode ser qualquer coisa, menos previsível, e isso não serei!!! IMPORTANTE, **algumas pessoas têm dificuldade para entender minhas idas e vindas, e para elas escrevo que SIM, A GINNY AMA O DRACO, e isso vai fazer a diferença, na verdade toda a estória é baseada nisto, POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM!!!**_

**O que vocês acharam??? Preciso saber... Mandem suas reviews falando bem ou mal, pois dependendo da reação de vocês poderá haver MAIS surpresinhas interessantes, na verdade eu já pensei em uma... Ah... Vocês não podem imaginar... **

**_VALEUZÃO (LINDAS, LINDÍSSIMAS reviews... Eu adoro reviews... Mesmo!!! Obrigada...)_**

**Rute Riddle:** Oi Rute! Adorei sua review, todas as suas mensagens são super legais... O que achou da minha surpresinha no final??? Me conte, hein??? Beijões...

**Kika Felton:** Oi Kika, adorei sua mensagem, como todas as outras... A fic é DG, eu sou DG! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me conte, nem que seja para me xingar!!! Beijões...

**Kathy Gryffindor (Ana):** Oi Ana! Adorei sua review, obrigada pelos elogios... Na verdade eu sou irlandesa, e não portuguesa... Porém grande parte da minha família vem de Portugal! Agora, me conte o que achou desse capítulo... Beijões...

**Cila:** Adorei sua review, muito abrigada pelos elogios... Realmente o capítulo não foi aterrorizante, na verdade não era meu objetivo, quem sabe os próximos não ficam mais... Dark??? O que acha??? E esse capítulo, o que você achou dele??? Beijões...

**Juliana:** É bom saber que está gostando da fic... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Infelizmente não tenho como escrever muito mais do que isso por capítulo, pois se não a ligação da estória vai ficar difícil, veja, até que 4.000 palavras não é tão pouco, né??? O que achou desse capítulo??? Desculpe, porque está menor que o anterior... Me conte... Beijões...

**Melyanna:** Obrigada pela review maravilhosa!!! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic... Agora aumentei o mistério, o que será que vai acontecer, hein??? O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Nacilme:** Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte! Beijões...

**Fefs Malfoy:** Quem ficou sem palavras fui eu! Caramba, acho que não mereço todos esse elogios... Imagina, me comparar a Rowling... Juro que se um dia for metade do que ela é serei MUITO feliz... Olha, eu fiquei hiper feliz após ler sua review, de verdade! Valeu mesmo, fiquei até emocionada... Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo... Me conte! Beijões... (Quando arrumar seu e-mail me passa, tá bom???)


	8. Um Punhal e Bons Augúrios

**IMPORTANTÉRRIMO****:** A Rowling havia afirmado há algum tempo que o nome da Ginny era sim Virginia, porém em seu site oficial (jkrowlingpontocom) ela disse que o verdadeiro nome da Ginny é Ginevra. Para quem não sabe Ginevra é a versão italiana de Guinevere, esposa de Arthur. (Algumas pessoas dizem que haverá relação entre as estórias de Arthur e o livro, afinal há também um Arthur e um Percival... Vamos ver...). _AGORA A PARTE QUE INTERESSA:_ O que vocês preferem, **que eu continue com o nome errado** (já aviso que isso será uma tortura para mim...) ou **que eu finja que já sabíamos e mude no próximo** **capítulo Virgínia para Ginevra na cara de pau mesmo?????** _Mandem reviews, isso é realmente importante para mim!!! POR FAVOR...!_

----------------------------

**Capítulo 8:** _Um Punhal..._

Voltou a si e teve uma estranha visão. Repentinamente reconheceu o amarelo nos olhos de Augustus, que aparentemente notou seu desconforto e se afastou. Olhou-a com suas pupilas novamente castanhas muito escuras e brilhantes.

-Me desculpe...

-Não faça mais isso... Não faça mais... Por fa... Ou melhor, eu exijo que nunca mais o faça.

-Entendo e lhe respeitarei.

-Bom... Muito bom...

Apesar de se culpar por o beijar, e até mesmo por ter gostado da sensação do toque dos lábios macios, não podia negar a beleza estonteante daquele homem, altivo, imponente, quase um rei. A postura de Acies era bem parecida com a de seu pai, porém não lhe passava a mesma imagem de poder que via em Augustus, talvez por ser bem diferente dele.

-O que foi?

-Nada... Nada... Só estou me lembrando...

-Poderia saber do que?

-Creio que não é interessante... Na verdade, sei que não são memórias interessantes.

-Você é uma pessoa interessante, assim como suas memórias...

-Família, pensava em minha família. Em meus vários irmãos.

-Famílias grandes são felizes. Vivo sozinho... Sempre fui sozinho...

-Sozinho? E Acies...

-Pensei que não conhecesse minha filha...

Acabara de se esquecer que havia negado conhecer Acies Jones ainda nos primeiros dias em que estava lá, quando ouviu a conversa sobre o futuro casamento dela e Draco.

-Ouvi falar de Acies Jones em Hogwarts, na verdade a vi uma vez... É impossível não saber que o seu Jones é o mesmo que o dela, sinceramente, sua filha é uma cópia fiel, são muito parecidos.

-Mais uma prova que imagem pouco importa, somos completamente diferentes. Por algum tempo pensei que ela fosse parecida comigo, pensei que fosse... Que fosse... Que fosse diferente do que é.

-E a mãe dela?

Augustus desviou o olhar em direção ao céu azul, mostrando muito desconforto com a sua pergunta. Ainda pensou um pouco, entretanto preferiu o silêncio e nada respondeu.

-Um dia... –ela retomou a conversa, após alguns minutos de silêncio. –Um dia olhou meu pulso e disse que eu precisava a conhecer... Por que?

-Quem???

-Sua filha...

-Acies... –ele suspirou. –Acies é... Diríamos... Uma pessoa especial. Na verdade, chega a ser bizarra. Ela possui alguns poderes anormais...

-Como?

-Não acho que esse seja um assunto agradável...

-Por favor... –ela insistiu

-Ela lê mentes... E... E... –Augustus gaguejou, parecia ter medo de falar. –Ela... Ela...

No momento em que ele parecia resolvido a terminar aquela frase o belo comensal de pele negra surgiu chamando-o em nome do mestre.

-Senhor... O Lorde deseja vê-lo, imediatamente.

-Sim... Sim... Muito obrigado, Nix. –ele se virou para ela e lhe falou, usando uma voz calma e muito gentil. –Agora preciso ir, retomamos nosso assunto em outro momento... –deu-lhe as costas, porém parou e completou –Ou melhor, encontraremos um assunto ainda melhor, estou certo, não? –foi um modo muito educado de terminar o assunto. –Instrua-a sobre a noite...

-Sim Senhor.

"Instrua-a sobre a noite... O que isso significa?" –pensou temerosa.

-Senhorita, hoje haverá uma reunião muito importante, na qual sua presença é exigida pelo Grande Mestre. Deixe que os elfos cuidarão de todos os detalhes. –terminou as frases e levou-a de volta para dentro.

Sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona que havia no quarto, encostou sua cabeça confortavelmente e acariciou seu ventre ao senti-lo se mover.

-Bom dia... Finalmente acordou, pensei que dormiria durante todo o dia, Arthur. Logo teremos um compromisso... –ela sorriu. –Sinceramente, não tenho a menor disposição para olhar na cara desses homens nojentos –assim que o disse lembrou-se de ter beijado Augustus. –Ele é muito belo... Mas... Não é quem eu amo, nunca será. Amo seu pai, meu pequeno rei. Amo seu pai mais do que amo a mim mesma, só não o amo mais do que amo você... Arthur, é a pessoa mais importante de minha vida, e eu juro... Juro que não deixarei que te façam mal, nem que para isso deva dar minha própria vida!

Chovia agora. Ela podia ouvir o som das gotas de água tocando os chãos de pedra. Os trovões enchiam os caminhos com tristes ecos, e quanto aos raios, só lhe restava imaginá-los rasgando o céu.

Assim como os deuses ela também chorava, suas lágrimas rolavam lentamente por seu rosto e nem marcas deixavam. Era uma criança, uma criança cheia de esperanças, uma criança que carregava um fardo muito pesado para seus ombros. Deixara sua casa com uma única promessa, uma promessa que fizera a si mesma, com a promessa de voltar.

Mais um trovão, mais água, mais lágrimas, mais tristeza. O beijo que deveria preencher, esvaziou ainda mais.

-Senhorita... –ouviu as vozes agudas dos pequenos elfos.

-Boa noite... –as criaturas não responderam.

Traziam um belíssimo vestido negro, com a figura de um enorme dragão bordada. Os brincos eram longos e pesados, brilhavam muito, como o que prendia parte de seu cabelo.

Assim que estava pronta, Nix apareceu por uma entrada lateral aberta na parede, vestido em trajes formais que lembravam muito um uniforme. As vestes eram negras, os sapatos de verniz brilhavam muito; nas costas usava uma longa capa escura presa na camisa por duas fivelas prateadas, não muito grandes, com a forma de serpentes.

-Boa noite...

-Boa noite... –respondeu sem vontade.

-Alegre-se, hoje terá uma grande honra... Siga-me.

-O que vai acontecer...

-Logo saberá.

Andaram pelos caminhos internos da pirâmide, o homem andava lentamente, ao contrário do que costumava fazer Lucius.

Chegaram a uma grande porta de madeira negra brilhante e ela foi mandada esperar. E esperou, esperou durante minutos que pareceram infindáveis horas, dias, anos; esperou durante minutos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, toda uma vida; durante obscuros minutos, durante os quais nada soube. Talvez lhe tirassem a vida naquela mesma noite, talvez o fizessem logo, antes do que esperava.

Cuidadosamente a porta se abriu, seu corpo gelou, seu coração batia rápido. Uma mão quente lhe puxou com cautela para dentro e lá estava, o jovem e bonito Riddle, rodeado por seus comensais, todos uniformizados.

Foi fácil reconhecer alguns deles, Lucius Malfoy, Nix, e mais alguns cujos nomes não se lembrava; estranhamente nenhuma mulher fazia parte do grupo, nem mesmo Lestrange. Havia outros que nunca antes vira, entretanto dera falta de Augustus, ele não estava lá. Esperava rever Ilkeä, porém ele também não estava presente.

-Boa noite, meu amor... Estás tão bela quanto... Ou melhor... Diria com certeza que estás mais bela que a Lua.

-O que vai acontecer?

-Não temas... Não temas. –ele se virou para os homens à sua volta. –Boa noite... Boa noite. Reúno aqui todos os homens de minha maior confiança e o faço por grande e nobre razão.

Logo que terminou a frase dois tronos apareceram.

-Ao meu lado ela se sentará, e assim como respeitam a mim respeitarão a ela. Ouçam todos vocês... OUÇAM! Se souber que algum de MEUS –ele enfatizou essa palavra –comensais desrespeitou MINHA rainha terão um triste fim... O fim que merecem os traidores! –os rostos que a observavam atentamente se fecharam amedrontados. –Compreendido?

Todos tiraram espadas de bainhas escondidas de baixo das capas negras, bateram com as pontas das lâminas no chão de pedra. Riddle lhe passou um pequeno punhal, cuja lâmina refletiu seu rosto.

-Com esse pequeno punhal marcarás cada um desses homens, faças a marca que desejas...

Uma fila de homens se formou, ainda não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas eles se aproximavam e ela se decidiu por marcar-lhes a mão, um pequeno furo no dedo indicador. E assim o fez, cuidadosamente, com cada um deles, que após ganha a marca lhe beijavam a testa em sinal de obediência.

O que todo aquele ritual significou ainda lhe era um grande mistério, porém logo descobriria que ninguém é imune ao poder.

**----------------------------**

**Capítulo 8:** _Bons Augúrios..._

As palavras que lera no antigo livro lhe soaram estranhas, desconexas, não conseguiu identificar uma seqüência lógica e portanto nada entendeu. Eram tantas informações esparsas que chegou a pensar que novamente não decifrariam qualquer mistério.

-Legenda??? –foi o que pôde perguntar para Acies.

-Vocês não entenderam???

-Os Pontos de Luz foram situados... São seis pontos. Um deles fica no Egito, pertence ao povo que cultua o deus Há. Existe um também na Grécia, e é daqueles que cultuam os deuses do Olimpo...

Essa então era a regra, aquele que havia escrito o livro dera aos Pontos donos, e cada um desses povos estava representado por sua crença, por seus deuses. "Como não pensei nisso... O livro é muito antigo, também o é sua lógica!".

-Então cada povo está representado por sua crença... Há um ponto na Rússia, afinal os deuses do Frio foram mencionados... O outro está no Tibet, a terra do Buda!

-Um na Grã-Bretanha! –Weasley abriu um largo sorriso. –Afinal foi aqui o primeiro local em que se tem registro dos cultos para a Senhora.

-Exatamente. E por fim o último dos Pontos, o mais poderoso, a Cabeça da Serpente. Pertence àqueles que vêem na Lua a Grande Deusa e sua Lebre, Maias e Astecas, o povo da América Central, terra quente, terra de florestas...!

-EU NÃO ACREDITO... NÃO ACREDITO! Finalmente... Finalmente encontramos as duas... Minha filha... Minha Virgínia!

-Não esperava isso de você...

-Isso o que, Potter???

-Consideração. Consideração de verdade por alguém. Nunca pensei que você pudesse considerar alguém tanto quanto parecesse considerar a Ginny.

-Engraçado, eu também não pensava que poderia algum dia considerar alguém do modo que a considero... Não pensava que algum dia eu... Eu...

-Não precisa ter medo de falar... –Granger estava ouvindo.

-Não pensava que algum dia eu amaria a uma pessoa como amo a ela... E a minha filha!

-Como assim? Você ama alguém que nem conhece!

-É Weasley... Amo essa criança mais do que a mim mesmo, mais do que qualquer coisa. Helena se tornou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mesmo antes de nascer...

-Isso é estranho!

-Ron, o amor é estranho... –Granger lhe pareceu emocionada.

Deixaram a biblioteca após combinar reiniciar as buscas por informação no dia seguinte, que seria um sábado de visitas à Hogsmeade, isto é, um dia perfeito e calmo o bastante para serem feitas extensas pesquisas.

Andaram calmamente até o campo de Quidditch em silêncio, decidiram se divertirem um pouco, afinal tinham todo o direito de o fazer. Mesmo sabendo que nada tiraria Virgínia e Helena de sua cabeça, Draco se animou com a idéia de voarem um pouco.

Sentou-se ao lado das meninas enquanto esperava por Potter e Weasley que foram pegar as vassouras. As duas pareciam bem menos aliviadas do que eles, fazendo-o pensar que talvez estivesse comemorando o fim de uma guerra que só começava.

-Belo dia, não? –perguntou olhando para o céu.

-Bons augúrios... –Acies respondeu de modo misterioso. –O céu está alaranjado, bons augúrios...

-Como você sabe???

-Eu não sei Hermione, eu sinto...

-Há muito tempo... Desde criança ela sente. E posso te afirmar que está sempre certa, o que agora é um alívio...

-Agora?

-É Granger... –Acies se afastara, olhava para o Sol e deixava o vento levar seus longos cabelos. –Ela... Ela já anunciou a morte, várias vezes... Lembro-me um dia, quando tínhamos um pouco mais de oito anos. Todos os nossos pais estavam reunidos em uma estação de esqui... Ela olhou para fora e disse _"Agnes... Morreu!"_. Não deu outra... A garota havia sido levada por uma avalanche...

-Isso é... Isso é muito esquisito, pois, para fazer essas coisas ela deve ter mais poderes que pensamos...

-Sim, ela tem muito mais poder do que podemos sequer imaginar. Vou ser sincero com você... Sente a brisa??? –a garota afirmou com um movimento de sua cabeça. –Então... Nada me tira da cabeça que é ela quem cria o vento... Do modo e quando bem deseja...

-Será? Você já viu mais coisas?

"Sim, eu já vi coisas que você não pode nem imaginar...". –Não... Mas... Mas... Um dia ela olhou para Augustus Jones, pai dela, e me disse, creio eu, sem ao menos notar... _"Vê aquele homem? Não é meu pai..."._

-O que ela quis dizer com isso?

-Não tenho idéia, mas nunca consegui me esquecer dessas palavras. É como se... É como se eu soubesse o que elas significam, porém não consigo decodificá-las de modo algum!

-Talvez ela tenha dito isso por causa do relacionamento entre eles. Você mesmo comentou um dia que ela sempre apanhou dele, e também que é completamente diferente desse homem!

-Pensei nisso, Granger... Juro para você... Mesmo assim, não, não é essa a resposta... Estranhamente sinto que logo saberemos a verdade.

-Há verdades que seriam melhores se ocultas... –Acies acabara de se aproximar, e Draco estava certo de que ela havia ouvido somente a última frase da conversa. –Não acham??? –ela sorriu

-Verdades devem ser ditas... –Granger deu sua opinião.

-Hermione, você é muito corajosa... Eu não procuro saber todas as verdades, tenho medo da maioria delas!

-Não se sente livre após saber a verdade? –Granger continuou o assunto

-Talvez... Em alguns casos isso é inegável... Mas também há verdades que nos aprisionam, nos enjaulam... –ela pareceu magoada.

-Acy, você está triste?

-Não Draco... Só estou mais pensativa do que me é comum, o que acredito ser um problema! –ela riu. –Hermione, você não voa?

-Já voei... Na vassoura pouquíssimas vezes... Não me sinto bem.

-Mulheres... Eu não sei o que seria de minha vida sem uma vassoura. Acho que é por isso que os muggles são tão ressentidos, não podem voar em vassouras, isso é uma tragédia...

As duas garotas riram.

----------------------------

_Desculpem-me pelo tamanho desse capítulo, eu__ sei que ficou curto, mas o próximo estará cheio de novas informações que não caberiam nesse! Espero que não fiquem muito bravas..._

**MUITO, MUITO, MUITO, obrigada pelas reviews... Nunca havia recebido tantas em uma única semana, fiquei realmente emocionada com a receptividade de vocês!!! Espero que esse fato se repita, certo??? _Quanto ao parágrafo... Infelizmente ninguém acertou, e a culpa foi toda minha... Sinto que não propus a questão de modo claro e correto, foi uma GRANDE mancada que vou tentar corrigir! Gostaria que me mandassem idéias para que façamos mais um desafio... Me mandem suas idéias!!!_**

**EXTRA IMPORTANTE: **Por favor, não se esqueçam de me mandar a sugestão quanto ao nome Ginevra ou Virgínia... Por favor mesmo!!!

**_VALEUZÃO(Um_**_ dos "Valeuzões" mais felizes de minha vida, na verdade o mais feliz!!!! OBRIGADA!!! Mandem mais reviews!!! Beijocas..._**Eu sempre respondo com mensagens pessoais, por isso quem não deixou o e-mail deixe na próxima para que eu possa agradecer em uma mensagem separada, tá bom???? Beijões...**_)_

**Raisa**** Melyanna:** Adorei sua review... Caramba, quase que você entende a deusa da Lua, o problema é que você se esqueceu da Lebre!!! Quanto às semelhanças com Avalon, sinceramente, não foi proposital. Eu não entendi exatamente por que você achou isso... Por que??? Muito obrigada mesmo pela review, é SUPER legal saber que está acompanhando a fic... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte! Beijões...

**Natyle**** Seer:** Muito obrigada por sua review! Fica calma, aos poucos todas essas confusões serão resolvidas! Não fique brava tá bom??? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte! Beijões...

**Rute**** Riddle:** CONSEGUI! Surpreender os leitores era o meu GRANDE objetivo... É MUITO BOM SABER que está gostando da fic, melhor ainda saber que você entende que a Gin e o Draco se amam!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte... Beijões...

**Kathy**** Griffyndor:** É muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic! Quanto a esse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado ainda mais do que o anterior... Me conte, tá bom??? Beijões...

**Pat****:** Foi muito esquisito??? Mas você achou legal ou chato, hein??? Eu acho que a Síndrome dela é outra... Porque o Augustus é O seqüestrador... Mas fica calma, logo você vai entender tudo o que está acontecendo! Gostou desse capítulo? Me conte... Beijões... (Não te mandei uma resposta pois não encontrei seu e-mail... Na próxima review preencha com seu endereço, assim respondo pessoalmente!).

**Kika**** Felton:** Muito obrigado por sua review! Espero que dessa vez funcione, afinal é MUITO chato você ter que abrir o e-mail só para mandar um comentário, não é mesmo??? Quanto ao Egito, você acertou, mas só um pedaço, faltou o restante! Será que o Augustus é doente??? Ou será que... Hum... Vamos ver, logo você vai entender! O que achou desse capítulo??? Me conte! Beijões...

**Fefs**** Malfoy:** Amei sua review, obrigada mesmo! É bom saber que está gostando... Por favor, não fica brava comigo, por favor... Logo, logo você vai entender tudo o que está acontecendo... AGORA, EU PROÍBO VOCÊ DE DESISTIR DE SUA FIC, CERTO??? Entendeu??? O que achou desse capítulo, você gostou??? Me conte... Beijões...

**Nacilme****:** OBRIGADÍSSIMA por sua review... Muito linda mesmo! Uma coisa que eu posso te dizer é que vai ficar muito mais surpresa quando entender o que está acontecendo! Quanto à correção... Faça sempre que você encontrar alguma coisa errada, é MUITO importante para mim!!! De verdade... E vou te falar que o erro foi crasso! Desculpa mesmo! O que achou desse capítulo??? Me conte... Beijões...

**Sarah Brington:** Super interpretação... Você passou muito perto... Mas a culpa foi toda minha, porque não fiz a pergunta do modo correto! Amei sua review... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte... Beijões...

**Juliana:** Obrigada pela review... Quanto ao seu ECA, ECA... Bom, o Augustus é bem bonitão! Mas a verdade é que nem tudo que parece ser é, não é mesmo??? Continue acompanhando que logo você entenderá tudo o que realmente aconteceu... Gostou desse capítulo??? Me conte... Beijões...

**B.K. Malfoy:** Não sei porque, mas acho que eu te confundi ainda mais, não é??? De qualquer modo, logo você vai entender... E não fique com raiva da Ginevra, diríamos que ela não é... Oops! Quase que eu conto!!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Me conte... Beijões...

**Yoshino****:** _Tipo assim..._NOSSA! Muito obrigada por tantos elogios maravilhosos, realmente não sei se mereço todos eles!!!! De verdade, espero que esse capítulo não a tenha decepcionado... O que você achou??? Me conte... Beijões...

**Natalia Black:** Obrigada pela review... Sua explicação estava certa, mas incompleta, foi o que eu lhe disse, a culpa foi toda minha!!!! Espero merecer seus elogios, e também espero não tê-la decepcionado nesse capítulo... O que achou??? Me conte... Beijões...

**Viv**** Valar:** Obrigada por tantos elogios... Obrigada pela review!!!! Pode se acalmar que logo você entender o que está acontecendo, a fic está perto do fim, e daí sim a verdade aparecerá!!!! Quanto a mortes??? Às vezes são inevitáveis... Entretanto isso ainda não está decidido! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Cila****:** Muito obrigada por sua review... Maravilhosa como todas as outras! Sua explicação passou super perto! Quase que você acerta! Quanto ao beijo, quem sabe de verdade o que se passa pela cabeça de Augustus??? Só eu, e vocês leitores logo o saberão também... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte! Beijões...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy:** É muito bom saber que gosta da minha fic! Pode deixar que eu vou ler aquela que você me indicou! Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte... Beijões...


	9. Ser Humana e Imagem e Semelhança

**Antes de começar a ler...:** No caso da Ginny os eventos não estão em perfeita seqüência, imagine que algum tempo se passou desde o dia do ritual!

**Capítulo 9:** _Ser humana..._

Ter Lucius Malfoy ajoelhado à sua frente, oferecendo-lhe a mão e beijando sua testa havia sido a sensação mais incrível que provara durante toda sua vida. Ver todos aqueles belos e poderosos homens lhe devendo respeito e cumprindo suas ordens era algo que a encantava mais a cada dia.

-Não! Não é não!!! Qual é o seu problema??? Não entendo... Já disse... No outro canto...

-Essa já é a quinta vez que me faz mudar o vaso de lugar em menos de vinte minutos... –Nott pareceu estar a ponto de perder a paciência.

-Quem ouve você falar pensa que usa a força para o fazer... Está cansado do que??? De levantar sua varinha??? MUDE ESSA PORCARIA DE VASO PARA O OUTRO CANTO... AGORA!!!

Nott era um dos mais fiéis e poderosos comensais, tinha grande influência sobre o mestre, porém nada conseguia quando o assunto em questão era ela. Diversas vezes ouvira-o tentar convencer Riddle de que o melhor a fazer seria matá-la logo, fazer com que a criança nascesse antes do tempo, finalizar a missão do modo mais seguro. A resposta era sempre a mesma: _"Nott... Não ouse me dar qualquer ordem quanto ao que fazer com Ginevra... Matá-la não mais me interessa... Acredite, ela guarda muito mais do que você pode imaginar. E por isso será minha rainha!"._

Os caminhos lhes estavam livres, as portas todas abertas; podia ir onde quisesse, no momento que desejasse, apesar de ser sempre seguida por um dos comensais. Há algum tempo não via Augustus, passava a maioria do tempo acompanhada de Tom, que era companhia tão agradável ou até mais, que o outro homem.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do ódio que um dia sentira pelo dono dos olhos amarelos, lembrava-se sem qualquer dificuldade do modo como sua família e seus amigos falavam e contavam as perversidades do homem que desejava controlar todo o mundo.

Sempre concordara com o que ouvira, sempre, antes de ter a chance de conversar com ele. Tom Riddle era muito inteligente, certamente a pessoa mais inteligente com a qual havia alguma vez conversado, e aos poucos era esse argumento que usava para se convencer das razões pelas quais ele desejava controlar a todos.

-A natureza... A natureza não é maravilhosa??? –ele perguntou segurando uma de suas mãos.

-É sim... Essa principalmente...

-Veja... A mãe natureza não é cautelosa? É perfeita...

-Certamente...

-Agora veja... Olhe ali! –ele apontou para um papel de bala jogado no gramado muito verde. –Veja... Isso é o que os muggles fazem... Eles destroem o que lhes foi dado! Destroem pois pensam que são melhores e têm poder sobre tudo e sobre todos...

-É bom não mais lhe ouvir me chamar de Tu... Confesso que aquilo me irritava.

-Não irritava... Você se assustava...

-Está certo, como sempre... Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa???

-Logicamente que sim...

Agora desciam belas escadas de pedra grossa. Seu vestido, apesar de longo, voava acompanhando o movimento da brisa quente, deixando parte de suas pernas à vista. Era vermelho e muito belo.

-Por que odeia tanto os muggles???

Tom apontou para o papel de bala, e depois para o horizonte. –São destruidores... São uma doença contagiosa! Sujam e matam sem piedade, crêem-se maiores do que todo o resto! Esse papel... Esse papel é sobra de toda a sujeira que deixavam nesse local todos os dias... Quando chegamos havia moscas, papéis, restos, podridão, havia lixo espalhado por toda parte! O cheiro... Ah, o cheiro!!!

-Nem todos são assim... Na verdade a maioria não é!

-Sim... Sim... –ele sorriu ternamente. –Minha mãe não era assim... Não mesmo! Entretanto, entenda uma coisa... O único modo de acabar com esse câncer é acabando com o hospedeiro! Infelizmente... –ele pareceu realmente consternado –Infelizmente, eu repito... O único modo de terminar com isso é destruí-los todos!

-E os bruxos não puros???

-Penso que... Penso que bruxos não puros são, ao mesmo tempo fontes em potencial de bruxos puros e responsáveis por ainda mais misturas! Quero que veja algo... Quero que veja uma coisa que vai fazer com que me entenda...

Ainda andando pelo verdejante gramado, Riddle a levou até uma pedra lisa, parecida com um piso, era escura e larga. Os dois subiram e ele suspirou _Ascensus_; a pedra se descolou do chão e subiu sem qualquer tremor.

Chegou a uma plataforma no topo da bela pirâmide, de lá conseguia enxergar as árvores todas, clareiras e até mesmo um certo movimento que lhe pareceu muito distante.

-Consegue enxergar o movimento... Quase após a linha do horizonte??? –ele perguntou

-Sim... O que é???

-Preste atenção... –esticou seu braço em direção ao que via, fazendo com que a capa negra escorresse deixando seu braço alvo descoberto; abriu sua mão, murmurou algo incompreensível e Ginny sentiu-se voar até poder identificar uma estrada sendo construída em meio à floresta.

A mágica de Riddle era muito poderosa chegando a ser grandiosa. Não sabia como ele havia conseguido fazer aquilo, porém o fez, e de um modo que nunca antes havia visto ou tomado como possível.

-Uma estrada... –ele suspirou em desagrado. –Uma estrada, em meio a essa bela natureza... Muggles, muggles estúpidos que se acham donos da verdade! Quem eles pensam ser para destruir toda a beleza que a natureza criou??? É isso que tento destruir, é isso que não consigo suportar, e sei que nunca conseguirei!!!

Um dos homens que ajudava na pavimentação da estrada cuspira em uma borboleta de asas cor de rosa que estava no chão e jogara as cinzas do cigarro em cima de um pequeno cachorro de rua que passava pelo local.

-_Crucius... _–Tom disse sem titubear, com sua varinha apontada para a cabeça do sujeito que logo gritou de dor. Ele se contorcia e se esfregava, como se tentasse tirar algo de sua roupa, algo terrível que o machucava.

-Tom... Pare com isso...

Seu pedido foi imediatamente atendido.

-Isso foi cruel...

-Cruel??? –ele perguntou. –Sabe o que esse homem sentiu??? Sentiu-se preso em algo que o impedia de se mover, e depois queimando, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma chuva de cinzas ferventes... –ele disse antes de libertar a borboleta do monte de saliva e o cachorro das cinzas quentes.

A imagem voltou a se afastar e ele a olhá-la atentamente. –E agora? O que sente?

-Raiva... Sinto raiva... Mas mesmo assim... Não posso concordar que um genocídio seja a solução para todos esses problemas...

-Por acaso sabe a razão pela qual o mundo bruxo é escondido do mundo dos muggles???

-Eles não entenderiam...

-Eles não aceitariam! –ele a corrigiu. –Nunca! E sabe por quê? Pois seriam forçados a admitir que não são tão poderosos; ou melhor, serão forçados a admitir que não são poderosos!

-Talvez...

-Não! Ginevra... História... É histórico... Muggles queimavam bruxos, inutilmente com certeza, porém queimavam e isso é o que importa! Somos minoria, e como toda minoria que se mostra mais forte, somos temidos!

-Nunca havia pensado nisso...

-Não é única, minha querida! Na verdade não compreendo a razão pela qual História da Magia é matéria obrigatória em Hogwarts, afinal ninguém dá a menor importância para ela!!! Você não vê o modo como eles nos olham??? Reparam em nossas roupas, reparam no modo como nos portamos e como nos movemos... Torcem o nariz para tudo que fazemos!

Imediatamente se lembrou do dia em que fora a uma colônia de férias, com um grupo de crianças muggles. Perdera o controle e quebrara uma garrafa de água, todas as crianças à sua volta chamaram-na de todos os nomes possíveis _"Louca... Maluca... Bruxa... Foi essa coisa aí!!!"_. A viagem que seus pais pagaram com tanto sacrifício para que fosse perfeita, se tornou uma das piores memórias de toda a sua vida. "Agora, imagine se soubessem que você é realmente uma bruxa???".

Afinal, Riddle estava certo, muggles eram cruéis, não só com a natureza como também com seus semelhantes. Enfim a idéia de matá-los todos não lhe parecia mais uma insanidade, pelo contrário, figurava como uma opção até mesmo plausível.

-Está triste...?

-Não... Só me lembrei de alguns momentos... Momentos difíceis que passei por causa de muggles...

-Todos nós passamos! Os muggles nos invejam! Mesmo Hogwarts, que chega a ser uma escola precária, seria o sonho de qualquer adolescente muggle! Por isso tentam nos humilhar a qualquer preço!!!

-Sim... –ela olhava para o chão azulado. –Sim, você está certo! Como pude ser tão idiota a ponto de defendê-los de modo tão ávido! A ponto de acreditar que eles pudessem ser melhores do que eu!

-Não fora idiota, pois você nunca será! Era uma criança, minha pequena Ginevra... Influenciável como qualquer criança. Mas o que importa é que agora sabe a verdade, agora consegue avaliar por si! Encontrou o caminho, isso é importante! Meu amor...

-Tom...

-Sim...

-Por que não mais vai me matar?

-Amo você!

-Mas... E meu filho... Ainda vai matá-lo???

-Aceita se eu lhe corrigir?

-Não entendo...

-Posso lhe contar uma verdade???

-Sim...

-A criança que espera será uma menina... Uma filha, e não um filho.

-Como você sabe? Eu... Eu sou a mãe... Eu sinto que é um menino, sei que será!!! –Ginny estivera certa que a criança seria um menino, dera-lhe um nome e a chamara por ele. –Não pode ser...

-Pode ser, e é... –ele disse ternamente. –Sabe, minha querida, só quem gera um ser humano pode gerar tanto poder... Entende agora???

-Mas... Eu... Eu...

-Chamou-a de Arthur... Durante cinco meses... –ele sorriu marotamente, e suas feições lhe pareceram infantis. –Tenho certeza que ela não ficará brava se agora, chamar-lhe de outro nome...

-Não tenho um nome... –ela ficou cabisbaixa, adorara a idéia de ser mãe de um menino.

-Ainda há tempo para escolher um...

-É melhor que não dê nome, ela vai morrer afinal, não?

-Entendo como se sente... Entendo sua dor! Entretanto há certas coisas que são necessárias para um bem maior! Você poderá ter outros filhos, meninos se desejar!

-Não há como escolher... –ela sorriu

-Há, há como escolher... Quando temos poder podemos fazer qualquer coisa...

-Então... Poderei ter um Arthur?

-Sim... Sim... E se gosta de nomes fortes poderá ter também um Augusto, um Nicholas e muitos outros... Muitos reis...

-Mesmo assim... Por favor... Deve haver um modo de poupar a vida dele... Dela... Da minha menina!

-É possível... Ainda não sei exatamente.

-Mesmo?

-Sim...

--------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9:** _Imagem e semelhança..._

Potter voava bem, o fazia muito melhor que Crabbe ou Goyle, tornando a brincadeira mais divertida. Jogavam os quaffles de um lado para o outro enquanto desviavam das malditas bludgers. Notaram o tempo que havia se passado somente após sentir que o dia escurecia e o vento esfriava.

-Malfoy, até que você não é tão ruim... Mas ainda tem muito que aprender...

-Com quem??? Você, Potter???

Sua noite fora tranqüila, dormira sem dificuldade e infelizmente com nada sonhara. Todos os dias antes de se deitar pensava em Ginny e desejava com toda a força sonhar com ela, afinal há muito, sonhos eram o único modo de tê-la ao seu lado.

Como de costume acordou antes que os outros alunos; olhou pelo vidro embaçado da janela e se trocou. Pensativo, desceu as escadas velhas que o levaram até o Hall; de lá seguiu até o Grande Salão.

Olhava perdidamente em direção ao nada, seus pensamentos estavam vazios e seu corpo quase sem vida, porém um grito repentino o tirou a tranqüilidade.

-Malfoy!!!

-Ah... –ele reclamou. –Não grite assim... Granger, nunca ouviu que quando você assusta uma pessoa a alma dela pode ficar perdida e nunca mais encontrar o corpo???

-Por acaso foi a Trelawney que te falou esse monte de baboseiras???

-Não eu...

-Pode parar com essas suas gracinhas... Eu não gritei, você que estava dormindo...

-Granger...

-Cale a boca e me ouça!

-Granger...

-MALFOY! Vamos agora para a Cabana... A escola está vazia e os campos livres!

-Mas... Mas... Por... –não teve tempo de terminar sua pergunta, ela o puxou com força o carregando para fora do Grande Salão.

Andaram rapidamente pela grama úmida que molhou a barra de sua calça e esfriou seus pés. Com a longa vara que deixavam escondida em meio a algumas folhas, tocou o nó no tronco da árvore e entraram correndo até chegar na estranha casa.

A primeira pessoa que pode ver ainda antes de adentrar o local foi seu ex-professor Lupin, a seu lado uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, certamente seria Nymphadora Tonks. "Nossa... Que trabalho difícil do Ilkeä...". Mesmo já tendo a visto em Hogwarts era difícil reconhecê-la, a cada dia estava diferente. Ao lado dela estava Weasley, e sentado na cama Potter.

-Bom dia, Malfoy... –o homem disse.

-Finalmente... Finalmente!!! Eu pensei que vocês inúteis nunca voltariam!!! Juro que pensei que haviam sumido de vez... Para sempre! O que definitivamente não seria tão ruim, afinal bonzinhos e estúpidos não fariam falta, até porque...

-MALFOY, FICA QUIETO!!! –Granger ordenou fazendo com que se calasse.

-Perguntaria se estava passando bem, mas vejo que essa é uma questão não cabível nesse momento... De qualquer modo, já estamos sabendo de tudo... –Lupin disse seriamente.

-Eles já nos contaram... Mas... Que confusão, hein??? Eu mesma demorei muito tempo para juntar todas as peças... Acho que até agora não entendi direito! –a mulher fez uma cara engraçada, muito semelhante às de Weasley. –Hum... Prazer... Tonks! Dei aula durante o primeiro semestre, mas só para os quintos anos...

-Prazer... Malfoy, Draco Malfoy...

-Me lembro de você... Sim... –ela chegou mais perto, porém tropeçou no próprio pé. –Ai... Ai... Eu não tenho jeito mesmo!!! –Draco riu.

A porta da entrada se abriu de maneira abrupta, após ser fortemente chutada. Todos olharam alarmados, entretanto era somente Acies, carregada com tantos livros que não tinha mãos o suficiente para utilizar em qualquer outra tarefa.

-Socorro... –ela disse.

Draco correu para ajudá-la e segurou alguns dos pesados volumes.

-Aqui estão Lupin! América Central em geral... Todas as informações que nos são necessárias...

-Muito obrigado, senhorita Jones...

-Não, não... Acies... É um nome estranho, mas mesmo assim...

-Estranho??? Não se comparado a Nymphadora!

Potter cochichou com Granger e essa conversou com Acies e Weasley. Pelo que pôde ouvir eles haviam se esquecido de algum livro.

-Tá bom... Você não viu Acies???

-Não Weasley... E você, Hermione???

-Talvez esteja na gaveta... O que você acha???

-É... Talvez... Lupin, você teria idéia???

-Vamos procurar... –o homem disse emburrado. –Já voltamos...

Saíram todos e Draco ficou sozinho com Tonks. Ela se olhava incessantemente no grande espelho que Acies havia limpado, parecia incomodada com alguma coisa. Repentinamente os cabelos se enrolaram e ficaram claros como o dele, os olhos cor de violeta. –Muito melhor... O que foi??? –ela pareceu reparar que estava boquiaberto.

-Nada... É que... É que...

-Você já sabia que eu podia fazer isso, não???

-Sabia... Mas... Foi a primeira vez que eu vi, então... Ah... Você entende!

-Entendo... –ela sorriu. –Entendo melhor do que pensa...

-Deve ser bom poder fazer isso...

-Parece??? –ela suspirou. –Parece... Eu sei que sim. Contudo... –ela fez uma pausa –Não é, na verdade é muito ruim. Imagine como se sentiria se fosse nada!

-Como assim???

-Eu não tenho uma forma... Não tenho um rosto. Em partes não posso reclamar, pois nunca envelhecerei ou serei feia...

-É tudo que uma pessoa pode querer...

-Será???

-Eu acho que sim! –Draco sorriu.

-Que bom... –ela se virou e bateu em um velho abajur que se espatifou no chão. –Ai... Ai... Ai... Será que vale muito??? Porque... Se for uma antiguidade eu tento arrumar, mas se não...

-Você não sabe como???

-Não é isso... Sei como; é que... Arrumar é algo que tenho muita dificuldade!

Ela fez um feitiço e os pedaços se misturaram sem qualquer nexo.

-Péssimo! –ele disse sorrindo. –Foi péssimo! Deixe quebrado!!!

-Também acho melhor...

Conversaram um pouco mais e ele pode descobrir que, apesar de ser muito desajeitada ela era extremamente inteligente e uma exímia feiticeira quando o assunto eram feitiços relacionados à Arte das Trevas, ou defesa contra eles.

-Tonks... Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa???

-Pelo tom creio que já sei o que quer saber...

-Pode me responder???

-Sim... Foi muito difícil perceber que ele era um traidor... Aurinko parecia tão sincero. Mas sinceramente... Acho que demoramos a desconfiar dele porque era muito belo... Há aqueles que insistem em dizer que beleza não faz a diferença... Mentira! Mentira! Faz muita diferença... –ela se revoltou.

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Não sei exatamente... Na verdade não tenho idéia! A única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que foi morto. Morto pelos comensais... Seu... Seu...

-Pode falar...

-Foi seu pai quem o matou!

-Às vezes ele faz algumas coisas racionais! Foi Ilkëa que levou a Ginny!

-Você gosta muito dela, não gosta???

-Gosto... Até demais...

-É bom gostar muito de alguém... –ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos -Mesmo que a pessoa não seja exatamente a melhor.

-Gostar muito nos faz sofrer!

-Gostar muito nos faz perceber o quão humanos nós somos! Nos faz chorar... Com certeza... Entretanto nos faz também mais fortes, nos faz ter esperança! Você... Agora... Vai arriscar sua vida para encontrá-las!

-Vou...

-Então...

-É... Você está certa...

A sintonia entre eles era algo fora do comum, se conheciam há minutos, porém conversavam como amigos de longa data. Acostumou-se às mudanças repentinas, achava-as engraçadas e acabara de lhe pedir para ficar com cabelos violetas.

Vê-la se modificando a cada minuto trouxe-lhe uma idéia que só tinham os desesperados. Teve medo de pedir, contudo sentiu-se forçado pelo desejo.

-Tonks... Você pode virar quem quiser, não é???

-Posso...

-Será que você... Você...

-Não! Não posso fazer isso... Não faça isso com você mesmo!

-Por favor...

-Malfoy, não!

-Draco. Meu nome é Draco...

-Draco, será somente uma imagem... Uma mentira...

-Não... Será um alento... Algo que me dará mais força para continuar!!!

Ela pensou por longos segundos, até que finalmente o olhou. –Saiba que não será ela a pessoa à sua frente...

-Sim...

Foi quando a coisa mais incrível aconteceu. As feições da mulher mudaram lentamente, os olhos ficaram mais redondos, os cabelos se enrolaram nas pontas, a pele ganhou algumas poucas sardas e assim que percebeu via Gin.

Tocou a pele alva, observou os grandes olhos castanhos. Sentiu uma lágrima rolar por sua face. Sabia que aquela não era a verdadeira Ginny, não só pois havia sido alertado quanto a isso, mas porque a verdadeira estaria com uma enorme barriga naquele momento. Imaginá-la grávida lhe doeu ainda mais.

Continuou a acariciar o rosto e não conseguiu resistir, chegou muito perto e beijou os lábios rosados.

As mãos acariciaram seus cabelos de um modo fraterno, assim que abriu seus olhos voltou a ver Tonks, que assim como ele chorava e o trouxe para seu peito em um abraço que o lembrou o abraço de uma mãe, um abraço como há muito não sentia.

- Me desculpe... Não devia ter feito isso!!!

-Está tudo bem... A culpa foi minha!!! –ela beijou sua cabeça. –Logo, em muito pouco tempo nós a encontraremos... Eu prometo!

-Chicken o quê???

-Não Ron!!! Não! Chichén Itzá! –ouviu Granger dizer.

-Acho que já encontramos!!! –Tonks sorriu.

Esse capítulo foi um link... Por isso poucas coisas aconteceram... A parte da Ginny é mais importante que a do Draco....

_JURO que tentei... A primeira versão do capítulo tinha a Ginny como Virgínia... Mas não fui forte o bastante! Porque ouvi uma entrevista com a Rowling e ela confirmou o que disse em seu site... "Não é Virgínia... Nunca foi... O nome dela é Ginevra...". _(Ela pronunciou: Gí –nevra...).

Algumas pessoas comentaram que preferiam Virgínia porque haviam lido As Brumas de Avalon e odiaram a Guinevere... Não odeiem a Guinevere porque esse livro é um dos milhares que envolvem o rei Arthur. Se vocês lerem a série "As Crônicas de Artur" de Bernard Cornwell vão gostar mais da Gwen...

**De qualquer modo... Tive que colocar Ginevra... NÃO CONSEGUI DEIXAR ERRADO... ESTAVA ME FAZENDO MAL... Eu sou um pouco louca, por isso essas coisas acontecem comigo!!!!**

**_VALEUZÃO..._ (Não sei como agradecer a colaboração de vocês... Suas mensagens são maravilhosas e me dão mais força para continuar!!! De verdade, certamente palavras não são o bastante para agradecer... Eu não estou brincando! E esse capítulo, o que vocês acharam, hein??? Beijões!).**

**HOUVE UM ESTRANHO PROBLEMA COM MEU E-MAIL, POR ISSO NÃO DEU PARA RESPONDER PESSOALMENTE PARA ALGUMAS PESSOAS, DESCULPA MESMO!!! Estou tentando resolver para não ter que mudar de endereço de novo!!! Beijões!!!**

**Kika Felton: **Obrigada pela review! Quanto ao nome... Me desculpe, de verdade, eu não consegui deixar o nome errado!!! Vai soar estranho, mas logo você se acostuma, é verdade... Prometo! O Augustus não apareceu nesse capítulo, porém pouco demorará para que eu explique as coisas... Você vai ver!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Beijões

**Sarah:** Obrigada pela review... Não menti ao dizer que sua explicação ficou muito boa... Quase que acertou!!! O nome Virgínia foi o que eu usei na primeira versão do capítulo, mas me soou tão errado, fiquei tão desconfortável em usá-lo que tive que mudar!!! Sei que lhe soou bem esquisito, mas logo você se acostuma!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões

**Rute Riddle:** Adorei sua review!!! Quanto ao nome, como percebeu resolvi mudar... Não consegui deixar errado!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Me conte! Beijões

**Raisa Melyanna:** A deusa e sua lebre eram o símbolo mais cultuado pelos maias, mas entendo a razão da confusão! Quanto a Avalon não tenho certeza, porém Ynys Wydryn sei que tinha o símbolo do veado e da lebre... Quanto ao nome da Ginny eu mudei, realmente não consegui usá-lo de modo errado! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte! Beijões

**Polly Slayer:** Muito obrigada por sua review! Obrigada também pelos elogios... Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando! Só eu sei o que vai acontecer... Espero que você goste dele!!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões

**Juliana:** Obrigada pela review, é muito legal saber que está gostando da fic!!! Quanto ao Augustus... Não posso falar muito... Já te dei algumas dicas no e-mail... Desculpe-me pelo nome, como te disse, foi impossível deixar Virgínia... Beijões

**Gabriele Delacour:** A estória depende muito de mudanças psicológicas nos personagens, e algumas mudanças demoram um pouquinho para acontecerem, por isso as coisas ainda não começaram a acontecer... Pelo menos não no sentido da ação! Mas fique tranqüila que no próximo capítulo teremos algumas novidades! Quanto ao nome, realmente tenho que me desculpar, espero que entenda o que aconteceu... Foi impossível deixar o nome errado! Também me desculpo pelo capítulo parado!!! Juro que terá uma grande importância... O que achou dele??? Beijões

**Tanise/Yoshino** (Qual você prefere???): Muito obrigada pela review, seus elogios são maravilhosos, espero realmente não te desapontar!!!! Não entendi o que você quis dizer com a presença do Augustus... Me desculpe, às vezes sou meio lenta!!! Qualquer dúvida que tiver é só me perguntar... Gostou desse capítulo, espero não ter te desapontado... Beijões

**Cila:** Muito obrigada pela review, pode deixar que assim que der um tempinho eu vou ler sua fic... Parei por falta de tempo, há muito tempo não leio qualquer outra sem ser a minha! (Que narcisa!!!!). Acho que no livro não está Virgínia, certamente só está Ginny, e se tem Virgínia foi mais um trabalho excelente de tradução! Foi a Rowling que contou que o nome é Ginevra!!! Espero que entenda porque mudei!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões

**Nacilme:** As conexões são o maior problema da estória, como já te disse... Se eu passar do ponto para fazer um capítulo mais longo certamente estragarei o outro, completamente!!! Esse está mais longo!!! Quanto ao poder, creio que já deu para entender, não é??? Preciso dessa mudança na Ginny... Infelizmente não posso contar o porquê, mas logo você entenderá (mais mistérios...). Quanto a ser uma exceção, bem que eu gostaria, é bom ser uma exceção, em alguns casos, obviamente!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, ficou longo especialmente para você- 3.200 palavras!!! Me conte o que achou... Beijões

**Pat:** Obrigada pela review!!! Mudei o nome da Ginny, como expliquei, não deu para deixá-lo errado!!! Quanto a Guinevere, ela não é tão má! A Marion Zimmer Bradley é quem a fez chatinha... Uma dica que eu dou é o livro "Crônicas de Artur", do Bernard Cornwell... Nesse livro a Gwen é bem diferente!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Natalia Black: **A estória pode tomar diversos rumos, vamos ver!!! Mas a iniciação... Ela vai acontecer, agora ainda não sei exatamente como vou fazê-la, como vou descrevê-la... Muito obrigada por sua review... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte! Beijões

**Viv:** É muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic! Não odeie muito o nome, prometo que logo se acostuma a ele... Não consegui deixar Virgínia... Fique calma, preciso de um tempo para fazer certas mudanças... Já percebeu algumas??? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Beijões


	10. Ikky e Lux e Você se esqueceu, mas eu nã...

**Capítulo 10:** _Ikky e Lux..._

A cada noite que voltava para seu quarto, a cada momento que se separava de Riddle, a cada instante só, sentia-se mais fraca. Todo o mundo parecia estar apoiado sobre suas costas, um peso muito grande para seus ombros. Aquela sensação era ainda mais estranha, pois passava sem deixar qualquer marca sempre que encontrava Riddle.

Sentou-se na poltrona que não era tão confortável como antes, parecia mole e desajeitada. –Você que está desajeitada com essa barriga enorme... Certamente a poltrona não é o problema... –reclamou, porque sabia que ficaria maior, o que a aterrorizava durante as noites que não podia dormir por não encontrar posição agradável.

Encostou-se e fechou seus olhos. Fora uma criança, fora por muito tempo uma criança indefesa, e agora levava consigo um ser realmente indefeso. Crescera e amadurecera muito desde sua chegada àquele local estranho, os meses que passara lá tiveram efeito de anos.

-Draco... –ela suspirou ao vê-lo em seus pensamentos. –O que será que você está fazendo agora???

Pensava nele durante todas as noites, pensava nele quando Tom não estava por perto. "Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que? Por que isso acontece?".

-Meu anjo, me responda... Por que tudo isso acontece??? Me responda, minha pequena... Se for mesmo especial sabe a resposta. –acariciou seu ventre. –Nada importa, será sempre especial para mim...

Continuou mergulhada em pensamentos e em saudade; se tivesse um único desejo que fosse, naquele exato momento, desejaria voltar para a casa, para sua família, para sua vida, para os braços de Draco.

Abriu os olhos que sentia estarem cheios de areia, dormira naquela poltrona por longas horas, sua cabeça rodava e suas costas doíam muito. Não tinha como saber se já era dia, não havia qualquer janela no quarto em que ficava. Entretanto ainda tinha sono e por isso enrolou-se em uma manta e deitou-se na cama. Abraçada a um travesseiro pensou no que lhe aconteceria, e antes que pudesse voltar a dormir ouviu o ruído do movimento da porta.

-Está vestida??? Não dormiu??? –Nott perguntou.

-Onde está Tom?

-Engraçado... Esse que você chama de Tom nos proíbe de chamá-lo de você... Nós que sempre o apoiamos, você até o chama pelo nome...

Nott era um homem irritante, extremamente irônico e sua aparência ensebada chegava muitas vezes a lhe dar nojo. Não que fosse feio, pelo contrário, porém nada que falava lhe soava bem.

-Emudeceu-se???

-Onde ele está? –foi pontual

-Não virá hoje... Alguns compromissos mais importantes que você...

-Também mais importante que você... Afinal, ficou para cuidar de mim! –ela respondeu sem se importar em irritá-lo.

-Você anda muito abusadinha...

-Mesmo? Não percebi!

-O Mestre não está aqui para lhe proteger... –ele puxou-a por um dos braços e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

-Pois estará quando lhe contar que machucou meu braço, seu imundo! Agora saia! Saia já desse quarto e chame os elfos, desejo me trocar...

-Você...

-A Senhora... Jurou-me respeito! Qualquer passo em falso e Tom lhe punirá... Assim como se faz com os traidores... Duvido que o queira...

O homem deixou o quarto, e poucos segundos após os elfos adentraram o recinto com um belo vestido branco e leve. Arrumaram seu cabelo e lhe colocaram lindo colar dourado.

-Podem falar comigo... –ela se dirigiu aos pequenos

Eles nada responderam.

-Sou a Senhora desses homens... Juraram respeito frente a mim, marquei-os com o punhal...

O que disse teve efeito, pois os dois elfos arregalaram seus enormes olhos para ela como se não pudessem acreditar, entretanto mantiveram silêncio. "Eles devem saber demais... Devem saber algo que eu deveria... Mas... Elfos gostam de receber ordens...".

-Sou sua Senhora! Falem comigo, imediatamente...

-Fomos proibidos... –o de olhos amarelos disse.

-Por quem?

-Senhor Malfoy... –o de olhos verdes respondeu.

-Não devia ter dito isso, Ikky... Não mesmo!

-Mas... Ela é nossa Senhora... Devemos obediência a ela e não ao Senhor Malfoy!

-Ikky, nega dever obediência a ele... Se ele souber vai te matar...

-Não, Lux... Não, é verdade...

-Parem! –ela ordenou e os dois se aquietaram. –Parem os dois... Não contarei qualquer coisa que ouvir... E sim, Ikky tem razão... Devem obediência a mim, assim como o Senhor Malfoy. –ela os olhou com austeridade. –Agora... Me digam... Onde está nosso Mestre?

Eles se entreolharam, até que decidiram dizer. –Ikky pode morrer por lhe dizer... Mas como é minha Senhora... O Mestre foi a uma importante cerimônia, novos amigos para o Mestre...

-Novos comensais?

-Sim Senhora... –Lux respondeu. –Sim Senhora... E o Senhor Malfoy foi também... Sim, sim... Parece que o filho dele se tornará um dos amigos do Senhor. Sim... Qual é o nome dele mesmo, Ikky???

-Não me lembro... Não exatamente... É...

-Draco... –ela suspirou

-Isso mesmo... Isso... A Senhora o conhece???

-Sim... –ela disse se encolhendo. Fora tomada por uma enorme tristeza, algo incontrolável. Draco se tornaria um comensal, trabalharia ao lado de seu pai e provavelmente estaria também interessado no poder que sua filha carregava. "Só posso contar comigo mesma...".

-Por que está chorando, minha Senhora...

-Nada Lux... Saudades...

-Do pequeno Malfoy???

-Ikky, não seja curiosa!!! Por favor... Me perdoe Senhora, Ikky é muito curiosa... Muito, demais!!!

-Sim Ikky... Tenho saudades de Draco... Mas isso é um segredo entre nós três.

-Ikky guarda segredos, Senhora... Ikky guarda segredos muito bem guardados...

-A Senhora parece gostar muito do pequeno Malfoy...

-Gosto mais do que deveria, Lux...

Ela se sentou na cama e olhou para as duas pequenas criaturas com grande carinho, poderiam ser grandes amigos, infelizmente esquecera-se deles por muito tempo.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa???

-Sim... Sim... Sentem-se aqui ao meu lado...

-Sentar na cama da Senhora??? Não podemos... IKKY!

Ikky pulara no colchão e agora se esfregava no lençol de cetim, enquanto era observada por Lux que parecia desesperado.

-Venha Lux... Venha... –ele se acomodou sem jeito ao seu lado. –Quero que me contem onde está o Senhor Jones... Há muito não o vejo...

-Senhor Jones??? Ikky, você conhece???

-Não... Quem é esse? Senhora, tem certeza que ele se chama assim???

-Tenho... Augustus... Augustus Jones... Ele é pai de uma bela menina de cabelos castanhos e pele muito alva...

-Acís Jones??? –Lux se assustou.

-Sim... Acies Jones... Vocês a conhecem???

-Não... Não conhecemos, não mesmo... Não, não!!! –Ikky se levantou e puxou Lux consigo. Estavam perturbados pela menção do nome de Acies.

-Voltem aqui!

-Senhora, chamaremos Senhor Nott... Não diga que falamos com a Senhora... Se ele souber que falamos com a Senhora nunca mais poderemos falar com a Senhora... –Lux se confundiu.

"O que está acontecendo???".

--------------------

**Capítulo 10:** _Você se esqueceu, mas eu não..._

A noite estava muito bonita, as estrelas brilhavam no céu, apesar da presença de algumas nuvens cinzentas. O vento frio não incomodava, nem mesmo os roncos de seus companheiros de quarto o faziam; todos dormiam, menos ele.

Pensava que fechar seus olhos e dormir seria uma grande perda de tempo, sabiam onde estava Ginny e já deveriam, há muito, ter ido a seu encontro. "Muito deve ser preparado, antes que partamos... Logo iremos até ela, muito em breve...", certamente só Lupin acreditava nisso.

-Chichén Itzá... Como não pensei nisso... –Chichén Itzá era o nome que dado às ruínas de uma cidade maia que ficava no México, mais precisamente na Península do Yucatan. A pirâmide central, chamada de "O Castelo" ou Kukulkán –nome que lhe fora dado em homenagem ao deus que lá era cultuado –fora posicionada de um modo que nos dias do Equinócio a luz do Sol fazia uma sombra em forma de serpente em uma de suas laterais.

-Equinócio... Será quando farão o ritual... –mergulhado em pensamentos demorou a notar a presença de uma minúscula coruja cinzenta que permanecia estática lhe observando atentamente com seus enormes olhos avermelhados.

Assim que notou a pequena ave começou a tremer, mesmo sem saber a razão; era como se conhecesse a procedência do pequeno animal, e por isso tivesse um pavor incontrolável frente ao que lhe trazia.

-Voldemort... –havia se esquecido completamente de sua futura iniciação, talvez por desatenção, mas provavelmente por inconscientemente recusar-se a aceitar tal fato.

Soltou o pergaminho amarelado e viu a coruja se virar e voar em direção ao horizonte a uma incrível velocidade. Abriu a mensagem com extrema cautela, ainda pensando que talvez nada estivesse escrito lá, entretanto estava errado.

As bordas douradas eram folhadas a ouro, manualmente; o preço de um rolo desse tipo de pergaminho custava o equivalente a dez do normal e a quatro daqueles magicamente folhados. "O Mestre não tem problemas financeiros... Os Comensais idiotas pagam tudo o que ele deseja...".

Vinha escrita a mensagem em uma bela tinta negra, muito brilhante; as letras eram grandes e desenhadas, porém fáceis de serem lidas. Junto à primeira folha vinha outra, também escrita em negro, e pela forma parecia uma poesia.

-A convocação... E o juramento solene... –há pouco tempo atrás esse era o dia pelo qual esperava com mais ansiedade, contudo hoje, aquele seria o pior dia de toda a sua vida.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_É chegada a hora de realizar seus sonhos, é chegada a hora de lutar ao lado do mais poderoso entre todos os feiticeiros do Universo. _

_Fora escolhido como poucos são, jurará com seu sangue lealdade._

_Prepare-se para a cerimônia que acontecerá à última hora do último dia da semana._

-Sábado... Onze horas da noite... Tenho dois dias para decorar esse juramento...

Continuou débil a observar as folhas que tinha nas mãos, ainda sem saber o que fazer, ainda sem saber se havia algo a ser feito. Foi quando se assustou com uma imagem que chegara até ele pelo parapeito da janela.

-Você também recebeu... –era Acies, que havia quase sido empurrada no momento em que ele a vira pela primeira vez.

-AH... Acy... Não faz isso! Quase que eu te empurro...

-Fala baixo, se não vai acordar esses porcos que dormem com você. –ela disse após ouvir os roncos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui???

-Não consegui ficar no meu quarto após receber essa mensagem, não agüentei, estou muito nervosa... Precisava sair, daí pensei em vir aqui, sabia que estava acordado... –ela fez uma pausa e olhou para os outros garotos que dormiam profundamente. –Essa gente tem cada sonho estranho...

-Eu não posso acreditar que consegue se interessar pelos sonhos desses idiotas após receber essa mensagem... Não acredito!!!

-Por favor não comece com graça, já sabíamos que isso ia acontecer... E pânico não resolve qualquer coisa!

-O que você quer dizer com isso???

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer.

-Não... Não... Eu não vou jurar, não quero me tornar um comensal...

-Draco, o que podemos fazer??? Me dê uma boa idéia para nos safarmos...

-Deve haver alguma coisa, sempre há uma saída...

-Qualquer coisa que fizermos vai chamar a atenção dos comensais, imagine, Acies Jones e Draco Malfoy se recusando a ganhar a Marca.

-A Marca... Eu tinha me esquecido dela... Eu vou fugir... Não posso ficar com aquele desenho horrível no braço, não... AH! –ele esmurrou a parede e sentiu os dedos doerem. Acabara de se lembrar que não se tornaria um comensal, como também teria que levar tal fato tatuado no braço.

-Por que você não espera um pouco antes de se descontrolar...? Sinto que muita coisa vai acontecer nessa cerimônia, sinto que você ainda tem muito a descobrir.

-Será que uma única vez você poderia ser direta???

-Não... –ela falou sorrindo e se virou para inspecionar o quarto.

Acies dissera que estava muito nervosa para ficar só em sua casa, porém não lhe parecia nem um pouco abalada com a convocação, estava até feliz demais.

A garota andava de modo engraçado, observando seus companheiros de quarto que dormiam de modo ruidoso, a cada ronco ela se inclinava para trás como se levasse um susto.

Ele se voltou para ele e andou em sua direção. –Boa noite... –subiu no parapeito da janela e se atirou para baixo, onde era esperada por sua vassoura, que tinha gravado em seu cabo _Acies Ceowin Jones_.

...

Dois dias era o tempo que tinha para decorar o juramento, que apesar de não ser longo se recusava a permanecer em sua mente. "Não vou conseguir..." –pensava constantemente, sempre que esquecia alguma das linhas.

-Leia novamente... Preste atenção, Draco...

_**Pelos céus e pela Terra**_

_**Pela verdade e pela mentira**_

_**Na paz e também na guerra**_

_**Contra aquele que te fira**_

****

_****_

_**Juro lealdade a meu Mestre**_

_**Juro fidelidade pela vida toda**_

_**Juro coragem infinita**_

_**Juro pelo poder que me d**_

_**Juro pelo fogo e pelo Sol**_

_**Juro pelo frio da neve**_

_**Juro pela luz da Lua**_

_**Juro pela serpente**_

_**Juro a ti, meu mestre, meu deus**_

****

_****_

_**Negra noite sobre mim**_

_**Ouça aquilo que eu juro**_

_**Seja feito então assim**_

_**Se mentir sejais duro**_

_**Palavras ditas**_

_**Serão palavras cumpridas**_

-Inferno!!! Quanta baboseira... Quem será que escreveu esse monte de besteira? Meu pai... Só ele teria capacidade para pensar em tanta inutilidade... Mais uma vez... Juro lealdade a meu mestre, juro pelo poder que me dá... NÃO! Pulei duas linhas dessa vez...

...

Sábado chegou mais rápido do que esperava, e bem antes do que desejava. Recebera outra mensagem, lhe dizendo que deveria esperar por quem lhe levaria em frente à Hogwarts, às seis horas da tarde.

Uma mentira havia sido inventada, e tanto ele quanto Acies foram liberados para deixar a escola até a próxima segunda-feira.

Pareciam duas estátuas, esperando mudos pelo destino que estava preste a os levar. Pensara em dizer alguma coisa, qualquer palavra que fosse, porém estava certo que todas as tentativas de amenizar a situação seriam frustradas. Nada havia para ser dito, e ele acreditava que quando palavras não são o bastante, não usá-las é o melhor a se fazer.

Mais alguns minutos torturantes se passaram, durante os quais Acies se mantivera completamente impassível, sem ao menos olhar para seus olhos. A única coisa que mexia no corpo da garota eram os cabelos que voavam ao bel sabor do vento.

Um enorme carro negro parou à sua frente, um homem vestido em um uniforme azul marinho desceu e abriu-lhes a porta. Acies entrou primeiro e ele a seguiu, sentando-se em um gelado banco de couro duro.

O rosto inexpressivo da menina sentada a seu lado fez com que se sentisse ainda pior. Por mais que tentasse negar, Acies era a pessoa a quem recorria durante os tempos difíceis, quando não sabia o que fazer, contudo agora estava completamente sozinho.

Pouco demorou até chegar a um gigantesco e imponente castelo, Draco não tinha a menor idéia de onde estavam; provavelmente aquele era um dos diversos refúgios de Voldemort.

-Acy, o que vai acontecer??? –ele perguntou, entretanto nenhuma resposta recebeu.

Subiram a longa escada, os degraus pareciam não ter fim, e a pedra negra da qual era feita a construção fazia com que o cenário parecesse ainda mais sombrio. Ao chegarem no Hall principal eram esperados por Lucius Malfoy e Belatrix Lestrange, certamente seriam separados.

-Não se preocupe. Há muito que vai descobrir. –a garota disse finalmente.

-Boa noite, Draco... –disse seu pai. Pegou-o pelo braço e puxou por um corredor iluminado por tochas. Virou seu pescoço e pode ver que Acies era também levada por Lestrange.

-O que vai acontecer agora?

-Parece desanimado...

-Não... Não... Só gostaria de saber o que vai acontecer agora...

-O noivo deve ser preparado.

-Noivo???

-Sim Draco... Você e Acies se casarão e depois ganharão a Marca...

-Como assim, nos casaremos???

A resposta não veio, pelo menos não em forma de palavras. Adentrou uma grande sala, muito iluminada e com diversos carpetes fofos espalhados pelo chão, em um dos lados havia um grande espelho, e um homem, que reconheceu ser Magnus Vredoir, o alfaiate predileto dos comensais.

-Boa noite... Boa noite, senhor Malfoy... –Draco preferiu não responder. –Sim... Entendo que esteja assustado, mas agora não há tempo para medo! Imagine, tenho uma hora para lhe confeccionar um perfeito fraque... Parece impossível, mas não é! –o homem se gabou e logo começou a tirar suas medidas.

-Certo... Abra os braços... Hum, perfeito... –ele analisava as medidas e também seu corpo. –Sim, sim... Boa composição, facilita meu trabalho... –mais dois minutos –Pronto... Agora descanse, logo estarei de volta com tudo pronto...

O alfaiate deixou o local por uma fenda que se abriu na parede e seu pai entrou por ela.

-Meu filho... Estou muito orgulhoso de você... Essa é certamente a mais importante noite de toda a minha vida. –ele sorriu, algo muito raro. "Pena que não posso concordar" –foi o que pensou.

-Aqui está... –ele fez uma enorme cama aparecer. –Descanse, em duas horas voltarei...

Draco sentou-se na cama e se enrolou no cobertor negro, pensava no que aconteceria e assim adormeceu.

...

Estava todo vestido de negro, um belo fraque que fora feito, sem o uso de mágica, em menos de uma hora, "Talvez esse seja um outro tipo de mágica..." –pensou. Vredoir sempre dissera que a mágica torna as coisas mais fáceis, porém nenhum encantamento substituía o talento de um homem e o seu toque especial no tecido.

Andou por um longo corredor escuro, e só via o chão pela pouca luz nascente de estranhos lustres esverdeados. O único ruído que podia ouvir era aquele do toque de seus pés no chão de pedra, mesmo o seu pai parecia flutuar.

Chegou a uma enorme porta de duas folhas, feita de madeira grossa e lapidada com estranhas formas sinistras. Parou após pedido de seu pai, e esperou por qualquer coisa, até que Lucius decidiu se pronunciar.

-Draco, essa é maior de todas as honras que podem ser dadas a um feiticeiro. Esse é o Salão das Honras, onde homens ganham uma nova vida, um grande poder... Contudo esse é também o local onde muitos perdem a vida, após serem julgados não merecedores do o Grande Lorde lhes deu. Muito respeito com o Fogo, fique quieto, e use as palavras, somente quando lhes fores pedidas. Certo?

-Sim... Mas... O que exatamente vai acontecer agora?

-Como já lhe disse –o homem era impaciente –primeiramente será celebrado seu casamento, e após isso ganhará a Marca.

-Pai... Esse casamento vale alguma coisa???

-Pergunta estúpida! Pergunta estúpida, Draco... Valerá frente ao Mestre, e isso é o que importa. Agora se cale, e espere ser chamado...

Fez o que lhe disse seu pai, permaneceu em pé, estático. Assim ficou por longos minutos, até que finalmente a porta se abriu.

O salão era circular, e as pessoas presentes estavam sentadas em forma de um círculo, ao redor de uma enorme chama flamejante. No lado oposto a ele viu Acies, que acabara de entrar por uma porta igual àquela pela qual há pouco passara. Estava muito bela, porém muito triste; vestia um vestido de noiva negro, inteiro bordado, não usava véu e seu rosto havia sido maquiado de um modo estranho; olhos muito negros e a boca muito vermelha.

"O que será de nós...?".

-Aproximem-se... –chamou uma voz. Obedeceu ao chamado e assim que chegou mais perto reconheceu Lorde Voldemort. Seus olhos amarelos lhe chamaram atenção, mas não mais que sua aparência estranha de serpente. –Meus queridos... É uma grande honra tê-los aqui... Uma honra ainda maior uni-los, não só um ao outro, mas principalmente os dois a mim. –fez-se uma pausa.

-Draco Malfoy... Filho de um dos meus mais fiéis colaboradores, criado para lutar ao meu lado... Alguém que me ajudará a chegar à vitória... Acies Jones, uma entre tantas. Nasceu especial e assim será... Minha filha. –nesse momento Acies fitou o chão, como se segurasse algum sentimento violento.

O homem ordenou que os dois dessem as mãos e que se olhassem. Assim fizeram.

Viu tanto nos olhos de Acies que não foi possível saber o que ela sentia, pareceu-lhe mais enigmática do que nunca. Misteriosa.

-Uno-os com minha bênção, uno-os com a honra que só os mais especiais têm. Que sejam leais a mim, para sempre!

Uma aliança dourada apareceu em seu dedo, tinha a forma de uma serpente que mordia seu próprio corpo. Deviam se abraçar, e ao sentir Acies em seu braço notou que ela mexera em seu paletó. –Pronto... Tudo vai ficar bem... –ela sussurrou.

-Confio em você –ele respondeu.

A pior hora havia chegado, após casarem receberiam a marca.

Tiveram as pontas dos dedos furadas, e uma gota de seu sangue foi derramado sobre as chamas azuladas. Acies fez o mesmo, e assim que seu sangue tocou o fogo ele ficou muito vermelho e quente.

-Jurem... –Voldemort ordenou, e os dois disseram as palavras ao mesmo tempo. Draco agradeceu por ter a ajuda da garota, que era agora sua esposa, pois como já sabia, não havia conseguido decorar todo o juramento.

Sentiu-se tremer e esfriar, apesar do calor das chamas. Suas pernas estavam bambas e seus olhos molhados, seria quase impossível conter as lágrimas. Tinha medo, pavor do que aconteceria.

Voldemort estendeu sua mão sobre o braço de Acies, murmurou algumas palavras e logo a marca começou a se formar, lentamente, até tomar a horripilante forma. Era feia, desagradável de ser olhada. A menina permaneceu impassível, sem denotar qualquer expressão.

Chegara sua vez, fechou os olhos e estendeu o braço, estava certo que após aquilo nunca mais usaria qualquer roupa de manga curta.

O homem fez o mesmo que fizera em Acies, porém, após recitar as estranhas palavras nada aconteceu. Todos os presentes olhavam assustados, e ele tentou novamente, nada aconteceu. A Marca não se formava em seu braço.

-Problemas... –o homem sorriu. –Menino, o que você fez???

-Como assim??? Há alguma coisa a ser feita? –ele perguntou inocente, mas sinceramente.

-Não, não há...

Após a quinta tentativa frustrada o homem resolveu que a Marca era somente um simbolismo, a lealdade dele seria a coisa de maior importância.

Os dois foram levados a um outro quarto, onde passariam a noite juntos, para consumar o casamento. Assim que foram deixados sós, Acies sorriu.

-Disse que tudo ficaria bem...

-O que aconteceu?

Ela se aproximou, colocou sua mão em um dos bolsos de sua vestimenta e de lá tirou algo muito brilhante. Abriu a mão lentamente e foi quando ele se lembrou; o amuleto que Ginevra lhe dera, a serpente.

-Você se esqueceu, mas eu não...

--------------------

Olá pessoal!!! O que acharam da cerimônia de iniciação, hein??? Me contem...

Super importante: Tenho várias fotos legais de Chichén Itzá, quem quiser ver como é o local, tanto na realidade, quanto um desenho que usei como base para a descrição de onde está a Ginny, peça na review que eu mando na resposta!!!

**COMO SEMPRE... O que acharam desse capítulo??? Reviews...**

VALEUZÃO:

_O Schumacher, meu PC, ficou estressado novamente... Isso fez com que eu atrasasse esse capítulo (costumo postar toda a quinta...) e também perder meus e-mails... Todos... Então não deu para eu responder ou colocar os agradecimentos aqui... _

_Peço 1000... desculpas, pois essa é uma das minhas partes favoritas, adoro me comunicar com o pessoal que lê a fic!!! **PROMETO QUE NO PR"XIMO TUDO VOLTA AO NORMAL... **Beijões... (Com exceção do os acentuados que insistem em ser " ou ')****_


	11. Perto da Verdade e Pedras que Brilham

**Capítulo 11:** _Perto da Verdade_

Fora aquela uma noite muito estranha. Acies pouco demorou a dormir, porém ele passou todo o tempo acordado, constantemente observando a horrorosa marca no braço da menina, e agradecendo, apesar de sentir muito por ela, ter escapado daquilo.

Sempre soube que amuletos eram poderosos, entretanto nunca havia ganhado um, nunca antes havia tido prova de que realmente funcionavam; agora estava certo de que a força que guardam vai muito além do que se pode imaginar, do que se pode acreditar.

O desenho era grotesco, para não se dizer asqueroso, assim como aquele que o fez. Reparara que Augustus Jones não estivera presente na cerimônia, e Acies pareceu saber, mesmo antes de acontecer, que seu pai não compareceria.

-Bom dia... –ela despertou com a luz do Sol que penetrava as cortinas translúcidas.

-Não sei como consegue dormir... –ele resmungou, sentado em uma poltrona, com os olhos fixos em ponto nenhum.

-Você deveria dormir, afinal quem ganhou o desagradável presente fui eu...

-Me desculpe... É só que... Bom... Sei lá...

-Não queria ter se casado comigo... –ela abaixou os olhos. –Esse casamento não tem valor, pelo menos não à frente dos humanos normais...

-Não queria que ficasse assim...

-Draco, não estou assim pois não gostou de ter se casado comigo... Estou assim pois não queria ter casado com você... –aquela resposta foi inesperada, e estranhamente feriu seu ego. "Não acredito que ela prefira se casar com um Weasley...".

-E você? –ela lançou.

-O que?

-Diz que eu prefiro me casar com um Weasley... E você?

-Havia me esquecido...

-Não se esqueça... Não se esqueça que gosta de Ginny, por Ginny, independentemente de qualquer coisa... Agora é um comensal da morte, isso lhe trará certo poder, que pode até mesmo ser tentador... Cabe a você escolher.

-Já fiz minha escolha... Escolho viver...

-Sei que sim... –ela sorriu.

Era domingo, e deviam se aprontar para o almoço, as roupas que vestiriam foram penduradas em um cabide prateado. Novamente estava de preto, um terno ao invés de um fraque, o que fazia pouca diferença, continuava apertado. Acies estava vestida de vermelho, um tom muito vivo, que fazia um belo contraste com sua pele branca.

-Está muito bonita... –disse, recebendo como resposta um fino sorriso.

-Bom dia... –Augustus Jones abriu a porta, e sem qualquer pudor adentrou o quarto. –Finalmente consegui chegar... Sinto não ter podido ver minha filha vestida de noiva... Imagino que foi a mais bela das noivas, não?

-Foi muito triste não tê-lo aqui... –Acies foi extremamente irônica, fazendo questão de o explicitar.

-Estava linda, senhor Jones. –Draco tentou melhorar a situação.

-Não me chame de Senhor... Somos da mesma família agora...

Durante o almoço discutiram os novos planos do Lorde, sendo que todos eles estavam intimamente ligados à força proveniente do talismã. Contaram tudo a eles, inclusive o local onde guardavam a mãe da criança, fazendo com que se enchesse de raiva relembrando a magnitude do esforço que fora despendido para encontrá-la, e agora toda a informação que precisava lhe era servida como mais um prato da refeição.

-E no dia do Equinócio será realizado o ritual... Precisamos do posicionamento do Sol, porque além do que se sabe, dentro da pirâmide principal há uma entrada de Luz... Todo o sangue do amuleto deverá ser derramado no Graal...

"Todo o sangue...". Estava certo de que matariam sua filha, porém aquela reiteração tirou completamente sua fome. Sentiu-se estranhamente observado por Augustus Jones, que se sentava na ponta da mesa, e o olhava constantemente, principalmente quando o ritual era mencionado.

Era tarde quando voltaram a Hogwarts, o céu estava negro e vento mais frio que o comum, certamente choveria durante a noite.

-Acy... –ele disse cautelosamente assim que pisaram no Hall. –O seu pai... Passou todo o almoço e toda a tarde olhando para mim...

-Ele é maluco... –ela respondeu calmamente.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Mas?

-Mas ele parecia ter um motivo para fazer isso... Parecia querer alguma coisa, querer saber o que eu sentia a cada palavra que os outros comensais diziam...

-Draco, ele é louco, já te disse...

-Não parecia loucura... Parecia outra coisa... Parecia...

-Há uma coisa que falta em você... Paciência...

-Eu... Eu...

-E esperteza...

-Está me chamando de burro?

-Algumas vezes até se comporta como um, mas não é isso que quero dizer... Você é muito apressado. Fala demais... Muito mais do que deveria...

-Como assim?

-Tudo o que pensa, diz.

-E daí??? Por acaso isso faz alguma diferença??? Mesmo que não dissesse você poderia saber o que estou pensando...

-Já disse que não leio sua mente...

-É MENTIRA... MENTIRA... Você está sempre se intrometendo nos meus pensamentos!

-Sem querer... Faço sem querer!

-Tá bom...

-Acredite se quiser... O problema não é revelar pensamentos, mas sim raciocinar sobre eles.

-E daí???

-E daí que quando nós dizemos as coisas racionamos menos do que quando pensamos as coisas!

-QUE DROGA! Eu não consigo entender o que você me fala...

-DE NOVO!!! VOCÊ FEZ DE NOVO!!! Por que ao invés de dizer _Não entendo_, você pára e pensa... Pensa sobre o que eu estou falando.

Tudo aquilo figurava em sua mente como um grande mistério, uma charada que nunca conseguiria resolver sozinho. Durante todo o tempo que passara no castelo de Voldemort havia descoberto muitas coisas, porém a confusão em sua mente só fez aumentar.

A única coisa da qual estava certo era que Acies sabia de muita coisa, havia muito que não lhe contara. "Tenho o direito de saber... Isso diz respeito à minha vida, de minha filha... De Ginevra...".

-Você vai me explicar... Tudo. Agora. –disse sem ao menos notar o tom que usara

-É igual a eles...

-Não sou igual a ninguém! Não sou... –sempre fizera questão de não ser igual a qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo seu pai que por muito tomara como exemplo não seria a imagem que projetava de si.

-O que quer saber? –ela perguntou simplesmente.

-Tudo. O que está acontecendo??? Quem é você? Te conheço há quase vinte anos e nunca soube quem é de verdade... O que você é??? O QUE VOCÊ É??? –ele ouviu seus gritos após perceber os ecos.

Os lindos olhos castanhos pousaram sobre ele de modo misterioso, Acies lhe indagava algo muito além do que poderia sequer entender. –Ainda não sabe? –ela finalmente falou.

-Não.

-Então não sou eu quem vai lhe dizer... Há coisas que devem ser percebidas por nós mesmos. Juro que fiz de tudo para que pudesse entender, descobrir. Fiz muito mais do que deveria...

-JÁ DISSE, NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! NÃO AGÜENTO! FALE ALGUMA COISA COM SENTIDO!

-Não grite comigo... –ela se aproximou e seus olhos flamejavam a ponto de assustá-lo. –Nunca mais grite comigo... Quer saber quem sou? Sou sua esposa... Essa aliança é o que diz quem sou eu...

-Não... Não... –aquela confusão lhe deixava cada vez mais angustiado. Olhava para todos os lados, para o teto, como se aquelas pedras antigas soubessem de algo que pudesse clarear sua visão. –Não... Não... –as palavras saiam empurradas por uma dor que repentinamente tomou seu corpo, sem piedade lhe contorcia e o fazia que lágrimas rolassem por sua face.

Acies não demonstrava qualquer sentimento, estava estática, parada à sua frente, com seus olhos fixos em suas lágrimas. Assim permaneceram por longos e torturantes minutos, até que ela finalmente decidiu falar.

-Não posso...

-O que você não pode? –Draco perguntou com imensa dificuldade.

-Dizer tudo o que quer saber...

-Por que?

-Também não posso lhe responder isso...

-Você está do lado deles???

-O que você acha? –ela olhou para o chão. –Se estivesse do lado deles nunca encontraria Ginevra... Faria com que se esquecesse dela, ou que simplesmente procurasse no local errado. Não estou do lado deles...

-Desculpa. É que... É que eu estou perdendo o controle. Na verdade acho que já perdi... –fez sinal mostrando as lágrimas que não conseguia segurar. –Já você... Nunca perde o controle. Nunca reage a nada como o resto das pessoas... Quando chora... Quando chora não parece realmente chorar... Parece deixar lágrimas molharem seu rosto, mas isso não é chorar! Quando tem medo... Quando tem medo, não parece temer!

-Seres humanos perdem o controle...

-E você é... –antes de completar a frase lembrou que a própria menina lhe pedira para falar menos e pensar mais. "Você não é humana...". –Você não é...

-Se estivesse preparado para saber já haveria descoberto... –a menina se virou, porém Draco a segurou pelo braço em um clamor desesperado, ainda lhe restava esperança de que descobriria os mistérios por detrás daqueles olhos quase negros.

-Por favor...

-Você sabe que não sou igual aos outros...

-Sei.

-Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber o que sou?

-Tenho...

**--------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11:** _Pedras que Brilham_

-Pedra, pedra, pedra, pedra, lustre... Pedra, pedra, porta... Pedra, pedra, pedra, pedra, pedra... AH! Pedra... Essas pedras estão me enlouquecendo! É a terceira vez que conto quantas pedras há nesse quarto... Bom, ainda tenho muito tempo... Vamos começar de novo... Uma, duas, três... Isso é outra ou a mesma???

-Creio que não será possível contar todas elas...

-Augustus???

-Ginevra... Senti sua falta. Cheguei a invejar o Grande Mestre por tê-la tão perto.

Ginny sorriu após ouvir as doces palavras ditas pelo belo homem. –Nem ao menos o vi, onde estava? O que aconteceu? Os el... –impediu-se de terminar a frase, sabia que caso fosse descoberta a conversa que tivera com Ikky e Lux, os pequenos seriam castigados. –Os outros comensais me disseram que não sabiam onde você estava...

-Fiz uma viagem, longa... Na verdade, muito longa... –ele gaguejou, e continuou. –Mas estou de volta e lhe farei companhia por um tempo...

-E Tom?

-Tom... –ele riu. –O Mestre está em missão...

-Algo arriscado?

-Não há razão para se preocupar. Contudo sei que o Lorde ficará lisonjeado ao saber de sua preocupação...

-Não estava preocupada... –ela sentiu-se corar. Odiava quando isso acontecia, pois não era capaz de esconder seus sentimentos, principalmente aqueles que desejava ocultar.

Augustus parecia feliz, realizado, sorria mesmo quando olhando para lugar nenhum. A princípio freou sua pergunta, mas após alguns momentos, observando o enorme sorriso no rosto dele foi forçada a perguntar a razão de tudo aquilo.

-Felicidade? –ele até pareceu espantado. –Sim... Estou feliz. Imagine, minha filha se casou.

-Acies se casou? –soltou as palavras que deram lugar a uma insuportável dor. –Quero dizer... Quero dizer... Sua... Sua...

-Sim... –ele a cortou, sem paciência para maiores explicações. –Ceowin se casou com o pequeno Malfoy.

-Draco? –baixou seus olhos e procurava algo, que não sabia o quê, pelo chão. Foi tomada por uma onda de lágrimas, a qual não pôde frear e não teve tempo de pensar em uma desculpa boa o bastante para disfarçar o que a machucava.

-O que foi? –o homem se alarmou com seu choro. –Por que está chorando?

-Emoção... –acenou com um fino sorriso. –É que acabei de pensar que talvez eu nunca me case... Na verdade vou morrer antes de me casar. Meu filho... Isto é... Minha filha vai morrer também... E... E...

-Chega de mentiras...! –Augustus se aproximou e tocou sua face com cuidado, mas nenhum carinho. –Chega... Sempre que menciono o relacionamento dos dois você perde completamente o pouco controle que tem. –ele lembrava Lucius Malfoy em seus dias após uma noite mal dormida.

-Tire a mão de mim...

-Calada.

-Cale-se você... Sou a mãe do amuleto que seu mestre deseja... Jurou lealdade a mim...

-Jurei? –ele sorriu de maneira irônica. –Engraçado... Não me lembro disso... Não me lembro de estar em qualquer cerimônia!

-Sua ausência nada significa! O efeito se estende a todos...

Ele deu uma estranha risada que ecoou pelo quarto. –Descende de uma família de bruxos... Por favor... Não me cause risos! Sabe perfeitamente que juramentos não funcionam como as estúpidas leis dos muggles... –ele voltou a rir.

Estava aterrorizada. O homem mudara de comportamento repentinamente, parecia saber toda a verdade enquanto seus olhos desejavam sua morte; suas pernas tremiam e seu estômago doía. A criança mexeu em seu ventre, ela sentia o mesmo que a mãe, e tal pensamento foi o que lhe deu coragem para revidar.

-Pare de rir! SUA RISADA É INSUPORTÁVEL... –sua voz soou poderosa e ameaçadora, como nunca antes. "Aprendi alguma coisa nesse lugar!". –CALE-SE, imediatamente... –Augustus obedeceu, pareceu surpreso com a reação, porém surpreendentemente satisfeito. –Não mais me ameace... Entendeu?

-Sim Senhora... –ele sorriu

-Qual é a graça?

-Aprendeu com o melhor... Com os melhores eu diria... E aprendeu a ser ainda melhor!

-Do que está falando?

-Continuo achando que há algo errado... Entretanto sua reação foi muito diferente do que esperava. Vamos...

-Não...

-Venha, para fora...

-Não. Enquanto Tom não voltar permanecerei presa nesse lugar. Não importa quanto tempo demorar.

-Se assim deseja... –ele se virou e fechou a porta.

"O que está havendo? Ele sabe que o filho não é de Harry... Ele sabe que é de Draco... O que vai me acontecer!!!". Andou em círculos, deu algumas voltas, o peso de sua barriga não mais incomodava e as costas não doíam. Ainda observando vários pontos sem interesse notou um brilho vindo de uma das emendas entre as placas de pedra. Aproximou-se e o brilho queimou seus olhos.

Esticou o braço e com o dedo cutucou o brilho até que segurou em sua mão algo muito conhecido.

--------------------------------------

DESCULPEM-ME PELA DEMORA!!! Fim de semestre, vocês entendem...

_Eu sei que esse capítulo está pequenino... Só que é essencial para a estória! A fic está quase acabando e então preciso de links!!!_

**_Uma parte que pode causar certo problema: o momento em que Acies fere o ego de Draco ao dizer que não queria se casar com ele. Isso aconteceria com qualquer um de nós, se conseguir se colocar no lugar dele vai entender o que eu quero dizer..._**

**_APESAR DE TUDO: _Vocês gostaram??? Me contem!!! Reviews...**

**_VALEUZÃO_**_ (Schumacher se animou após a vitória na F1 e resolveu funcionar!!! FINALMENTE!!!!!!!! Fiquei triste, só dez reviews... Buá! Vocês me mimaram!!!! Beijõesões...!)_

**Viviane Valar:** Logo, logo sonhos não mais serão necessários... Eles finalmente vão se encontrar!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me conte... Beijões.

**Rute Riddle:** MUITO obrigada pelos elogios, é super legal saber que gosta da fic!!! Sinceramente, até eu não agüento mais vê-los separados, mas o roteiro deve ser seguido, se não vou perder a linha e isso vai ficar uma completa meleca... O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões.

**Kika Felton:** Kika, talvez já tenha entendido melhor o mistério do Augustus, estou dando MUITAS dicas... Gostou desse capítulo??? Me conte... Beijões.

**Raisa Melyanna:** Os desejos de Voldemort são um mistério... Mas logo saberemos o que ele deseja... E o que vai acontecer!!! O que achou desse capítulo, hein??? Beijões.

**Pat:** Que bom saber que está gostando da fic... O que achou da reação da Ginny, hein??? Ainda vai ter mais... Obviamente... Gostou desse capítulo??? Beijões.

**Pri Malfoy:** Eu não faço nada!!! Os poderes de sedução são do Tom Riddle (infelizmente sou só uma muggle que ele adoraria matar!!!)! Fique tranqüila que logo você vai entender minhas pretensões... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Beijões.

**Juliana:** OBRIGADA pelos elogios feitos à estória, e bom saber que está gostando da fic!!!! Não fique brava pelo casamento, tudo se resolverá!!! Gostou desse capítulo??? Beijões.

**Sarah Brington:** Suas perguntas têm relação com todos os mistérios da fic... Por isso não vou responder, deixemos o mistério nos levar!!! Hahaha! Logo você vai entender tudo direitinho, eu prometo! O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões.

**Xianya:** Que bom saber que está gostando!!! Logo suas dúvidas serão respondidas... Quanto ao nome Ginevra, também estranho, porém não fui capaz de mudar o nome dado pela Rowling... Mas uso pouco, tento usar o Ginny com mais freqüência!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Me conte... Beijões.

**Fefs Malfoy:** Sua vida consegue ser mais complicada do que a da Ginevra... Obrigada pelos elogios feitos à fic!!! E boa sorte com seu novo amor!!! Beijões.


	12. Duras Revelações e Enfim, a Viagem

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Ainda observando vários pontos sem interesse notou um brilho vindo de uma das emendas entre as placas de pedra. Aproximou-se e o brilho queimou seus olhos._

_Esticou o braço e com o dedo cutucou o brilho até que segurou em sua mão algo muito conhecido._

**Capítulo 12:** _Duras Revelações_

-Como veio parar aqui? –ela sussurrou ao segurar o amuleto em forma de serpente, as pedras brilhavam mais do que quando as vira pela primeira vez. Admirava a bela peça e logo sentiu-a aquecer em suas mãos. As pedras haviam se soltado. –O que...

Não sabia o modo como o amuleto havia chegado até suas mãos, entretanto a razão acabava de lhe ser mostrada. Alguém precisava daquelas pedras, mais do que Draco.

-Você... Você não precisa de amuleto nenhum! Está feliz... –sua cabeça doeu. –Está muito feliz... –sua garganta raspou. –Se casou com uma linda... Linda... Linda mulher... –a dor aumentou e seus olhos se encheram de água. –Está muito feliz... Enquanto eu... Eu estou trancada nesse lugar estranho... –as lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

Sentou-se no fundo da cama e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos; fixou os olhos em um ponto qualquer e a única coisa que sentia eram as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto e também sua roupa.

-Você me enganou... Disse que me amava... Disse que essa criança era a coisa mais importante de sua vida... –sussurrava com grande raiva. –Mais importante... –sentiu a mágoa crescer, enquanto provava o gosto das lágrimas ao falar. –Odeio você... ODEIO VOCÊ!

Enxugou o rosto e saiu decidida pela porta batendo os pés com raiva na pedra do chão. –Draco Malfoy... Odeio você! E essa criança... Essa criança... Vai morrer! Essa criança vai morrer! Se deixou tudo de lado pelo poder eu também tenho esse direito!

Andava de modo imponente apesar do grande volume que carregava, pouco faltava para o nascimento da menina.

Não pensava sobre o que acabara de jurar, nem ao menos raciocinava sobre a razão que motivara a súbita transformação de sua tristeza em uma incontrolável ira. E era esse sentimento que a cegava, e não lhe dava chance para respirar.

-Senhora... Aonde vai?

-Não é do seu interesse...

-Senhora... –o homem parecia perder a paciência. –É meu dever seguí-la...

-Cale-se Nott! Cale-se, por favor! Sua voz se torna a cada dia mais insuportável...

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-AH! –ela grunhiu. –Não acredito! Agora Malfoy! Era tudo o que eu precisava! Ver essa sua cara HORROROSA! Suma já da minha frente...

-Menina idiota! Calada!

-Calada? –ela deu uma fria risada. –Calada? Calado você! Ou prefere que fure outra parte do seu corpo, seu incompetente! Calados os dois... Saiam da minha frente...

Deixou os dois homens para trás, e continuou até chegar ao balaústre de uma bela sacada. Agarrou-se às esculturas de pedra que serviam de proteção, olhou para o horizonte, sua vista turva pelas lágrimas insistentes. –AH! –gritou com toda a força que restava ao seu pulmão, ouviu a voz desesperada ecoar pela floresta, fazendo com que pássaros voassem e animais fugissem.

Mal sabia que há poucos metros do local onde estava alguém sorria, observando um velho espelho. –Sim... Você é fraca, fraca contra minha magia...

Ainda olhando para o céu azul, desejou que fosse negro, cheio de raios e trovões, desejou ver aquela beleza em chamas.

-Draco Malfoy... Eu... Eu... Odeio você!

-Ousa dizer o nome do meu filho?

Malfoy aparecera repentinamente e ouvira seus berros raivosos. Seu coração disparou, não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer, seria inútil tentar negar.

-Enlouqueceu completamente... Anda tendo visões estranhas também? Posso pedir para que Tom o interdite... É muito poderoso para ficar louco... Ou melhor, ainda mais louco!

-CALE-SE! Cale-se imediatamente... –Lucius parecia ter perdido o controle, era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. –O assunto ultrapassou uma certa barreira, e adentrou a minha esfera de competência... E interesse. Meu filho.

-Seu filho... –ela sorriu de maneira debochada e seus olhos voltaram a verter lágrimas. –Seu filho... Seu... –ela se apoiou novamente no balaústre. Olhava para o chão azulado e notava suas lágrimas o tocarem. –Só podia ser SEU filho! Só podia...

-O que está acontecendo...?

-Seu... Seu...

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? –o homem gritou com ainda mais força.

-Não interessa... Não interessa a você o que está acontecendo... –Ginny fez menção de voltar, entretanto teve seu braço agarrado com muita força; ele não a deixaria ir, e ela sabia disso.

-Ouça bem... O que está acontecendo? –ele aproximou seus pequenos olhos cinzentos, que se contraíram em sinal de raiva. –Sabe que não a soltarei até que me responda o que desejo saber!

-Largue-me... –ela puxou o braço, mas foi inútil. –Já disse...

-FALE!

-Está preocupado com seu filhinho? –perguntou de modo desesperado.

-O que acha? –ele pareceu incomodado ao responder.

-E por que? Por que? Por acaso ama seu Draco...

-Menina...

-AMA? AMA OU NÃO?

-É meu único filho... –ele disse seriamente

-E o que isso significa? –ele soltou-lhe o braço que ardia. –Tem medo de dizer? Alguma vez já disse que ama alguém? Ao menos já pensou amar...

-Menina...

-Menina... Menina... –ela riu novamente. –Tem pavor do amor, não é? Queria me matar agora, mas sabe que não pode, afinal... Guardo algo que lhe interessa!

-O que quer que eu diga?

-Se ama seu filho... –ela se aproximou com os olhos fixos no homem.

A dificuldade que ele tinha para admitir o sentimento, mesmo que fosse em relação ao seu próprio filho, único herdeiro, era algo inacreditável. Todo aquele ambiente era doente, assim também o eram os que permaneciam ali por muito tempo, assim ficava ela após longos meses presa ao lado de um exército de maníacos psicopatas.

-A... Amo meu filho... –ele gaguejou, porém manteve-se impassível.

-AMA? Malfoys não amam a ninguém... Amam o poder, o dinheiro! Não perdem seu coração amando outro ser humano! Você mente... Mente como Draco mentiu...

-Ginevra, o que aconteceu?

-Mentiram para mim... –as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer e ela as provava em meio à tristeza e ao ódio. –Mentiram de novo! E sabe por quê? Porque eu, Ginevra Weasley sou a patética perfeita para aceitar mentiras! Eu acreditei... Acreditei no que ele me disse...

-Por favor... Me diga o que está acontecendo... –pela primeira vez havia feito uma pergunta com um pouco de calma e educação. Parecia realmente preocupado, até mesmo abalado ao vê-la naquele estado deplorável.

-É O PAI DA MINHA FILHA! –ela berrou.

-COMO?

-Draco Malfoy... –dizer aquele nome fez com que engasgasse. –É o pai da criança... Do talismã...

Era impossível dizer exatamente o que se passava pela cabeça de Lucius naquele exato momento, ele permaneceu inexpressivo, olhando incrédulo para ela e também para sua enorme barriga. Pôde, contudo, notar algo nos olhos, algo que fizera com que as pupilas cinzentas se destacassem como nunca.

Resolveu que analisar os sentimentos de Malfoy era algo muito além das capacidades que possuía, decidiu então se movimentar e voltar para seu quarto.

Deu o primeiro passo, e foi quando sentiu a mais terrível dor de toda a sua vida. Uma pontada em seu ventre que fez com que caísse, sua perna formigava e não poderia andar.

O grande homem veio em sua direção, segurou e quando a levantou novamente foi tomada por algo indescritível, algo que não seria suportável por muito tempo.

-Foi muito... –ela disse. –Muito para um dia só... –e desmaiou nos braços daquele que acabara de se descobrir avô daquela criança.

_

* * *

__Capítulo anterior_

_-Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber o que sou?_

_-Tenho..._

**Capítulo 12: **_Enfim... A Viagem..._

O Hall escuro se iluminou, e a claridade trazia calor. As paredes à sua volta sumiam lentamente, dando lugar a muros cobertos de era verdejante e arcos enrolados por belas flores coloridas. Havia árvores cheias de frutos, pássaros cantando e abelhas zunindo.

Estava em pé, exatamente no centro de um belíssimo jardim, um lugar mágico que possuía aromas diferentes o bastante para se passar anos decifrando-os todos. Não entendia aquela realidade, não tinha a mínima idéia de como poderia sair de lá, entretanto isso era o menos importante, sentia que descobriria muita coisa nos próximos minutos.

-O que acha? –ouviu a voz de Acies perguntar, porém não a encontrou.

-Cadê você... –ele perguntou olhando para o céu muito azul.

-Isso importa?

-Sim...

-Estou aqui...

-Onde?

-Procure... –ela disse rindo.

Draco deu alguns passos, e sentiu a grama. Estava descalço, vestia uma calça branca e uma enorme camiseta azulada. –Que roupa é essa?

-Essa é a roupa que quis usar... E esse jardim é o local onde quis estar...

Acies pulou de um galho e caiu logo à sua frente, vestida em um vestido branco de tecido fino que voava com o toque da brisa morna. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos por uma bela tiara de rosas e cheio de cachos que escorriam pelo seu ombro.

-De onde tirou essa roupa? E esse cabelo? –ela perguntou sorrindo enquanto brincava com alguns cachos. –Peço perdão, mas é um pouco antiquado... Para não dizer brega!

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Foi você quem criou essa realidade... Você imaginou tudo isso... –a menina correu com os braços abertos, seguindo algumas borboletas. –Gosto de borboletas, muito obrigada...

-Não criei esse seu modelito, pode acreditar! –disse bravo. -Acies... Sim... Tudo isso é lindo, mas... Mas há poucos segundos estávamos no hall escuro de Hogwarts, e agora estou dentro de um conto de fadas... O que está acontecendo?

-Você se lembra o que desejava saber sobre mim? Então... Eis que te dou a resposta...

-É uma fada... Eu sabia!

-Não Draco... Não sou uma fada. –ela ainda dançava com os pés descalços. –Mas posso ser... Se assim o quiser... –e logo após terminar de dizer essa frase seus olhos castanhos ficaram azuis como o céu sobre sua cabeça.

-Como faz isso?

-É o que sou, não há um nome especial para mim... Não pode me chamar de fada, apesar de eu poder fazer o que elas fazem.

-O que você é então?

-Não sei o que sou... E isso já te disse. Contudo sei o que posso fazer... Posso ler mentes, e posso transformar sonhos em realidade... Fazer com seus maiores desejos se tornem parte de sua vida...

-Mas isso é uma ilusão... Não é real...

-Será? Qual é a diferença entre o que é e o que não é real... Sente a grama, ouve os pássaros... Por que tem tanta certeza que isso é só ilusão?

-Não sei... –ele sorriu. –Não sei...

-Já sabe o que sou agora... Peço que guarde segredo... Por favor...

-Sim... Sim... É uma fada...

-Se insiste tanto... Sou uma fada...

-O Weasley sabe disso?

-Nunca contei... Pelo menos não diretamente... Mas tenho quase certeza que ele sabe... –ela sorriu.

-Você pode me emprestar esse cenário?

-Não... –ela riu. –Não, Draco. Para criar uma ilusão devo ser parte dela... Mas isso tudo veio de sua cabeça, e sei que tem dinheiro o bastante para criar seu próprio paraíso sem qualquer ajuda...

-Dinheiro nenhum é o bastante para criar um paraíso como esse...

Acies deu mais alguns passos e ele notou que começou a escurecer e a esfriar, a era desapareceu lentamente assim como as outras árvores e após poucos segundos se viu de volta no Grande Hall de Hogwarts.

-Wow... Pena que não podemos ficar lá para sempre. –ele suspirou.

-Lógico que não podemos... Na verdade temos que dormir muito bem essa noite, não se esqueceu que amanhã iremos atrás de Ginevra, não é? Amanhã encontrará Ginny e sua pequena...

-Ela já nasceu?

A bela menina chegou mais perto dele, tocou sua face com uma de suas mãos e disse olhando para seus olhos –Está nascendo, Draco... Agora...

* * *

-Você só pode estar tirando sarro da minha cara! –disse com raiva.

-Malfoy, se acalme. Não há como irmos de outra maneira! A rede de floo está sendo controlada, sabe disso... A viagem é muito longa para ser feita de vassoura... –Lupin tentou acalmá-lo

-Deve haver outro modo, mais fácil...

-Não há. –Potter terminou a discussão. –Imagine que essa será uma nova experiência em sua vida...

-Tá... Super engraçado! –ele debochou.

Ter que viajar em um avião muggle era algo desesperador, primeiro porque a viagem demoraria séculos e segundo porque ele não confiava em muggles.

-Está com medo? –Granger perguntou

-Estou sim... Essas coisas voadoras são esquisitas e vivem caindo! Granger, você devia saber disso, afinal aposto que já viajou várias vezes nesse... Nesse... Como chama mesmo? Avinhão...

-Avião, Malfoy... A-VI-ÃO...

-Isso daí, Granger... Isso daí!

Acies e os membros da família Weasley também pareciam muito assustados, certamente nenhum deles havia viajado em um avião e assim como ele, sabiamente, não confiavam em muggles.

-Mas... Harry... Você tem certeza que essa coisa não vai cair?

-Tenho, Ron...

-Fale a verdade... –Acies olhou para ele de modo incriminador. –Só durante o ano passado, várias pessoas morreram em quedas de avião... Foram mais de...

-VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR DA VIAGEM... Verdade! –Granger interveio a tempo de acalmar seu namorado, tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

Chegaram ao aeroporto, um local gigantesco, cheio de muggles andando de um lado para o outro, tropeçando em malas espalhadas pelo chão. O nível de ruído era quase insuportável, as vozes das pessoas se misturavam às daqueles que passavam informações sobre os vôos.

-O que esses palhaços estão olhando?

-O cabelo da Tonks... –Acies cochichou apontando para a mulher que usava um enorme cabelo azul claro até a cintura.

-Será que ela morreria se uma vez na vida usasse uma cor comum?

-Muggles são idiotas, Draco... Você mesmo sempre diz isso! Qual é o interesse que eles têm na cor do cabelo de alguém? Ou na roupa que a pessoa usa? PATÉTICOS!

-Finalmente, Acies Jones! Finalmente você concorda comigo... Já era hora!

-AH! Fica quieto...

-Venham... Vamos despachar as bagagens! –Tonks andou na frente e foi quando Draco percebeu que somente ele levava malas. –Venha, Draco...

-O que?

-O queeee? –Weasley o imitou. –O que, que só você trouxe malas, seu imbecil!

-Como assim? O que você queria? Que eu viajasse para o meio do nada sem ao menos algumas... Algumas... Roupas íntimas? Só você, seu porco!

-Lógico... Com uma bunda do tamanho da sua eu imagino o tamanho da sua roupa íntima! Não cabe em uma mochila!

-Weasley, o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que você é um bundão, Malfoy...

Acies ria muito ao seu lado, enquanto Granger suspirava ao lado de Weasley. –Parem com essa palhaçada... –ela disse afinal. –Por favor... Temos que despachar a... As três malas de Malfoy!

-Três? –Tonks acabara de reparar no número de bagagens que ele levara. –Não acredito... Draco, nós avisamos que não era para trazer nada além do essencial...

-Vocês que são pobres! Pobres não têm dinheiro nem para comprar o essencial e se contentam com pouco... Eu não! Essas malas estão com metade do que me é essencial! Agora... Parem de me encher... E... O que eu tenho que fazer com elas mesmo?

-Despachar... –Lupin disse com certo cansaço

-Despachar? Como assim?

-Despachar, Malfoy... Para que elas sejam levadas no compartimento adequado do avião...

-Não quero que elas se misturem às fétidas malas dos muggles! Não mesmo! Pode esquecer... Elas vão comigo...

-Não podem ir com você... –o homem se aproximou e pegou uma de suas bagagens. –O que você tem aqui? Pedra?

-Devolva minha mala! Aonde pensa que vai com ela? –ele correu atrás de Lupin com as outras duas. –Não vou dar minha bagagem para ninguém...

-A fila está crescendo... Pare com essa palhaçada... –Potter disse.

Após longos minutos e algumas ameaças ele resolveu que deveria deixar que as malas fossem despachadas, contudo no momento em que a mulher do balcão pegou a primeira delas ele sentiu que algo de mau aconteceria com sua bagagem.

-Larga... –Acies gritava e puxava

-Larga isso, caramba! –Weasley parecia muito nervoso.

-Que droga, Malfoy, vamos nos atrasar... –Granger disse

-Draco... Posso garantir que os comensais não se atrasarão... –Acies disse, fazendo com que ele decidisse largar a alça da mala de deixar que fosse despachada.

Após uma hora de discussões conseguiram que as bagagens de Draco fossem despachadas, mas a confusão estava longe de acabar. Deram mais alguns passos e chegaram à entrada dos portões de embarque. Para que pudessem chegar até o local desejado precisavam passar seus pertences de mão por um sistema de raios-X, o que assustou Weasley.

-O que é isso?

-É para ver o que tem na sua mala... –Tonks respondeu com naturalidade, antes de colocar a sua própria na esteira.

-Como assim? Não quero que vejam o que estou levando na minha mochila... –ele corou.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que está levando para ficar tão vermelho... –Draco disse, piorando ainda mais a situação. –E eu que sou o bundão... –caçoou antes de passar sua valise de couro pelo tal exame.


	13. Helena e Phelan

**Capítulo 13:** _Helena_

-Pensei que não mais fosse acordar... –disse uma voz áspera, logo que abriu seus olhos. –Certamente não fui o único... –o homem completou após ouvir o som de um bocejo vindo do lado esquerdo do quarto.

Ginny virou sua cabeça lentamente, levantou o pescoço para que pudesse ver sobre os travesseiros e notou a presença de um berço branco. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e ela se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido, sua criança havia nascido.

-Ele...

-Ela... –o homem a corrigiu, andando lentamente em direção ao berço. Com um cuidado que ela pensou que nunca veria nele, tomou o bebê em seus braços, olhou-o, porém não sorriu e trouxe a pequena menina até ela.

Assim que a criança foi posta em seus braços Ginny sentiu algo que antes pensara não ser possível. Não pôde conter o sorriso ao notar que a menina tinha enormes olhos cor de cinza e seus cabelos eram tão loiros quanto os do homem que a olhava.

-Logo que me disse pensei que fosse mentira...

-O que? –perguntou acariciando os cabelos brancos do pequeno ser humano que carregava em seus braços.

-Pensei que mentia sobre ser Draco o pai dessa criança... Entretanto... –ele gaguejou. –Logo que olhei para essa menina... Ela é uma cópia de Draco quando criança... Os olhos, os cabelos...

-Se parece com ele... –Ginny mal ouvia as palavras que Lucius dizia, frente à sua filha elas pouco interessavam. –Creio que, para sua felicidade, não terá cabelos vermelhos...

-Nunca se sabe... –ele se aproximou e tocou a pequena cabeça do bebê. –Qual é o nome dela?

Ginevra estava mergulhada na imagem da pequena menina sem perceber que, lentamente, o interesse do homem aumentava. Disfarçadamente ele se aproximava da criança e fazia perguntas, que certamente não faria, caso aquela não fosse sua neta.

-Não tem nome... –ela dizia olhando para a criança, desde que a segurara em seus braços dela não tirava os olhos. –Passei quase todo o tempo a chamando de Arthur... Imagine... –sorriu.

-Aceita sugestões???

Aquela pergunta fez com que despertasse de um sonho e notasse a atenção nos olhos de Malfoy; ele observava a menina de modo cauteloso, como se seus olhos a pudessem ferir; seus longos dedos corriam os finos fios de cabelo com uma surpreendente delicadeza, como aquela que Draco mostrava ao tocá-la. "O que está acontecendo...?".

-Sim... Se a sugestão for muito boa... Por que não???

-Hum... Pensei em alguns nomes, e cheguei a um... –ele respirou –É o nome de uma princesa, que de tão bela causou uma guerra... Era nobre e tinha algo que nenhuma outra mulher jamais teve... Helena...

-Helena de Tróia... Helena... É um belo nome...

-Acha? –apesar de tudo o que dizia, o rosto do homem não esboçava qualquer sombra de sorriso.

-Sim... Minha pequena Helena...

-Há algo que preciso lhe dizer...

-O que?

-Olhe para mim... É importante...

-Fale... –os olhos cinzentos a observavam com tanto cuidado quanto o fizeram com sua filha.

-Dê-me Helena... –Ginny titubeou. –Não tenha medo... Só a colocarei no berço...

Assim feito ele se voltou para ela e sussurrou. –Esse filho não é de quem deveria ser, sabe disso...

-Pelo menos não é de quem se achava ser...

-Ouça bem... Harry Potter nasceu sob os dizeres de uma Profecia, é ele o único que pode destruir o Grande Lorde... –nesse momento o homem se sentou na poltrona à frente de sua cama. –E é dele a criança que poderia dar força ao mal... Só dele... Pelo menos a princípio.

-Mas... E se estiverem enganados?

-Não há engano. Uma Profecia não exclui a outra... Essa criança nasceu em um ponto de Luz, é um talismã... E garanto que ainda mais forte do que seria se fosse filho de Potter.

-Não entendo... Se só um filho de Harry poderia trazer o tal poder... Como Helena pode ser mais poderosa?

-Ginevra, a princípio... Foi o que disse... Ela quebrou uma Profecia... Draco não é o portador do Dom da Serpente...

-O amuleto... O amuleto tomou a forma de uma serpente...

-Tomaria a mesma forma se fosse dado a mim...

-Acies... Acies disse que...

-Acies... Acies Jones... Ela não é exatamente o que parecesse ser. É muito mais...

-É a favor de Riddle?

-Não... Ela trabalha para o destino...

-O que???

-Esqueça Acies... Helena é forte o bastante para desdizer uma Profecia... Isso nunca antes havia sido feito, e é com esse poder que conta o Lorde. Certamente ele sabe que Potter não é o pai da criança... Entretanto conta com o poder dessa menina.

-Isso quer dizer...

-Isso quer dizer... Que... Você sabe o que isso quer dizer...

-Não... Não pode ser... –após ver sua pequena pensar em tê-la morta era algo pior do que figurar sua própria morte. –Não... Tenho... Tenho que tirá-la daqui...

-Acalme-se... –ele se levantou. –Acalme-se... Ela nasceu antes do previsto... Ainda há tempo...

-Traga-a para mim...

-Veja... Ela é especial... –ele disse antes de entregá-la. –Em seu pulso... O sinal...

-Eu tenho também...

-Não mais...

-Por que?

-Você era um talismã enquanto a carregava. Helena é especial, e assim fora sua mãe... Talvez até antes mesmo de concebê-la.

-Mas o talismã...

-Ela é especial. Muito especial... –ele a cortou. -Preciso ir...

-Espere... –o homem parou antes de abrir a porta. –Nada me disse sobre Acies Jones... Ela foi minha amiga... Pelo menos eu acho...

-Não posso dizer qualquer coisa, entretanto se acha que ela foi sua amiga, tenha certeza que ela foi...

"O que está acontecendo... O que está acontecendo???". –Minha menina, meu amor... Não posso perder você... E acho que há mais alguém que não vai aceitar...

A menina se aconchegou em seus braços, fechou os olhos e dormiu. Era um anjo, uma fada, o presente mais incrível que ganhara.

Ginny observava cautelosamente a perfeição do que tinha nos braços, as mãos tão pequenas, os longos cílios brancos, o nariz, a pele que ao toque lembrava ceda e aos olhos parecia um veludo, alvo como a neve que escorria por sua janela.

-Tão pequena... Quem pode dizer que esconde tanto poder... –sorriu ao ter seu dedo agarrado fracamente pelos dedinhos dormentes. –Meu anjo...

"Sempre chamei pelos anjos... Sempre neles acreditei. Sempre pensei se estariam ao meu lado quando chove, quando a noite escura me assusta... Agora sei que estão, e sempre estarão... Obrigada... Obrigada por tão maravilhosa prova de sua existência. Helena, meu anjo...".

...

Pensava na reação de Lucius Malfoy, enquanto observava a menina dormir no berço; fora completamente diferente do que esperava e tal fez com que entendesse uma única coisa: nada espere de um Malfoy, pois eles certamente, não são previsíveis. "Deu o nome a ela... Talvez seu coração não seja de pedra... Talvez exista nele um coração...".

Era então sábia a natureza por fazer aquela criança tão parecida com seu pai. Algo que Ginevra não havia percebido era que ver seu bebê tão parecido com Draco, não somente havia tido efeito sobre Lucius, mas também sobre ela; Helena agira como um feitiço que quebrava outro, fazendo com que todo o ódio que sentira pelo pai de sua pequena se tornasse um distante amor, e uma presente saudade.

Ainda acariciava o cabelo fino quando ouviu a porta se abrir de modo suave. Era Tom.

-Está mais linda do que antes... –seus olhos amarelos lhe diziam tantas coisas. –Deixe-me vê-la...

O homem se aproximou com cautela, ela entretanto não se moveu de perto do berço.

-Não tenha medo, Ginevra... Nada farei à sua pequena... –ele observou a criança como se a examinasse, contudo não a tocou. Para seu alívio. –Qual é o nome dela?

-Helena... –sorriu.

-É um belo nome... Para uma bela criança...

-Parece um anjo, não acha??? –disse em sussurros.

-Talvez seja um.

-Acredita em anjos?

-Posso não acreditar após olhar para ela? –perguntou sorrindo. –Não sente ciúme?

-Do que?

-De ser Helena tão parecida com o pai? –essa pergunta feita, aparentemente, sem qualquer pretensão havia sido a prova que ele sabia exatamente que Potter nunca havia sido o pai de sua criança.

-É mais bela desse modo...

-Sinto discordar... Seria mais bela se com você se parecesse. Entretanto é linda... Como o céu de um dia ensolarado, como a fria neve que cobre o topo das mais altas montanhas...

-Obrigada... –fez-se uma pausa. -Sabia que Harry nunca fora o pai dela... Desde quando?

-Desde sempre... Lembra-se no Natal? Quando o beijou?

-Sim...

-Fui eu quem fez que isso acontecesse... Na verdade, Nix... Nix o fez sob meu comando. Porém você quebrou o feitiço... Quebrou de um modo que não pensei ser possível e a partir desse momento soube que a criança seria ainda mais poderosa do que se pensava...

-Talvez não seja eu a pessoa mencionada na Profecia...

-Ouça... É fato que existe destino. È fato que uma linha nos é traçada, entretanto minha Ginevra, nosso caminho depende de nossas escolhas.

-Não entendo...

-Veja... Sabe da existência dos dizeres proféticos sobre ser Potter o único a poder me destruir, não??? –ela fez sinal afirmativo. –Há também algo que não sabe... Quando tais palavras foram ditas nenhum nome se mencionou... Não acredita se digo que Longbottom poderia ter sido o escolhido, acredita?

-Não!!! –ela riu. Pensar em Neville como um possível salvador do mundo mágico era quase bizarro. –Não...

-Pois então... No momento em que tentei inutilmente, matar Potter, transferi a ele, contra minha vontade obviamente, parte de meus poderes e isso fez com que fosse o escolhido. Ninguém sabe o que teria acontecido caso a família de Longbottom fosse minha escolhida...

-Mas escolheu os Potter por uma razão...

-Sim... E aí entra a mão do destino... Entretanto minha escolha teve certa influência...

Tom Riddle falava da morte dos Potter e de sua derrota frente a Harry com tal naturalidade que chegava a assustá-la. Era como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma banalidade, de uma fase sem importância da vida.

-Tom... –ela o chamou.

-O quer me perguntar?

-Lê mentes...

-Não... Ainda não... Senti o desejo em sua voz... O modo como pronunciou meu nome...

-Quem são as pessoas que trabalham para o destino???

-Por que quer saber??? –o homem devolveu-lhe uma pergunta, sendo que seus olhos lhe passavam a nítida sensação de saber exatamente de quem ela falava.

-Porque... Porque... –ela se odiou por não ter preparado uma desculpa antes de fazer a pergunta. –Porque li uma vez essa expressão em um livro e não encontrei seu significado em lugar algum...

-E acha que sou eu a pessoa certa para lhe explicar?

-Creio que um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos de toda a história seja a pessoa indicada para solucionar qualquer dúvida sobre magia... Estou certa, não??? –elogiou-o para ter certeza que sua pergunta seria respondida.

-Espero que sim... –ele sorriu. –Pessoas que trabalham para o destino... São os anjos.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 13:**_ Phelan_

-Malfoy... Suba e devolva essa cangaça toda!!! –George lhe disse com raiva.

-Por favor, Weasley... Por favor... Controle-se... Há senhoritas no local, e você fica falando esse monte de besteiras...

-Eu não acredito nisso... Por acaso você voltou no tempo, Draco??? –Fred fez a pergunta. –Então, se prefere... VÁ GUARDAR ESSAS PORCARIAS!!!

-PAREM! Parem já com essa briga... Malfoy, estamos partindo em direção a uma mata fechada, levar quatro mochilas não vai ajudar a expedição. –Lupin disse com mais calma.

-Vocês vão se arrepender... Vão se arrepender! Podem acreditar que uma hora ou outra vocês vão precisar de alguma coisa que está aqui dentro...

Após mais algumas reclamações e também agressões, Draco decidiu que deveria subir de volta para o seu quarto e encontrar um modo de levar o que escolhera em uma única mochila. Havia posto tudo em cima da cama, e algumas coisas no chão, certas peças foram postas no sofá por falta de espaço.

-Não é assim tanta coisa... AH...

Andando de um lado para o outro coçava a cabeça pensando o que levar e o que deixar, e foi quando colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça. "Varinha... Idiota! Como pude ser tão estúpido...".

-_Comminuo_... –todos os pertences encolheram e couberam com folga em uma de suas mochilas. –Ah... Draco, você é tão mais inteligente que os outros...!

Desceu alegremente as escadas com quase nenhum peso nas costas, encontrou todo o grupo sentado a sua espera, com uma expressão pouco amigável.

-O que???

-O queeee??? –Weasley o imitou. –Você demorou quase duas horas para se decidir...

-Malfoy, pensei que não precisaríamos dizer, mas... –Granger era cautelosa. –Mas... Há um feitiço que todos nós usamos para reduzir o tamanho dos pertences...

-EU SEI GRANGER!!! EU SEI!!! OU PENSA QUE SOU BURRO???

-Foi o que eu pensei...

-AH! Cala a boca Potter...

-Agora que estão todos prontos... –Lupin suspirou.

-Há um problema... –Tonks se levantou. –Um grande problema...

-O que há?

-Remus... Não há mais excursões para Chichén Itzá e todos hotéis de lá foram fechados devido à alta incidência de acidentes... Sendo alguns fatais...

-E o que vocês esperavam??? –Draco disse surpreso com a preocupação do resto do grupo. –Que fossem construir uma ponte para facilitar nossa chegada???

-Não, mas...

-Granger, ouça bem... Não seremos bem vindos! Sim??? –ele fez uma pausa. –Agora, onde você ouviu essa notícia???

-Em um noticiário e também conversei com um dos agentes de turismo do hotel...

-Por acaso ele comentou sobre deslizamentos???

-Como você sabe???

-Árvores similares ao Salgueiro de Hogwarts???

-Exatamente...

-Ventos que arrastam caminhões...

-Sim, sim... Draco, como você sabe???

-Foi meu pai quem preparou tudo isso... É o único maluco o bastante para arriscar desse modo...

-Não entendo...

-Lupin, causar esses acidentes é um modo de acabar com alguns muggles... Certamente. Contudo, não é o mais discreto, pelo contrário... A cada dia os acidentes tendem a piorar, porque chamam atenção das autoridades e para mantê-las longe... –ele suspirou.

-Por acaso você saberia deter o louco do seu pai???

-Potter, quem pensa ser para falar essas coisas do meu pai???

-Mas... Você acabou de dizer que...

-EU! O pai é meu e só eu posso falar certas coisas sobre ele!!!

-Ah... Você é que é louco!!!

-Você pode ou não deter essas malu... Hum... Essas medidas de segurança criadas por seu pai?

-Não sei se posso detê-las, Granger, porém... Identificá-las, talvez...

-"timo... –Lupin completou.

Enfrentavam um problema mais grave do que as armadilhas postas na floresta, encontrar alguém que os levasse até lá. A resposta era sempre a mesma, não deveriam se aproximar da floresta, de modo algum.

-Señor... Não devem ir até lá... Ainda mais com essas crianças... – "Crianças...", Draco riu após pensar que a causa daqueles acidentes era sua própria filha. –Os espíritos se revoltaram... Kukulkán não quer visitas!

-O senhor diz Lucius Malfoy, não é??? –sussurrou.

Procuraram por horas alguém que os levasse até, entretanto nenhum dos homens, principalmente os nativos, desejavam o fazer. Continuaram a procurar uma pessoa que se disponibilizasse a, pelo menos, lhes indicar o caminho e foi quando ouviram uma voz muito infantil.

-Senhores... -um pequeno menino de cabelos dourados pareceu de trás das pedras. Tinha a pele muito queimada de sol e tomada por sardas, não parecia ser nativo daquela terra. –Posso levá-los até onde desejam ir...

-Qual é o seu nome???

-O senhor primeiro...

-Remus Lupin.

-Phelan Begley...

-Não é daqui? –Draco perguntou

-Pareço ser daqui??? –o menino respondeu impaciente, mas com um sorriso no rosto. –Belfast, Irlanda...

-O que você está fazendo aqui???

-Você é bem curioso... Como se chama...?

-Draco... Draco Malfoy... –disse com raiva.

-Nome engraçado... Isso sim!

-Ah certo... E Phelan é um nome bem comum!!!

-Phelan significa homem de coragem...

-E Draco... Dragão...

O menininho riu –Bem que minha mãe dizia que o nome influencia nossa vida!!! Você é bem feinho...

-Ah pirralho, não me conhece...

-Realmente... Contudo sei que só eu posso levá-los até onde desejam ir e sei também que deve haver alguma razão para desejarem tanto chegarem a um local tão... Tão... Tenebroso...

-Acredita, Phelan, que os deuses estejam rebelados??? –Acies se aproximou lentamente, e perguntou com uma voz muito suave.

O garoto fixou seus olhos castanhos na menina e assim ficou por diversos segundos, analisava-a como se tentasse lembrar de algo que há muito acontecera. Foi quando ele chegou mais perto dela e tocou uma de suas mãos.

-É você... –ele suspirou. –Veio me buscar? Vai me levar para viver com meus pais???

-Não pequeno... Certamente me confunde com outra pessoa... –ela se ajoelhou e acariciou a pequena cabeça loira de Phelan. –Você acredita que os deuses se rebelaram em Chichén???

-Não... Deuses não se rebelam, deuses são bons, não fazem mal para as pessoas... Só o homem mata o homem. E é por isso que me disponho a levá-los até lá... Porque não temo o homem, só os deuses...

-Sábias palavras, Phelan... –a menina sorriu. –Então... Pode mesmo nos levar até lá???

-Posso... Apesar de saber que sabe exatamente como chegar...

...

Alugaram um carro, pelo qual ele se recusou a pagar; era velho e fazia estranhos barulhos quando era ligado. –Esse carro é bem novo... –ele foi irônico. –Lupin ligou e houve um estouro que a todos assustou. –Nossa...

-Hey, Phelan... –um dos gêmeos chamou. –Quer uma bala???

-Essa é a mais gostosa... –o outro atiçou.

Granger tentou falar algo, mas foi impedida por Acies que disfarçadamente pediu que se calasse. Certamente aquelas balas eram parte de alguma brincadeira estúpida, e usá-las em uma criança, aparentemente órfã, seria cruel. Sabia contudo que Acies tinha algo em mente, ela nunca deixaria que algo assim fosse feito.

-Vocês pensam que eu sou idiota??? –o menininho disse sem ao menos olhar para eles. –E, Fred –ele acentuou o nome. –se acha que a bala é tão gostosa pegue-a para você!

-Como sabe quem é quem??? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sei mais do que pensam... –ele sorriu observando Acies. –E já digo que sei que são bruxos, por isso estou ajudando vocês...

-Você também é??? –Granger perguntou

-Não... Não sou um bruxo...

-Ele só trabalha para o destino, Hermione... –Acies falou baixo. –Só trabalha para o destino...

Continuaram por um longo tempo, Lupin dirigia tão lentamente que chegava a irritar e ele não era o único a sentir isso.

-Lupin... –Acies disse. –Você não acha melhor se fossemos um pouquinho mais rápido??? Sabe... Vamos demorar dias para chegar...

-Não é fácil dirigir com tantos buracos...

-Deixa que eu dirijo, então...

-Acy, esses carros são diferentes dos seus...

-Eu sei, Fred, mas posso tentar, não é??? –a garota se levantou e tomou o lugar do motorista, observou as marchas, os pedais, ligou a chave e acelerou. As rodas dançaram, porém o carro saiu a uma velocidade incrível, fazendo com que Lupin se assustasse e Phelan se animasse.

-Finalmente... –disse Draco.

-Para que ir tão rápido??? –Lupin perguntou. –Vamos chegar de qualquer modo e...

-Vamos chegar mais rápido desse modo... –Phelan interveio.

Após algumas horas chegaram a uma bifurcação, o caminho se dividira em duas partes idênticas, como se um espelho houvesse sido usado. Acies parou e perguntou a Phelan qual dos caminhos deveria tomar, o menino disse que aquela bifurcação não existia antes.

-Não sei...

Draco desceu do carro e observou com grande atenção as duas possíveis entradas para a mata. A composição dos caminhos era a mesma, as árvores e plantas colocadas nas mesmas posições. "Eis a primeira das armadilhas...".

O mais novo dos Weasley desceu e olhando para as entradas disse: -Vamos pela da esquerda... É mais clara...

-Muito bom Weasley... –Draco acabara de entender. Certamente a parte mais clara era o caminho errado, afinal a escuridão assustaria os visitantes que escolheriam o lado que parecia mais aprazível. Lembrou-se ainda de algumas palavras de seu pai... _"O caminho mais fácil nos leva à morte, pois para os sábios não há caminhos difíceis, só corretos e errados.". _

-Venham, vamos pela direita...

-Como assim, Malfoy... É escuro...

-Obviamente Weasley, a escuridão assusta a maioria das pessoas... Se ainda não percebeu essa é uma das armadilhas...

-Creio que devamos ir a pé... –Tonks deixou o carro com sua mochila nas costas. –É melhor...

-E o que farão com o carro??? –um dos gêmeos perguntou

-Sei lá... Acho que devemos deixá-lo aí, talvez sirva para alguma coisa... Carros podem ser muito úteis algumas vezes... –Weasley disse olhando para Potter.

-E o que faremos com Phelan? –agora foi Potter, que há muito nada dizia, quem perguntou.

-Cadê ele???

Todos olhavam ao redor sem encontrá-lo. Draco viu que estava com Acies, um pouco distante do grupo; aproximou-se para perguntar onde ele desejava ir, mas parou ao ouvir o que a menina dizia.

-Pode ir Phelan... Vá... Já fez o que devia fazer, agora vá...

-Estou liberado???

-Sim... Sim...

O pequeno menino correu para a mata, mas antes de chegar desapareceu. Acies se levantou e notou que Draco estava a seu lado, boquiaberto com acabara de acontecer.

-Não deve escutar a conversa dos outros... Corre o risco de ver algo que não entenderá...

-Definitivamente... –disse ainda procurando pelo pequeno Phelan.

---------------------------------------------

**As próximas cenas foram cortadas por motivo de seqüência, entretanto falam sobre a passagem pela floresta, então achei interessante colocá-las... **

**_Armadilha 01:_**

Todos andavam em estado de alerta, afinal não havia como saber quando ou onde estavam as armadilhas. Qualquer detalhe, mesmo que mínimo, o qual denotasse algo estranho, deveria ser analisado, nunca pisar em chão que não se pudesse ver a terra.

Seus passos lentos eram silenciosos, e ele podia observar a beleza do lugar. O céu era tão azul que chegava a ser monótono, os pássaros coloridos voavam com liberdade, mostrando sua beleza para quem quisesse ver, a mata carregava um verde que ao ser tocado pelo sol brilhava.

Observando as árvores notou que duas delas pareciam diferentes das outras, forçou seus olhos e notou que o detalhe era o verde das folhas, que pareciam mais grossas e mais escuras, como se feitas de uma estranha massa.

-Aquelas árvores... Espere Weasley... –puxou a camiseta do garoto, contendo-o. –São diferentes do resto das árvores.

-Você está ficando louco... Elas são exatamente iguais ao resto... Malfoy, se ficarmos nos preocupando demais nunca chegaremos à pirâmide central!

-Ele está certo, Ron... –Potter disse. –Se nos preocuparmos de "menos" nunca chegaremos também... Não é???

-Essa árvore não só se parece diferente das outras como espanta pássaros... Eles estão por todas as outras, menos nessa... –Granger falou. –Vejam...

-Vamos por ali... –disse Lupin, desviando-os para a direita.

-Não Lupin... Não... Vamos pela esquerda! –Draco se lembrou de algumas palavras que ouvira de seu pai enquanto criança. _"Homens previsíveis vão pela direita... Quase todas as pessoas tomam a direita..."._

-Qual é a diferença??? –um dos gêmeos perguntou.

-Meu pai odeia homens previsíveis...

-E?

-E ele diz que homens previsíveis seguem pela direita...

**_Armadilha 02:_**

-Finalmente... Um rio...

Weasley sorria por um bom motivo. Um pequeno córrego cortava a mata fechada, tinha águas transparentes e frescas.

-Espere...

-O que foi Hermione?

-Não é comum pequenos córregos cortarem matas densas como essa...

A menina se aproximou cautelosamente da água, sem que a tocasse em qualquer circunstância, abaixou-se e cheirou. Levantou-se, aparentemente, menos desconfiada, entretanto tal desconfiança aguçara seus sentidos e também sua memória.

_"A necessidade faz o homem... Sim... Quando precisamos muito de alguma coisa ficamos cegos para o mundo a nossa volta e isso pode nos causar grandes danos... Alguns irreparáveis...". _Lucius é certamente um homem muito sábio, afinal o calor da região fazia com o cansaço tomasse qualquer um, e abaixo daquelas árvores a temperatura era ainda maior.

-Água... –ele disse

-Sim... Finalmente... –Lupin andava em direção à fraca correnteza.

-Não! –ele pediu para que o homem parasse.

Esqueceu-se da sede e do desconforto causado pelo suor e observou atentamente toda à volta. O riozinho seguia em frente, e não se podia ver seu final; e não só seu fim não era visível, como também seu início, não havia qualquer nascente, a água aparecia sem origem definida.

-Não vejo a nascente... A água brota da terra...

-Isso acontece às vezes...

-Sim, Tonks... Eu sei... Mas quando isso ocorre são formadas lagoas... Esse é um córrego de águas correntes... Não poderia nascer da terra... Pelo menos não é muito comum...

-Acha que essa água...

-Não é água, Lupin... É uma poção...

-Poção dos tolos...

-Exatamente...

-O que é isso???

-Isso, Harry, é uma estranha poção banhada de ilusão... Algo como um veneno que tem a capacidade de se tornar o que você mais deseja no momento, se estivéssemos com fome, certamente veríamos uma fruta, ao invés de água...

-Posso pegar um pouco??? –Granger perguntou. –É bem útil...

-Já pegamos bastante... Depois te emprestamos um pouco... –um dos gêmeos alertou-a

-Mas essa poção é ilegal! –Tonks disse. –Serei forçada a confiscá-la...

-Ah Nympha... Tudo que é útil e interessante é ilegal... Não faça isso!!!

-Por favor... –os dois pediram.

**_Armadilha 03_**

O chão ficava a cada passo mais coberto, eram tantas folhas que mal se podia enxergar a terra, e por isso ele sempre limpava o local onde pretendia pisar.

Tudo parecia normal, até que começou a sentir que pisava em uma superfície mais fofa.

-O chão está mole demais... –Potter disse.

-Está sim... É melhor pararmos...

Draco obedeceu ao comando de Lupin e olhou em volta. As folhas vermelhas, amarelas e verdes que cobriam o solo coloriam a floresta e tornavam o ambiente mais belo. _"Draco... Não faça isso... Nem sempre o mais belo é o melhor..."._

-Vamos voltar... Devemos ir para o outro lado! –Granger disse.

-Eu acho melhor... –Tonks concordou.

-Sim, tudo isso foi posto para tornar a caminhada mais agradável e assim nos levar para a armadilha... –ele disse. –Não há folhas vermelhas e amareladas em florestas tropicais... São típicas da Europa e não da América Central...

-O chão macio também foi posto por isso...

-De onde seu pai tira essas idéias???

-Potter, apesar de tudo meu pai conhece muito bem os seres humanos... Principalmente os muggles... É adepto da teoria que diz que o melhor modo de vencer um inimigo é conhecendo-o...

-Inteligente...

-Perigoso, isso sim... –disse Weasley

-Ele sabe que após uma longa caminhada, em um local abafado, folhas coloridas e chão macio atraem a atenção de qualquer um... Ele me disse, um dia, que nunca deveria escolher as coisas pelo que elas parecem ser... Pois coisas belas demais assim o são para esconder a falta de qualidade...

-Por acaso ele disse a mesma coisa sobre as mulheres, Draco???

-Não, Fred... Mulheres são uma exceção...

-Ufa!

-Patéticos... –Granger se revoltou.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Sim... Mais um capítulo ENORME,assim como vocês gostam... Sendo precisa, temos quase 4.400 palavras de estória, o que equivale a umas 9 páginas... Com letra pequena... _

**De nada adianta escrever muito e muita besteira... Por isso ME DIGAM SE GOSTARAM, E O QUE ACHARAM DAS ARMADILHAS... Estão um pouco bobas, eu confesso, mas é que fim de semestre é sempre faltado de criatividade!!! REVIEWS...**

_VALEUZÃO_ (Minha seção favorita!!! Muito obrigada por suas mensagens... Elas me alegram, de verdade!!! Beijões...)

**Rute Riddle:** É bom saber que está gostando da fic, continue lendo... Dei mais sentimentos ao Lucius nesse capítulo, espero que todos entendam que ele não está assim por ser bonzinho, mas por se tratar de uma criança de sangue puro, sua herdeira e muito parecida com seu próprio filho... E você, o que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Xianya:** Nesse capítulo pode ter uma idéia melhor da reação e também das feições de Lucius ao descobrir que a criança é realmente filha de Draco. Espero que tenha sido como você imaginou... Espero também que tenha gostado do capítulo... Me conte! Beijões...

**Fernando R.: **Espero que minha mensagem tenha solucionado algumas de suas dúvidas e sei que esse capítulo sanou algumas delas, não é mesmo??? Adoro Caverna do Dragão, fiquei super decepcionada quando soube que os planos para o filme não haviam dado certo, mas parece que estão tentando de novo... Vamos ver... (Se bem que nada vai ser melhor que o original, né???). O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Miaka: **Várias novidades quanto à Ginny, nesse capítulo, não??? Creio que deu para entender melhor os sentimentos dela, pois fiz questão de deixá-los bem confusos... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte! Beijões...

**Juliana: **Espero não ter te decepcionado com esse capítulo 13... Obrigada pelos elogios... E veja só! Um capítulo enorme de novo, e com pouca demora... Seja sincera... Fui super rápida na atualização!!!! Você gostou desse??? Me conte...

**Pat: **É bom saber que minha estória teve uma influência legal sobre seu estado de espírito... Agradeço a confiança em mim para finalizar a estória, fique sossegada, trato essa fic com grande carinho!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte! Beijões...

**Kika Felton: **Sim... Sim... Esse capítulo está cheio de revelações, não acha??? Mas como disse, o final se mantém um mistério... Sou a única pessoa a saber o que vai realmente acontecer!!! Hehehe! Continue acompanhando para descobrir... O que achou desse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado... Me conte! Beijões...

**Nacilme: **Mais um capítulo longo!!! Quanto a Acies... Agora você sabe o que ela realmente é! Não sabia se devia revelar, mas creio que seja a hora certa!!! È bom saber que gostou do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado desse também... Beijões...

**Viv Valar: **Não sofra antes do tempo, veja, nesse capítulo as coisas mudaram um pouco, ou melhor, mudaram muito!!! Acho que muitos mistérios forma resolvidos nesse capítulo... O que achou??? Beijões...

**Pri Malfoy: **É bom saber que gostou do capítulo passado... Quanto aos sentimentos da Ginny, foi proposital, queria que parecessem confusos, por estarem confusos... Acho que estão mais claros nesse capítulo... O que achou dele, hein? Beijões...


	14. Um Longo Caminho e Olá

Antes de começar... _A passagem pela floresta não será muito detalhada pois darei mais importância para o caminho que farão pela pirâmide. Achei que ficaria cansativo (por não ser essa estória um livro) descrever os dois caminhos; contudo achei interessante ressaltar as armadilhas encontradas pelos personagens, para que saibam que houve problemas durante a passagem._

**Capítulo 14: **_Um Longo Caminho_

Andavam por horas e a floresta parecia não ter fim. Estavam passando lenta e cautelosamente por um labirinto de árvores idênticas e perigos ocultos. Lembrava-se de ter lido em um folheto escrito para turistas que a área de selva que circundava a pirâmide de Kukulkán não era extensa, e por isso estava certo de que toda aquela mata era obra de algo além da natureza.

Poucos passos foram dados e Draco pôde avistar algumas ruínas da antiga cidade Maia, partes de construções e também estátuas esculpidas em pedras azuladas. Escondendo-se atrás dos largos troncos escuros se aproximaram e ainda parcialmente escondido ele conseguiu ver algo que certamente seria a pirâmide principal.

-Ali está... O Castelo... –disse Lupin

O "castelo" , como se chamava a grande edificação central, era gigantesco, tanto em sua área quanto na altura; a escada íngreme tinha os degraus muito pequenos, com espaço para meio pé, mesmo os das mulheres. Havia ao seu redor algumas entradas das quais saiam corredores e plataformas levando para outras câmaras; aquelas imagens não existiam nas fotos que vira.

-Não é real... –disse baixo. –As plataformas... Aqueles corredores...

-Creio que não... –Granger se aproximou. –Pelo menos não estavam nas fotos... –a garota tirou um cartão postal de seu bolso.

-Sempre há um jeito de transformar qualquer coisa em um hotel cinco estrelas... –Draco suspirou. –Sempre...

-Você sabe essa magia???

-Não, Weasley!

-Inútil... Bem que podia me contar...

-Fiquem quietos os dois... –Tonks pareceu brava. –Olhem... Nott... –ela apontou.

-Ele está sozinho???

-Parece que sim, Lupin...

-_Dormio Silentium..._ –uma fraca luz vermelha apareceu na ponta da varinha do homem, e logo Nott caiu no chão. –Vamos trazê-lo para cá...

-_Accio Nott_ –Tonks arrastou o homem até onde estavam. –Aqui está... Até que não é tão feio, não mesmo!!! –dois segundos após o dizer Draco viu o mesmo homem dormente, logo ao seu lado, sorrindo. –O que acham???

-Sinceramente??? Preferia como era antes...

-Pronto, Draco... –a mulher voltou a ser o que era. –Eu tinha que fazer isso ao menos uma vez, assim, caso precisemos, conseguirei fazer de novo.

-E agora??? –ele perguntou.

-Agora... Agora temos que encontrar um jeito de entrar na pirâmide sem sermos vistos... E mais, encontrar Ginny nesse lugar, que deve ser um labirinto... –Potter respondeu cabisbaixo.

Draco pensou por longos minutos, enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo. Seria impossível adentrarem aquele lugar sem serem vistos ou percebidos, e infelizmente todos sabiam que um grupo de adolescentes não seria capaz de derrotar a mais poderosa esquadra dos comensais de Lorde Voldemort.

Acies parecia ter algo em mente, pelo menos era o que lhe diziam seus olhos castanhos. A garota abriu sua mochila e lentamente tirou dois pequenos pedaços de tecido negro que foram encantados para que voltassem ao tamanho natural. Draco não demorou a reconhecer as capas que ganharam na noite em que foram recebidos pelo grande Mestre. "Não pode ser...".

-Assim entraremos... Como se parte de tudo isso fôssemos...

-O que são essas... –Weasley se calou frente à imagem da garota vestida com a capa dos comensais.

-Onde encontraram isso? Como conseguiram...

A pergunta de Lupin foi respondida do modo mais cruel. Acies puxou a manga de sua capa lentamente até que a Marca Negra ficou visível, estavam perto de Voldemort e por isso ela brilhava mais do que nunca.

-Mas... O que??? Você é... –o homem estava pronto para incriminá-la.

-Sou uma vítima... Somente isso.

-Quando? –Fred perguntou, olhando-a de modo severo. –Quando, e por que não me contou?

-Sabia exatamente como ficaria... Sei que essa Marca é asquerosa... Não posso forçá-lo a aceitá-la, não como eu fui forçada.

O garoto dos olhos verdes andou em sua direção, observando-o de modo inquisitivo. Draco soube, desde o primeiro passo que fora dado em sua direção, que ele sabia exatamente que algo mais acontecera na cerimônia.

-O que mais aconteceu? –Fred estava muito próximo, o bastante para que ele pudesse contar suas sardas. –Me diga... O que mais aconteceu?

Pensou em mentir, esconder, inventar uma desculpa, uma estória, simplesmente afirmar que nada além daquilo acontecera, entretanto a pequena distância entre os dois fez com que se sentisse incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa além da verdade, ele leria em seus olhos que o que falava não condizia com o que sentia.

-Pelo modo como pergunta parece já saber o que aconteceu... –falou sem olhar para os olhos que o observavam. –Nós... Nós...

-Fale, Malfoy... –Fred o chamou pelo sobrenome o que, a princípio, causou-lhe certa tristeza, mas depois lhe trouxe um forte sentimento de injustiça. Tanto ele quanto Acies haviam sido violentados, desrespeitados, forçados a fazer algo que não queriam e no caso da garota as marcas eram permanentes. Isso não seria punição o bastante?

-O que está acontecendo? –ele perguntou indignado e tomando coragem continuou. –Estão nos incriminando??? Por que??? Por termos sido vítimas de um bando de homens lunáticos e psicopatas??? -O resto do grupo se manteve calado. –Sim, Fred... Se quer tanto saber a verdade... Digo que nos casamos... Ou melhor, fomos casados! E sim... Sim... Outros! Somos comensais da morte.

Após terminar com essa frase notou seu efeito nas faces à sua volta. Tonks parecia ter tanta pena que estava a beira de chorar, Weasley, como sempre, estava desconfiado e assustado, Granger pensativa, Potter quase sem emoção, porém tocado pela revelação, Lupin lhe parecia intrigado enquanto os gêmeos se afastaram.

-E a sua Marca??? –Potter foi quem teve coragem para perguntar.

-Não tenho. Ginny havia me dado um amuleto... E esse amuleto impediu que a marca ficasse... Colasse... Aderisse... Não sei bem... Mas não tenho a marca.

-Que amuleto?

-Ele sumiu, Potter... Sumiu...

-Você perdeu o amuleto que lhe salvou??? –o cabeça de cenoura pareceu indignado. –Malfoy...

-NÃO! Não perdi o amuleto... Ele simplesmente sumiu!

-Lógico... Ele sumiu porque você o perdeu...

-Não perdi, Weasley... Ele sumiu...

-É verdade... –Acies finamente resolveu se pronunciar. –O amuleto sumiu... Voltou para seu verdadeiro dono...

-Por que deveríamos confiar em dois comensais??? Como podemos saber se não nos trouxeram para uma armadilha? –um dos gêmeos perguntou.

-Não são tão importantes assim... –Acies respondeu rispidamente, deixando o garoto sem mais argumentos. –O que Draco disse é verdade... Nada do que aconteceu foi feito por nossa vontade! Vocês não sabem como é nossa vida... Não sabem...

-E se não querem entender... –Draco continuou. –Se não querem entender, devem arcar com as conseqüências dos seus atos sem envolver outros. Nada tenho haver com isso, nem mesmo Ginevra tem... Helena também não.

-O que ele quer dizer é que iremos atrás delas, independentemente de qualquer coisa, de qualquer um...

...

Vestiram-se com as capas e saíram pelo gramado verde sem direção certa ou idéia do que fazer ao terem sua presença notada pelos outros comensais. O rosto de Acies parecia inexpressivo, contudo seus olhos lhe diziam que algo aconteceria.

-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...

-Não Draco. Não sinta... Logo tudo vai voltar ao normal... Eles virão atrás de nós.

Não havia mais comensais no gramado, Nott certamente era o único a guardar o local, tinha poderes o bastante para derrotar um exército de feiticeiros bem treinados. Felizmente fora pego de surpresa.

Subiram a longa escada com dificuldade, os degraus eram muito estreitos e Draco colocava seus pés de lado para que conseguisse se apoiar; o fato de ser também íngreme fazia com que quase tivesse que ser escalada, com pés e mãos.

Ao atingirem o topo estavam muito cansados, e mal conseguiam falar, entretanto a vista era recompensadora. Uma enorme faixa de floresta verdejante, pássaros coloridos e um céu tão azul como nunca antes vira.

-Esse lugar é lindo...

-Sim... –Acies disse. –Vamos entrar... Logo teremos tempo para admirar todas as belezas locais...

A entrada da pirâmide era um portal guardado por duas colunas esculpidas em forma de serpentes, posicionadas de modo a observar aqueles que se aproximavam ou passavam por elas.

O pé direito da primeira câmara era muito baixo, forçando Draco a se dobrar para olhar ao redor. Observando, notou haver três portas levando a corredores que seguiam em direções diversas. Estava em um labirinto e sabia disso.

-E agora? –Acies perguntou rolando seus olhos pelas três passagens.

-E agora? Eu não tenho idéia... Talvez devamos seguir os nossos instintos.

-O que dizem os seus??? –a menina pareceu desolada.

-Nada. E os seus?

-Menos ainda.

Continuaram a observar as entradas na esperança de que pudessem descobrir qual caminho seguir, e foi quando ouviram passos pesados subindo os degraus com aparente dificuldade.

-São eles??? –Draco perguntou olhando para trás

-Não... É um dos comensais. Não consigo dizer qual deles, mas sei que não é meu pai... Nem o seu.

-E isso é bom?

-Somos comensais, se esqueceu? Talvez alguns saibam que não devemos estar aqui, entretanto outros... Outros podem pensar que temos uma razão para estar aqui...

-Temos uma?

-Temos. Pelo menos precisamos ter.

O som dos passos se tornava mais intenso, o homem se aproximava pisando com muita força.

-Uf... Uf... –parecia cansado. –Quem são vocês??? –perguntou logo que os viu.

-Não nos conhece? –Acies lançou, porém fez questão de mostrar a marca que carregava no braço.

-Hum, Hum... Observando-os posso dizer que... Devem ser a pequena Jones e o pequeno Malfoy.

Apesar da idade avançada, Draco não conhecia aquele comensal. Tinha os cabelos completamente brancos, olhos negros e profundos, a pele queimada de sol. Era muito alto e o tamanho de seus pés chamou sua atenção.

-Pelo que sei... –o homem sorriu. –São Malfoys... Os dois, não é mesmo? Perdoe-me menina, mas é muito parecida com seu pai.

-Sei que sim... –Acies sorriu.

-Mas... O que fazem aqui???

-Ainda não fomos apresentados. –Draco ofereceu-se para um aperto de mão que prontamente teve resposta.

-Sim... Sim... Petrov, Thomas Petrov.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, e essa é minha esposa, Acies Malfoy.

-Prazer... –Petrov logo passou pelo terceiro dos portais, se contados em sentido horário, ainda conversando com os dois. –Realmente não esperava que chamassem dois jovens para uma missão de tal magnitude.

Seguiram o homem fingindo saber exatamente para onde ir. Desceram uma longa escada de degraus maiores que aqueles da entrada e chegaram a um longo corredor escuro, com algumas tochas de chamas azuladas e esverdeadas presas a algumas colunas espalhadas pela parede.

O homem não andava rápido, mas fazia questão de se manter à sua frente; desde o primeiro momento em que os viu pareceu sentir-se ameaçado pela pouca idade, e injustiçado por tê-los ao seu lado e uma missão. "Mal sabe... Mal sabe que estamos aqui para destruir a missão...".

-Ainda sabemos pouco sobre o que está acontecendo... Na verdade fomos chamados por causa da criança... –Acies usou tom casual.

-A criança... –o homem riu. –É uma bela menina, contudo... –Petrov deu mais uma risada maliciosa.

-Contudo? –Draco perguntou desconfiado.

-Bom... Alguns dos homens parecem duvidar... –o homem sussurrava com os olhos muito abertos. –Parecem duvidar que a menina é filha de Potter...

-Por que?

-Ah... Quando vê-la, menina Malfoy, saberá... –ele respirou fundo. –A criança tem cabelos brancos... Loiros como os seus. E os olhos... –Thomas fez uma longa pausa, observando-lhe com atenção. –Os olhos cinzas como os seus. Parece sua filha... E não de Potter!

-Minha? –Draco suspirou, tentando disfarçar o que sentiu ao saber que a menina se parecia com ele. –Certamente que não. Posso lhe afirmar que nunca seria pai da filha de uma Weasley. Sorte da menina que se parece comigo... –riu com dificuldade.

-Foi exatamente o que seu pai disse! Principalmente... –chegavam a uma encruzilhada, onde o homem lhes abriu a porta da direita. –depois que todos descobriram que fora ele a nomeá-la...

-Como???

-Sim, Draco... É Draco seu nome, não??? –ele afirmou com um leve gesto de sua cabeça, ansioso por explicações. –Lucius foi quem deu um nome à pequena... Sim... Qual é mesmo??? Helena, sim, Helena...

Neste exato momento sentiu sua mão fortemente segurada por Acies, ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

Seu pai havia escolhido o nome de sua filha, e escolhera o mesmo que ele desejava dar a ela. Por mais que tentasse tinha certeza agora, era sim muito parecido com seu pai, até mais do que queria.

Seguia o homem sem ao menos ouvir o que ele dizia, suas palavras não chegavam até sua mente, passavam pelos seus ouvidos como um som estranho e indecifrável.

Fora brutalmente acordado por um estranho barulho que vinha do fundo do corredor onde estavam, algo ou alguém havia caído . "São eles, os idiotas vieram atrás de nós e ainda fazem esse barulho todo!!! O que pretendem? Estragar tudo!".

-O que foi isso? –apesar da idade o homem tinha os sentidos aguçados; e talvez, por ser mais velho fosse extremamente desconfiado. –Há mais alguém aqui... Alguém que não deveria estar...

-Senhor Petrov... –Acies o chamou.

-Um minuto, senhora Malfoy... –Draco percebeu o descontentamento no rosto da menina após ser chamada como o foi.

-Fui eu... –ela disse com mais força. –Tropecei. O chão é liso... Isto é... Cheio de falhas, o senhor entende. Desculpe-me!

Petrov saiu andando na frente com grande raiva, resmungava algo incompreensível e acabou os deixando para trás. Esperou-o desaparecer, se virou para a extremidade oposta do corredor e olhou para o nada de modo reprovador.

-Minha culpa... Perdão... –Tonks disse calmamente, ainda tentando desamassar sua roupa. –Esse chão é muito ruim...

-Pensei que fôssemos traidores, perigosos... –disse ressentido.

-Desculpem nossa reação, foi um choque. Não sabíamos o que havia acontecido e a marca... Foi... Foi...

-Não há razão para se explicar, entendo o que aconteceu, Hermione. Sabia que se assustariam ao vê-la...

-De qualquer modo foi bom não estarmos juntos, se esse velho rabugento o visse com a gente... Problemas... –Draco deu mais alguns passos, porém os outros não se moveram. –Vamos?

Pôde sentir que o resto do grupo de comportava de um modo estranho; todos pareciam desconfortáveis, como se lhes devessem algo. "Bem feito seus idiotas! Bem feito... Sempre duvidando das pessoas erradas!Burros! Ilkeä era um santo... Nós somos maus! Patéticos!".

Percorreram mais alguns metros até chegarem a um grande hall. Lá encontraram duas possibilidades: poderiam subir por uma bela escada até o andar superior ou deixar o corpo do prédio principal passando por uma passagem que os levava a uma plataforma externa com caminho para outras câmaras.

-E agora? O que acham? –Potter perguntou.

-Não sei... –disse Lupin

_-Precisamos encontrar Nott! O mais rápido possível... Devemos resolver esse assunto! _

_-Não sei onde está!_

As vozes vinham em sua direção e Draco não demorou a reconhecê-las. Lestrange e Nix, dois aclamados comensais, a baixo de Nott, Lucius e Augustus, porém temidos pela maioria dos outros integrantes do grupo de Voldemort.

-Tonks... –Acies a chamou. –Nott, transforme-se nele!!! Agora... Vocês, se escondam nas sombras debaixo da escada...!.

-Concordo... Porém o Lorde confia no poder da criança! O que há para se fazer...

-Sim, Belatrix... O mais importante é não entrarmos nesse jogo! Obedecer ao Mestre é a única coisa que devemos fazer...

-Hum... QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA? –Lestrange perguntou com raiva ao vê-los. –O que essas crianças estão fazendo aqui?

"Bruxa patética..." –Draco pensou ao ouvi-la falar dos dois com grande descaso. Acies ficara também insatisfeita após o comentário desdenhoso.

-Incrivelmente, somente uma criança como eu pode ler mentes como a sua... Não é mesmo? –a menina respondeu se aproximando da mulher de modo ameaçador. –Creio que o mestre procura por um traidor... E só eu poderei lhe dizer quem é o desleal!

Draco não sabia que estória era aquela, ou como ela havia criado, entretanto parecia estar surtindo efeito, tanto Nix quanto Lestrange pareceram alarmados com a notícia de um possível traidor.

-E sim... Realmente seria triste descobrir que a Senhora Lestrange é quem procuro... –a afirmação soou como uma ameaça.

-Nos ameaça? –Nix perguntou

-Ameaço somente aquele que deve... Se deve algo, lealdade, ao Mestre... Então acredite, sou uma ameaça!

-Nott, por que não nos avisou sobre isso? –a mulher perguntou.

-Desde quando sabem de tudo??? –Tonks se saiu muito melhor do que o esperado. –O que estavam fazendo???

-Procurávamos por você! Precisamos terminar o assunto de ontem, uma decisão deve ser tomada...

-Sim Nix... Certamente... Mais tarde!

Os dois seguiram para fora da pirâmide central em completo silêncio, se entreolhando com desconfiança.

-Finalmente... Finalmente... Pensei que teria que ficar parecendo Nott para sempre!

-Acho que não há dúvida sobre qual caminho devemos tomar... Ao menos que prefiram seguir Lestrange e Nix... –Lupin foi decidido até a escada.

Potter saiu das sombras com o rosto contraído, aprecia sentir uma forte dor . Seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que o comum, estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-O que foi, Harry??? –Granger se aproximou dele.

-Odeio essa mulher...

-Belatrix Lestrange... –Acies suspirou. –É cruel como ninguém que conheço...

Subiram as escadas vagarosamente, não queriam se cansar ou fazer qualquer ruído que denunciasse sua presença. Os degraus de pedra eram polidos e por isso escorregadios, tinham um belo tom azulado muito belo e o relembravam de Hogwarts.

Havia dois caminhos possíveis; ou seguiam para a direita ou para esquerda, tanto em um caminho como outro teriam que enfrentar longos corredores escuros. Contudo, Draco percebeu que ao fim do corredor do lado esquerdo existia uma porta muito grande, de madeira escura.

-Ela está ali... Não está??? –ele perguntou para Acies, sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

-Por que não checa por si mesmo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 14:** _Olá _

Acies era um anjo, ainda não sabia o que isso significava exatamente. Para os muggles anjos eram seres que ajudavam as pessoas e faziam somente o bem. Já, no mundo bruxo, anjos eram humanos nascidos sob o signo da Fênix, regidos pelo poder da Luz, com a tarefa de fazer o destino acontecer.

Observava sua pequena menina com grande carinho, ela estava acordada, após longo período adormecida. A criança não chorava, quando desejava alguma coisa fazia barulhos como se tentando chamá-la.

-Tem os olhos de seu pai... Os cabelos... Tem tudo de seu pai... –ela sorriu –Sua banguela!!!! –acariciou o rosto alvo.

Parada ao lado do berço pensava se conseguiria sair viva daquele local e se seria capaz de salvar Helena. "Minha menina, só levam você se me levarem antes...".

Seus olhos se encheram de água. –É tão enrugada... Banguela... Tão linda.

Ouviu passos cautelosos em direção ao seu quarto, passos que estranhamente fizeram-na respirar muito fundo e sentir o coração batendo muito forte. A maçaneta se moveu lentamente.

-Olá...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANTE:** A reação do Lucius causou... Problemas. Digo que tenho uma filosofia... Ninguém é completamente mau, nem completamente bom... Li um dia um comentário de Shakespeare, e ele disse que estórias nas quais os bons são bons até com os maus, e os maus odeiam até quem mais os ama são imaturas, muito simples para serem consideradas. Por isso fiz com que a menina, muito parecida com Draco, causasse impacto em Lucius... Beijões!

**O que acharam do capítulo??? Acho que parei no ponto certo, e vocês??? Bom, quero que me contem o que acharam, mandem suas reviews porque me dói dizer... Faltam somente dois capítulos para a fic o "Clã do Dragão" terminar!!! Vocês acreditam que eu já estou pensando em escrever outra coisa???? ADORO ESCREVER!!!**

**_SÉRIO AGORA... ME CONTEM O QUE ACHARAM DESSE CAPÍTULO... DE VERDADE, TÁ BOM??? BEIJ'ES_**

VALEUZÃO **(Muito obrigada pelas mensagens maravilhosas!!! Obrigada mesmo!!!)**

**Rute Riddle:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Quanto a Acies, posso te dizer que também não tinha pensado exatamente nisso... Entretanto li um livro de magia o qual falava sobre os anjos e pensei que seria legal. Mas é bom saber que eu mudei diversas coisas sobre os anjos, expliquei do modo que eu inventei... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte! Beijões...

**Kika Felton: **Infelizmente falei ainda menos da Ginny, não é??? Isso porque não há realmente muito para dizer, ela está presa naquela pirâmide, as coisas tendem a ser as mesmas a todo o momento. O que achou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Viv Valar: **Espero que tenham entendido que Lucius só se comportou do modo como o fez porque a criança é muito parecida com Draco... De qualquer modo creio que chegamos ao ponto certo, ao ponto que todos esperavam, o reencontro!!! Espero que tenha gostado... Me conte! Beijões...

**Sarah Brington:** Oi Sarah! Acho que não vai dar mais tempo, porque tinha planejado um personagem de comensal, e agora... A fic está a dois capítulos do fim... Está acabando... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Me conte, tá bom??? Beijões...

**Raisa Melyanna: **É bom saber que está gostando da fic... As coisas estão ainda melhores, não acha! O próximo capítulo vai estar cheio de novidades... Espero que tenha gostado desse!!! Beijões...

**Nacilme:** É bom saber que está gostando! Baseio minha fic no mesmo que a J.K. baseou ou Harry... Em amor. Ela diz que o Harry foi salvo pelo amor da mãe dele, e a Helena quebrou uma Profecia por causa do amor que Ginny sentia por Draco (e o inverso!), releia a conversa que a Gin tem com o Lucius... Sobre a Acies... Capítulo que vem você vai ter todas as suas dúvidas solucionadas!!! Gostou desse capítulo??? Beijões...

**Pri Malfoy:** Obrigada por tantos elogios... Não sei como agradecer!!! Quanto às partes excluídas, elas não têm um espaço no texto, pois foram cortadas... Não são parte da fic, é só para vocês saberem que enquanto na floresta aquelas coisas aconteceram... Mas elas não foram colocadas! Quanto ao Lucius... Já expliquei a razão pela qual ele fez o que fez lá em cima... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijões...

** AngelBMalfoy:** Já sabe o que senti ao ler sua review... Posso dizer que foi maravilhoso, pois decidi escrever uma fic após ler a sua... Muito obrigada pelos elogios, não sei como agradecer... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijões...

**Pat:** Obrigada pela review... É muito legal saber que está gostando da fic. Continue acompanhando que já está no final!!! Beijões...

**Miaka:** Obrigada pela review... Creio que chegamos ao ponto pelo qual esperava, não é mesmo??? Aqui estamos... Draco de um lado de uma porta e Ginny do outro!!! Estão tão ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo quanto vocês!!!! Fique ligada... Próxima semana!!! Beijões...

**Ginny Weasley:** Obrigada pela review... É bom saber que está gostando da fic!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Beijões...

**Juliana:** Oi Ju! É bom saber que está gostando... Deixei um recadinho lá em cima, assim ninguém pensa que eles são os F, Hehehe, pode falar essas coisas, eu não me importo!!!!! Quanto ao desenho, é sim o do Mestre dos Magos... O problema é que Caverna do Dragão (não sei se é assim, pois só vi quase em inglês... Dungeons and Dragons) não é exatamente um desenho como qualquer outro... Há muito envolvido! Muitas surpresas... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Beijões...

**Nat ou Nicole:** Desculpa, mas me confundi com o seu nome... De qualquer modo... É muito bom saber que minha fic faz a diferença na sua vida, acho que é uma das coisas que espero quando escrevo!!! Pode deixar que lerei as fics que me indicou... Infelizmente vai demorar um pouquinho, porque estou no fim dessa, e enquanto escrevo não leio... Coisa de louco!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Beijões...

**Mione Lupin:** Obrigada pela review, é muito bom saber que está gostando da fic, de verdade! Prometo que o próximo capítulo será o auge da fic!!! Beijões...

****


	15. Draco e Ginevra

**Capítulo 15: **_Draco e Ginevra_

_Voltei um pouco no tempo para aumentar a ansiedade!!!_

Deu um passo, mais outro e parou.

Aquele era o lugar onde desejara estar por longos meses, o lugar com o qual sonhara durante todas as noites e dias. Não havia qualquer prova de que a grossa porta de madeira que via o levaria até Ginny, porém de algum modo tinha certeza que ela estava lá, há poucos metros dele.

Sentiu um estranho medo ao aproximar, era como se todo o tempo que se passara tivesse mudado as coisas, como se não mais conhecesse aquela garota, que agora era uma mulher e que lhe dera uma herdeira, fazendo dele homem.

Seu estômago mexia, sua barriga parecia vazia, entretanto sabia que se comesse vomitaria até mesmo seus pulmões. Sentia frio, mas a cada vez que puxava o ar ao respirar se esquentava de modo repentino; certamente aquela era uma das piores sensações que alguma vez lhe tomara.

Lá estava, à sua frente. Uma bela porta de madeira quase negra. Esticou seu braço, tocou a maçaneta gelada. Refugou. Olhou para trás, os outros seguiam na direção oposta.

Novamente colocou sua mão sobre a maçaneta de pedra negra, girou-a lentamente e sentiu a porta se abrir. Moveu a grossa folha de madeira com cuidado e viu Ginevra parada ao lado de um berço, sorrindo.

Ela estava linda, como nunca antes estivera. Vestia um belo vestido branco de tecido fino, seus cabelos estavam soltos e brilhavam tanto quanto os raios de sol. Sua pele branca parecia feita de veludo, e foi quando dois pequenos braços se esticaram e pareceram pedir colo.

Vê-los fez com que Draco perdesse qualquer controle ou receio que lhe restava, e foi quando resolveu se fazer notar.

-Olá... –disse com um largo sorriso.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aqui também voltei um pouco no tempo!_

A porta se abriu, mas ela sabia que certamente era um dos comensais que adentrava seu quarto e por isso nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de tirar os olhos de Helena, que se esticava no berço pedindo colo.

-Olá... –ouviu a voz dizer. "Draco... Draco... Estou delirando...".

Seu coração bateu forte, e ela não pôde acreditar no que via. Ele estava lá, encostado ao batente, todo vestido de negro, seus cabelos loiros despenteados, sua pele rosada e os olhos cinzas observando-a.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nenhum deles sabia o que fazer; esperaram tanto e agora não conseguiam se mover. Entreolhavam-se esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa, mas o choque de ficarem próximos após tão longo tempo fazia com que fossem extremamente cautelosos.

Ginny olhou novamente para Helena, que mantinha os braços esticados a pedir colo. Olhando para seus cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos, chamou Draco com um leve movimento de seu braço.

-Venha ver, sua filha... –ela sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou em passos lentos e leves. Chegando perto do berço viu Helena, com os braços esticados e os olhos bem abertos. O nenê que via deitado era a criança mais linda de todo o mundo, tinha enormes olhos cor de cinza, cabelos muito loiros e pele branca como neve. Abaixou-se e segurou a pequena menina.

-Segure a cabecinha... Assim... –ela tocou sua mão.

-Ela é linda...

Tocar Ginny novamente, sentir sua pele macia fez com que devolvesse a pequena menina para o berço e a abraçasse com muito carinho. Olhou para os olhos castanhos e notou que ela estava visivelmente emocionada, e pela força com a qual lhe segurava parecia ter medo de que fosse embora.

-Não me deixe aqui... Não me deixe, Draco...

-Nunca vou deixar você. Estou aqui...

-Pensei que não viesse, pensei que...

-Demorei... Mais do que gostaria! Mas estou aqui, isso é o que importa...

-Draco... Eu amo você...

-Também amo você. –ele beijou os lábios macios. –Vamos embora... Vamos, logo estará em casa...

Ginny sorriu ao imaginar como seria voltar à sua casa, rever seus irmãos, sua família, seu país. Draco pegou Helena com cuidado, e ela notou que a menina o reconheceu como pai, encostando sua pequena cabeça ao peito dele.

-Foi seu pai quem escolheu o nome dela... Se chama...

-Helena, eu sei... Era o nome que eu havia escolhido...

Deram poucos passos em direção à saída quando a porta voltou a se abrir. Voldemort sorria, observando-os. Não mais era o belo Tom de quem se lembrava, mas sim uma estranha criatura, de dedos longos e finos e enormes olhos vermelhos com pupilas de gato. Ele se aproximou, e Ginny se afastou.

-Disse que se assustaria com minha real aparência...

-Você é um louco, Riddle!

-E você muito inocente. Boa... Preza fácil!

-IDIOTA!

-Draco Malfoy... Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que você seria o pai da criança, de uma menina  tão poderosa... Ainda mais se analisarmos sua personalidade corajosa... –ele disse ironicamente.

-Certamente... –Draco tinha tanta raiva daquele homem que se sentia corajoso o bastante para fazer o que fosse. –E falo com o mais corajoso dos corajosos! Imaginem... Matar um bebê... E não conseguir! –fez referência a Potter.

-Há sempre uma segunda chance. –disse olhando para Helena. –E dessa vez farei como os muggles, assim tudo dará certo... –Voldemort se aproximou com a varinha em riste –_Accio Helena_!

A criança foi puxada de seus braços com força, contudo estava preparado para isso e segurou-a de modo a impedir que fosse parar nos braços de Riddle. O homem puxou novamente, mas Draco havia jurado para si que de modo algum entregaria Helena.

_-Expelliarmus!_ –uma voz fria disse da porta, -_Accio Varinha..._

Lucius Malfoy estava encostado ao batente com o rosto extremamente abatido, mal se mantinha de pé e parecia ter apanhado muito. –Pare Senhor... Temos Potter, não mais precisa da menina, deixe-a viver!

-Ah Lucius... Pensei que fosse mais forte. Apesar de o ser fisicamente, com toda a certeza, tem uma mente fraca...

-Por favor... Senhor...

-_Crucio!_ –outro homem disse de trás da porta, fazendo com que Lucius se contorcesse no chão até desmaiar.

-Pai... Pai... –Draco se desesperou e fez menção de se aproximar do homem, entretanto Ginny o segurou, não poderia deixá-lo se aproximar de Voldemort com Helena nos braços.

-Nott... –o horripilante feiticeiro chamou. –Pegue minha varinha!

-Aqui está, senhor...

-E a menina???

-Nem sinal dela, em lugar algum... Temos Potter, a pequena sangue sujo e todos os Weasleys...

-E a auror???

-Também, assim como o professor...

-Sigam-me...

-Não. –Draco disse. –Não vai nos levar...

Voldemort sorriu e tirou uma longa espada de sua capa e apertou-a contra o pescoço de Ginevra, ameaçando tirar sua vida naquele exato momento. A lâmina tocava a pele com força, fazendo com que o sangue escorresse em seu vestido.

-Pare... Nós vamos, onde quiser...

-Bom saber... –o homem baixou a lâmina e sorriu.

-Senhor... –Lestrange apareceu vinda de um dos corredores. –A garota sumiu. Não há sinal dela... Nix também não a encontrou ... –ela respirou fundo. –Mesmo assim, penso que não há o...

-ENCONTREM-NA DE UMA VEZ! RÁPIDO!!!

"Acies... É nossa última esperança..." –Draco pensou

Andavam de um lado para o outro, passando por fendas abertas nas paredes e corredores escuros. Estavam cercados por comensais e Ginny se agarrou a seu braço. Helena parecia calma e tinha sono, bocejava mostrando sua gengiva desdentada fazendo-o sorrir.

Diversos homens passavam por eles levado mensagens para Riddle, que aparentava não estar satisfeito com o que lhe era dito. Ginny não entendia a razão pela qual o sumiço de Acies causava tanto desespero naquele que se considerava o feiticeiro mais poderoso de todo o mundo.

"Como pude ser tão idiota..." –ela pensou observando à sua volta. "Fui enganada. Um sorriso é o bastante para me fazer acreditar em alguém...".

Augustus Jones ainda não havia aparecido, certamente estaria atrás de sua filha, e Ginevra se preocupava com o que ele seria capaz de fazer a ela.

Aquele parecia ser o último corredor pelo qual passariam, pois terminava em uma enorme porta de pedra que tinha esculpida a forma de uma grande serpente, de cuja boca emergia um poderoso guerreiro.

Voldemort levantou as mãos e a porta se abriu. Entraram em um salão retangular muito amplo. Desceram dois degraus que formavam toda a volta do lugar e viram o estranho homem se aproximar de um círculo localizado no centro da sala, sobre o qual incidia um feixe de luz.

-De onde vem essa luz??? –Ginny lhe perguntou

-Não sei... É como aquela sala em Hogwarts, não sabemos de onde vem o reflexo, mas ele está lá! –Draco sussurrou.

Ouviram um barulho e notaram que os outros haviam acabado de chegar no local, Weasley parecia revoltado e dava grande trabalho ao velho Petrov. –Me larga, seu velho babão!!!

Riddle respirou fundo e disse algumas palavras que não puderam entender, e deu início a uma estranha reza.

_Deuses e Deusas_

_Rendam-se a mim_

_Deuses e Deusas _

_Curvem-se enfim..._

_Oceanus, Areo_

_Aestas, Hiems_

_Lumen, Nox_

_Dicio, Impetus_

Após terminar as palavras o círculo no chão girou em sentido horário completando duas voltas em torno de si. Pareceu descolar do resto do piso e deu novamente outra volta em torno de si, mas agora no sentido anti-horário. Abriu-se e deixou uma coluna de pedra se elevar até quase um metro e meio do chão.

-Sim... Eu sabia que essa menina era poderosa. Revelou o Graal...

-Você não havia o visto???

-Não Ginevra. Somente um talismã pode elevar o Graal.

-Ela não é um talismã, pois não é minha filha... –Potter disse

-Potter... Potter... Creio que somos íntimos o bastante para que eu lhe chame de Harry, não é mesmo??? Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... Ouça... Eu não sou idiota...

-Parece ser! –o garoto o enfrentou.

-Tom... Riddle... –Ginny se corrigiu. –Helena pode guardar muito poder, pode ter quebrado uma profecia, mas não é um talismã... Você sabe disso! Sabe que ela não é o talismã...

-Como podem ter tanta certeza que falo do nenê? –ele riu.

-Enlouqueceu de vez... –Draco suspirou.

-ACIES! ACIES... Apareça, sei que está aqui! –ele gritou.

"Acies???" –Ginny pensou espantada.

A menina pulou de uma escultura do teto, estivera lá durante todo o tempo e fora a razão pela qual o Graal se mostrava. Era a mesma Acies que há pouco Draco vira, entretanto seus olhos traziam algo diferente.

-Abra...! –ordenou Voldemort, apontando para a coluna.

-Não... –ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Abra... Agora...

-Não.

Riddle tirou a espada de sua bainha e a colocou no pescoço de Draco. –Abra a coluna... Agora!

A garota deu alguns passos em direção em direção ao centro e colocou sua mão direita sobre a extremidade da coluna. Respirou fundo. –Antes... Antes quero que saiba...

-Saiba, o que?

-Que desprezo seu poder... –Acies puxou a manga de sua capa e passou a mão sobre o braço que tinha a Marca Negra. O desenho da caveira se desmanchou e os dedos da mão que tinha sobre ela se encheram de tinta, que escorreu até pingar no chão e desaparecer. –É isso que faço com sua Marca...

Ninguém esperava que isso fosse possível, nem mesmo os mais antigos comensais estavam preparados para o que aconteceu. Todos a olhavam com estranheza e um pouco de medo, entretanto Helena pareceu sorrir.

-Como ela fez isso?

-Não sei, Gin... Não tenho idéia...

-Ela sorriu... –Draco disse, se perdendo em meio à visão de sua pequena filha.

-Não... Foi um espasmo... É muito nova para sorrir... –Ginny o corrigiu, tentando entender como ele conseguia se desligar do que acontecia à sua volta.

_Luz venha a mim_

_Luz _

_Poder que não tem fim_

_Luz_

_Fui quem escolheu_

_Quem lhe invoca sou eu_

_Mostre seu segredo_

_A quem não tem medo_

Um ruído de pedras se movendo tomou o recinto, e a extremidade da coluna se abriu revelando um cálice de madeira.

-Madeira? –Voldemort pareceu surpreso e certamente não era o único. Todos esperavam que o cálice fosse feito de ouro, cravejado de brilhantes e outras pedras preciosas, afinal os contos que ouviram sobre os poderes do Graal os levaram a crer que seria tão nobre quanto poderoso.

-Madeira??? –ele perguntou novamente.

-O que esperava? Ouro? Pedras preciosas... –Acies olhava para o cálice com profunda admiração.

-Certamente não madeira... –o homem foi estranhamente sincero.

-O pai do Grande Deus fora carpinteiro, Riddle... Não eram uma família rica... Esse cálice carrega poder pela fé que traz consigo! Não sente?

-Isso não me interessa...

-Não diga isso... Meu pai.

"Pai? Pai?... Então..." Ginny prontamente se lembrou dos olhos amarelos de Augustus, as informações se embaralharam ainda mais em sua mente. "O que??? Ah... Que ódio...".

-Draco... –ela o chamou. –O que ela quis dizer com _Meu pai_?

-Eu não sei...

-Acho que Augustus não existe! –ela falou baixo

-Como assim??? Está louca!

-Por acaso você já os viu juntos???

-Quem???

Os dois sussurravam e mal podiam se ouvir.

-Riddle e Jones...

-Não... E o que isso significa?

-Que Jones é Riddle!

-O que? –Draco a olhou com estranheza. –Isso é impossível...

-Como assim, impossível? Olhe a sua volta, você ainda acredita que existe alguma coisa impossível???

"Eis algo em que devo pensar!". –Draco voltou seus olhos para Acies e Voldemort.

-Calada... –a discussão continuava. –Nix, Nott...

Os dois grandes homens se aproximaram e seguraram Acies pelos braços, puxando-a para perto do resto do grupo. Ela não reagiu e também não mostrou medo.

-Sim, não há tempo para discussões familiares! Dê-me a menina!

-Não...

-Escolha então, Malfoy... –o homem novamente pressionou a espada contra o pescoço de Ginny. –Escolha qual delas deve morrer primeiro...

Draco não sabia o que fazer, não queria entregar sua filha à morte, porém ver Ginevra com uma espada pronta para lhe degolar e sangrando, era terrível demais.

-Tome... –deu-lhe Helena com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não, Draco. Não! Devolva... –ela tentou tirar o bebê de Voldemort, mas foi segurado por Draco. Estava descontrolada, chorava muito e parecia não perceber o sangue que escorria do corte.

-Mais alguns segundos...

A intensidade da luz sobre o cálice aumentava e Riddle apoiou Helena sobre a coluna, ao lado do Graal. A menina chorava tentando desviar seus olhos claros da luminosidade.

-É o momento...

Tomou a espada em suas mãos e com ela tocou a barriga branca da criança, elevou a lâmina, disse umas palavras esquisitas e desceu com força.

Draco havia fechado os olhos, entretanto os abriu ao ouvir um som metálico. Era Acies que de algum modo tirara a espada de Nott e correra a tempo de salvar Helena.

-Draco... –Ginny chorava com suas mãos agarradas à sua blusa. –Não... Minha filha...

Acies e Riddle lutavam com ódio, nunca pensara que ela podia ser tão boa com uma espada, entretanto o que pensara não fazia qualquer diferença, ela era muito boa e isso importava.

-Minha filha... Quando... Aprendeu... Isso?

Distanciaram-se da coluna e conseqüentemente de Helena, foi quando Ginny se arriscou e correu para pegar a menina. Tomou a nos braços e sentiu-se tremer como nunca antes tremera.

-_STUPEFY! _–Granger havia gritado atingindo Nott. Era impossível saber como ela havia conseguido recuperar sua varinha, mas a surpresa de sua ação fizera com que os outros também se libertassem.

-_Accio varinha! _–Lupin puxou as varinhas. –_Silencio! _

-_Petrificus Totalus..._

_-Protego..._

Aos poucos o salão se tornava um campo de batalha, mas Draco não se movia. Era-lhe impossível tirar os olhos da luta que acontecia ao redor do Graal.

Repentinamente uma forte luz branca tomou todo o salão, dificultando a visão. Foi quando Draco viu a lâmina de Voldemort cortar o abdômen de Acies, fazendo com que ela caísse, sangrando muito.

-Acies...

O homem olhou para o lado checando o estado inerte da menina. O chão estava cheio de sangue, mas ela continuava com os olhos abertos.

Voldemort largou a espada, que fez um grande barulho ao tocar o chão. Correu na direção de Ginny e arrancou-lhe Helena dos braços, entretanto ao se virar viu Acies, de pé, agarrada à coluna.

-Isso é o quer o destino! –ela disse, jogando a espada que havia a cortado para Draco. A garota abriu suas mãos e deixou que diversas pedras do Sol tocassem seu sangue. As pedras se juntaram, tomando a forma de uma fênix, que ao ser tocada pela luz flutuou.

-Draco, liberte as almas! Acabe com isso!

Ele entendeu o que deveria fazer, estava na hora de destruir o Graal, libertar aqueles que haviam bebido nele procurando por um poder que não conseguiriam carregar.

Com grande força Draco cortou o cálice ao meio, vendo a peça desaparecer lentamente soltando feixes coloridos de luzes e vozes estranhas.

Certamente Voldemort havia posto grande parte de sua magia naquele plano, pois não se agüentou sobre as próprias pernas quando o Graal desapareceu liberando sua energia.

Acies ainda se segurava agarrada na coluna, respirava com grande dificuldade e parecia não sobreviver por muito mais tempo.

-Patéticos... –Riddle berrou enquanto engatinhava em direção a seus companheiros. –Como vão sair? Gostaria de saber como vão sair!!! Está câmara foi selada, só eu posso os tirar daqui! –ele sorriu. –_Abedico Abeo_...

Voldemort e os outros comensais desapareceram do local, o teto começou a desabar, o chão a tremer e as paredes a se fechar.

-O que vai acontecer, agora??? –Granger perguntou

-Nós vamos morrer!!! –Weasley disse abraçado a ela. –Hermione, acho que é hora... Bom, quero que você saiba que... Bom, se nós morrermos...

-Fala logo, Ron... Se não... Não vai dar tempo!!!

-Eu... Amo você, Hermione...

-Não vão morrer... Não hoje! –Acies tirou um punhal de sua capa, idêntico àquele que Ginny usara para marcar os comensais. Segurou-o com firmeza e passou sobre o corte em sua barriga. –ACIES CEOWIN RIDDLE! –ela gritou e atirou-o contra a parede, na qual ele se fincou fazendo com que uma fenda se abrisse.

Correram para fora, Fred levava Acies em seus braços e ela lhe dizia coisas que Draco não conseguia ouvir, o menino dos cabelos vermelhos tinha os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.

Estavam no gramado em torno da pirâmide central e notaram que lentamente as plataformas sumiam e a floresta se modificava, era o fim de tudo aquilo.

-Você não pode morrer! –ele se ajoelhou ao lado da menina.

-Morrer, isso é só um verbo, não??? O homem criou essa palavra...

-Acy... Acy, eu... –ele sentiu lágrimas rolarem por sua face. –O que eu ganhei com isso???

-Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai lhe dizer...

-Não é hora de mistérios. Não...

-Olhe à sua volta... Olhe...

-Acies...

-Draco, meu espírito não está pronto... Ainda não mereço o paraíso e sei que voltaremos a nos encontrar, e vou te amar do mesmo modo, ou ainda mais...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo... Sim, a fic está realmente acabando o que para mim é uma penúria! Vou sentir muita falta dela... Gostei de escrever "A Profecia", mas "O Clã do Dragão" foi a estória que me deu liberdade para usar minha criatividade, e também enlouquecer ao escrever –nossa... eu adoro quando passo cinco horas escrevendo e nem ao menos percebo quanto tempo passou, ou quando deixo minhas anotações e percebo que perdi completamente a noção da realidade!!!**

**_Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam desse capítulo???? Resolvi a maioria dos mistérios, porém eles ficarão mais claros no próximo e último capítulo... Se você não entendeu não se desespere, as respostas virão escritas... Vocês vão ver!!!_**

NOVAMENTE: GOSTARAM??? ME CONTEM: BEIJ'ES!!!

**_VALEUZÃO_**

**Rute Riddle: **Oi Rute, muito obrigada por sua review, é bom saber que está gostando da fic!!! Acho que finalmente chegamos ao que todos esperavam, não é??? Espero que tenha gostado da minha continuação, me conte!!! Beijões..._ (Te mandei um e-mail, mas voltou... Não sei a razão...)_

**Kika**** Felton: **Kika, parei naquele ponto para deixar todo mundo curioso... Qual seria a graça se não fizesse isso! Infelizmente ele não está tão grande quanto alguns outros, mas tem quase 3.500 palavras, é um bom número, não??? Espero que tenha gostado dessa continuação... Me conte! Beijões...

**GWeasley: **Muito obrigada por seus elogios, é super legal saber que está gostando da estória... Quanto a ser má... ... Não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso!!! Hehehe... Brincadeira... É que se eu terminasse ia perder a graça... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Me conte! Beijões...

**Juliana:** Novamente muito obrigada por seus elogios, é legal saber que gostou tanto da estória!!! Realmente, como já disse vou sentir saudades do tempo em que escrevia essa fic, mas não haverá continuação! Ela já é uma continuação, e no próximo e último capítulo vou terminá-la... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me conte... Beijões...

**AngelBMalfoy: **Todos os leitores estão falando que eu sou má... Será mesmo??? Hehehe... O que acontece é que se eu parasse em outro momento perderia toda a graça... Você deveria também escrever mais, outra fic maravilhosa como a sua primeira!!! E quando o fizer me avise!!! Beijões...

**Miaka: **Veja, eu fui boazinha... Sabendo da minha maldade em não continuar daquele ponto, postei o novo capítulo mais cedo!!! Espero que tenha gostado... Beijões!

**Sarah Brington:** Que bom que gostou!!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Infelizmente estamos muito no fim para colocar um novo personagem... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me conte... Beijões...

**Viv Valar: **Creio que não gostou muito do fim, não é??? Afinal, tudo aconteceu do modo como você não queria... A Bellatrix se safou, e a Acies... Nossa, foi bem difícil, ela é minha personagem... Sei lá! Mas espero que não tenha odiado... Me conte... Beijões...

**Nacilme:** Fico feliz em saber que gostou e espero que tenha também gostado desse capítulo, solucionei diversos mistérios... Me conte o que achou... Beijões!


	16. Alguns anos depois

Antes que comecem a leitura gostaria de pedir desculpas por não responder os e-mails, só para variar o meu computador não passou bem durante a semana! Beijões... Espero que gostem do último capítulo!

Capítulo 16: **Alguns anos depois...**

_Ginevra fala..._

_Quando vista de determinada perspectiva nossa vida parece muito longa, mas certas coisas acontecem... E fazem com que os dias passem como horas, as horas como minutos, os minutos como segundos e esses segundos nem mesmo existam..._

_Assim aconteceu comigo após conhecer Draco. Os momentos passavam e mesmo quando tudo parecia parar ou deixar de existir perdíamos horas, sentindo milésimos... Meus dias viraram sonho e minhas noites o momento em que se realizavam._

_Tê-lo em meus braços e sentir-me nos dele se tornou um vício... _

_Draco me ensinou que sonhar é bom, mas realizar o que sonhamos é ainda melhor, que nem todos são bons, que devemos acreditar duvidando... De tudo e de todos... Aprendi que ganância não é pecado, mas se for desenfreada poderá nos levar à morte._

_Até o dia em que fui resgatada havíamos passado uma única noite juntos e fora ela a mais feliz de toda minha vida. Minto se digo ter sido a mais prazerosa, éramos crianças e estávamos assustados, porém foi feliz... Maravilhosa... Perfeita..._

_O tempo que passei presa naquele belo local me fez entender que não vivia em uma estória, que não era personagem de uma novela dramática e que muito daquilo que me fazia sofrer era pouco demais para criar tão terríveis sensações. Descobri-me mais forte, mais poderosa, menos sensível; foi quando aprendi a cuidar de mim mesma e a ouvir os clamores que vinham de minha alma._

_Tanta coisa mudou... Eu cresci e decidi que cuidar das pessoas era o que realmente me interessava! _

_Draco é um executivo bem sucedido, nunca conheci alguém com tanto talento para lidar com dinheiro... Dobrou a fortuna dos Malfoy... Que estranhamente é minha agora! _

_Lembro-me da reação dele ao saber da morte de seus pais; passou quase todo o dia enrolado em meus braços, sem dizer uma palavra, olhando fixamente para a parede... No dia seguinte já pensava em que setor deveria investir todo o dinheiro que acabara de herdar. Há quem diga que ele é frio, mas eu sei o quanto sofreu e o quanto ainda sofre..._

_Contudo... o que fez maior diferença na vida de todos, pelo menos daqueles envolvidos em meu resgate, fora a morte de Acies... Às vezes me pego pensando nela... Até posso enxergá-la, seus cabelos e seus olhos... Salvou Helena!_

_Helena... Achei que continuaria a ser uma cópia de Draco, estava errada... Acho que entendo afinal... Foi a magia que a fez parecida com ele, para que me fizesse desenterrar o amor escondido em meu coração e para atingir Lucius... O Graal tornou-a diferente... Deu a ela olhos negros e cabelos castanhos... Linda... Muito..._

_Hermione e Ron não se casaram, para o desespero de minha mãe... Moram juntos há cinco anos, ainda não têm filhos –fato que também incomoda Molly Weasley. Harry se tornou um grande homem. Após destruir Voldemort foi lecionar em Hogwarts e agora é o mais novo diretor da escola._

_Fred não é mais o mesmo, e não há nesse mundo quem possa exigir isso dele. Continua a trabalhar em sua loja, a bolar novas invenções, que a cada dia se tornam mais perigosas... Faz suas palhaçadas, prega peças nas pessoas, porém nunca se envolveu com outra mulher... Na verdade nunca mais se envolveu profundamente com ninguém, talvez George..._

_Olho pela janela... Lá está ele novamente... Essa é a quinta vez que Draco tenta entrar na edícula de Acies... Mas ele tem medo e o máximo que conseguira até hoje foi girar a maçaneta._

_Ele se tornou um grande chato! Parece procurar por problemas, e sei que o faz! Ele odeia viver sem maiores objetivos e chegou a um momento em que nada mais há para se conseguir... Temos muito dinheiro, uma linda casa, uma linda família, um bom emprego! Dei-lhe a opção de escrever um livro e agora sua meta é se tornar um famoso escritor... Falta um parágrafo para que finalize sua obra que se chama... ... _

_Não vou lhes dizer qual é o nome, pois quem sabe um dia ouvirão falar dele! E de Draco Malfoy..._

_----------------------------------_

_Draco fala..._

_É engraçado como evitamos problemas, todos nós desejamos uma vida em paz, sem qualquer coisa que nos atrapalhe ou cause dor. Entretanto quando conseguimos tornar nossos sonhos realidade, quando atingimos um objetivo que parecia inatingível tudo perde a graça e inconscientemente procuramos por outro desafio, algo que nos leve muito além..._

_Há quem diga que ambição é uma doença, há aqueles que clamem serem pecadores os homens ambiciosos, há quem os odeie, mas também quem os ame... Para mim a vida só tem graça quando pontilhada de desafios, o céu é belo quando azul, contudo as nuvens o deixam mais misterioso._

_Sim! Acreditem... Causei muitos problemas desde do dia em que resgatei Ginevra! Criei tantas confusões que mal poderiam acreditar... algumas vezes nem eu mesmo acredito! Dez anos se passaram e hoje posso dizer... Sou um homem egocêntrico, chato, detalhista... Mas um homem feliz._

_Minha vida anda calma demais... Parada... Por isso sinto tanta necessidade de encontrar problemas, erros. Ginny diz que sou muito rabugento para um homem de 28 anos, e sei que está certa... Porém, é o que eu digo... Não há como ser feliz navegando em um mar sem ondas. (Metáforas... Mais uma mania que adquiri com meu novo hábito de escrever poesias... Não ria! Você também não esperava que Draco Malfoy pudesse ser sensível! Pois estava errado!!!)_

_Reclamo de minha tranqüilidade, mas sei que o período de guerra fora um pesadelo. _

_Voldemort não havia sido destruído junto com o Graal. Houve uma grande guerra envolvendo as forças do bem e do mal, poucos anos após a ruína de seu principal plano... A Profecia se realizou, e sim, Potter foi quem destruiu o Mestre das Trevas ganhando mais fama e também duas cicatrizes ridículas como a que tinha na testa..._

_Descobriu-se que Riddle era realmente o pai de Acies Ceowin. O homem se disfarçava como comensal para se misturar a seus colaboradores e saber quando havia algum traidor... Como Augustus, tinha acesso a tudo o que era falado sobre ele com facilidade. A menina era algo como um talismã, um ser mágico pois sua mãe fora uma fada... Mas o que ela era realmente, será sempre um grande mistério..._

_Muita coisa mudou, porém há o que nunca muda. _

_Helena é a maior paixão de minha vida... E a cada dia fica mais linda. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi soube o quão importante seria para mim. Ela está diferente... Completamente... Após ser tocada pelas luzes do Graal ganhou cabelos escuros e olhos negros... Bela como... Como Acies._

_Fred... Fred... Ele realmente gostava dela, o que sentia era mais do que uma paixão de adolescente, era amor, ou talvez um vínculo mais forte do que ele. Todas as manhãs acorda e passa duas horas a olhar para o céu, diz esperar que ela volte, ou que apareça para ele na forma de um brilhante raio de sol. Nunca mais se envolveu com outra mulher, nunca mais se envolveu com outro ser humano. _

_Ginevra se tornou uma famosa médica, ela é boa no que faz, muito mais talentosa que a grande maioria dos médicos e por isso foi nomeada a Diretora de St. Mungos... Mas ela mais do que isso... É minha mulher, meu amor. Temia que com o tempo o que sentia perderia força, entretanto sei agora que... Assustadoramente... Meu amor aumenta a cada manhã, a cada noite, a cada palavra dita ou lágrima derramada._

_Lembro-me de nosso casamento! Foi bem engraçado... As mulheres demoraram quase três meses para decidirem se devia o vestido ser branco ou cor de pérola!_

_Foi nesse dia que finalmente encontrei a resposta e entendi o que Acy quis dizer ao falar que muito ganhei... Acreditem... Me troquei no mesmo recinto que Ronald e saímos os dois vivos e muito vermelhos após grande carga de risadas, demoramos algum tempo para notar que ele vestia meu paletó e eu o dele, razão pela qual minha roupa estava enorme e ele parecendo o noivo! Harry e Fred tentaram deixar meu cabelo mais natural –como se homens soubessem arrumar cabelo –e acabei com uma moita na cabeça... Fios verdes! Sorte que Granger, como sabe tudo, soube reverter o feitiço!!!_

_Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, George fez questão de criar grãos de arroz animados, que dançavam e pulavam... Alguns chegaram a cantar, não que isto estivesse nos planos._

_Tenho diversos investimentos, dobrei minha fortuna e também a herança que meus pais deixaram. Morreram. Meu pai foi assassinado por Voldemort e minha mãe por outros comensais. Senti muito, pois descobri um Lucius que não conhecia e uma mãe que, apesar de ser ausente, faz muita falta._

_Agora procuro um final para meu primeiro livro, e para isso terei que ser corajoso, algo que sei não ser. É hora de voltar à edícula de Acies, é hora, de após dez anos, abrir a porta de vidro e mergulhar no conto de fadas que perdeu sua rainha..._

---------------------------------------------

Aquela era a quinta vez que Draco se via parado em frente à porta da edícula de Acies. Por muito tempo tentara abrir aquela porta, mas nunca fora corajoso o bastante para fazer mais que girar a maçaneta.

O ritual era sempre o mesmo: ele fechava os olhos, tocava a pequena roda branca, sentia sua mão esfriar, abria a porta e a fechava em seguida. Entretanto aquele dia seria diferente.

Draco sentiu a porta se abrir, estava solta em sua mão, ele só precisava empurrar... Sentiu-se tentado a fechá-la, mas havia jurado para si mesmo que não se renderia ao medo de sofrer novamente, era hora daquela porta ser aberta.

Fechou os olhos e empurrou-a com cuidado ouvindo o ruído que fazem as portas que há muito não se abrem. Esticou sua perna e sentiu o chão macio... Tudo parecia tristemente igual, as memórias voltaram à sua mente, fazendo que abrisse os olhos buscando ver Acies sentada em sua cama.

Nada. Nada foi o que viu. O quarto estava exatamente como o vira pela última vez; a cama arrumada com lençóis brancos, as cortinas também alvas assim como o resto do mobiliário. Os armários de cristal tinham uma de suas portas levemente aberta, teria ela voltado? Teria ela realmente morrido?

"Sim... Ela se foi...". Draco sabia que precisava entrar naquele lugar para finalmente entender que Acies se fora, que era o fim de tudo aquilo.

Deu mais alguns passos e notou que a única diferença eram as cortinas e o teto, não mais carregavam os belos e místicos desenhos que lhe foram dados pela menina quando ainda criança. Eles eram, certamente, a maior identidade do local.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lado, ainda buscava por ela, sua amiga, sua irmã. Buscava Acies em todos os cantos da casa, da cidade, do planeta, procurava por ela em um olhar, em uma palavra, mas nunca a encontrou.

Foi quando ouviu passos lentos, calmos. Olhou para a porta e viu uma bela menina de longos cabelos escuros e enormes olhos negros... Era Helena que olhava embasbacada ao redor.

-Por que você está chorando? –ela se aproximou e perguntou de maneira cautelosa.

-Sinto falta de alguém... Espero que nunca sinta o que sinto...

-É a moça que o tio Fred disse, né???

-Ela mesma...

-Como ela se chamava?

-Acies...

-Nome estranho...

-Acies Ceowin.

-Você gostava muito dela?

-Sim... –ele a puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo. –Você gostaria de a conhecer.

-É? Por que?

-Porque ela é especial, assim como você...

-Era...

-Não. Ela é especial e sempre será... –nesse momento Draco sentiu uma estranha dor e mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. –Foi quem salvou sua vida... Dando a dela...

-Por que, se nem me conhecia...?

-Pessoas especiais fazem coisas que estão muito além do que nós podemos entender...

Ginny observava tudo com cuidado, não desejava ser vista. Via nos olhos de Draco que tanta coisa passava por sua mente, sorriu com carinho pensando que nunca saberia o quê. Sorriu ainda mais pensando que não queria saber...

-Vou fazer algo para que pare de chorar!

Helena pulou de seu colo e foi quando Draco notou estar com sua varinha. A menina apontou-a para as cortinas e para o teto fazendo com que todas os desenhos que haviam desaparecido voltassem a brilhar como ouro.

_Draco, meu espírito não está pronto... Ainda não mereço o paraíso e sei que voltaremos a nos encontrar, e vou te amar do mesmo modo, ou ainda mais..._

"Talvez não seja o fim... Mas um novo começo...".

------------------------------------

LEIAM POR FAVOR!!!

**_Muito obrigada pelo apoio que me deram, não só durante "O Clã do Dragão", mas também muitas de vocês que estão comigo desde o começo... Desde "A Profecia". Espero que o final tenha ficado à altura do resto da fic, espero que tenham gostado!!!!_**

**_Espero também que tenha incentivado alguém a escrever... Escrever é a melhor coisa do mundo, não importa o que escreve, desde que passe para o papel suas maiores loucuras!!! Essa é a parte legal... Tentem... Tome nota de qualquer coisa legal que venha à sua mente... Após um tempo terá muita coisa para contar!!!_**

**_NOVAMENTE... MUITO OBRIGADA... Quem sabe eu não apareço com mais alguma loucura por aí... Vão me reconhecer pela maneira de escrever, pois usarei um pseudônimo (Vocês vão saber que sou eu!!! Se prestarem atenção no nome de autor...)ou não!!! Beijões... Alyssha Bronagh (Tyka Malfoy)_**


End file.
